Taken
by Taker Always
Summary: Vince hires a new photographer & Taker finds himself interested in the small woman. Can he find love when he wasn't even looking for it? I suck at Summaries.. please read and review.. It's a Undertaker/OC story and it will have smut! NOW COMPLETE!
1. An Evening With The Undertaker

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I am only playing..

Author's Note: Normally I don't like writing two stories at once, but my other story His Shadow, well I've come to a stand still. My muse has left me for this story. After reading several stories with the Undertaker, I wanted to see him with Ashley(my OC). She'll be a little different in this one, but still the same sweet girl she is. I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm still getting use to the wrestling road once again, so please be gentle. Read and review please.. let me know if I should continue or let it go..

Author's Note 2: The Undertaker is kind of an ass... he's dark, strong, silent, and brooding. I am changing the past a little bit in this story. It's 2012 and they just wrapped up Wrestlemania where Undertaker's opponent was not HBK. Also he has only been married once and has no children. It's for the story... Enjoy!

Chapter One  
An Evening With The Undertaker

"Great match, Dead Man."

"Epic, Taker! Just epic!"

"Congrats on the win, man."

"Once again, undefeated! Awesome!"

I nodded to each man and woman that walked by and gave me their congratulations. To be honest, I was shocked that I had won. For the past eighteen years, I had won every Wrestlemania main event and almost every time there was a championship belt involved. However this time there was no belt, just a cocky asshole that needed to be taken down a few pegs. However I was forty-seven years old and I was starting to feel it in every move that I made so I was even surprised that I won.

"Nice win, Mark!" Eve said as she passed by me with a huge smile on her face. I once again nodded my head and kept walking. I just wanted to get to my locker room, take a shower, change clothes, then head to my hotel room so I can crash for at least eight hours. Twelve hours would be better, but having to plane to catch at nine in the morning will send that fantasy to a screaming halt.

"Wanna grab a beer?" One of my best friends and co-workers asked as he joined my side.

I shook my head. "No."

"You sure. You know the ring rats will be all over ya." Glenn Jacobs A.K.A Kane replied.

I let out a sigh. Sleep or sex? There was a time when I never had to think about that small decision. Sex would have come first each and every time and it was always easy finding a woman. Being six foot ten and muscular attracted the women like flies to honey. My long red locks and bright green eyes were also a plus in every woman's eyes. A nice cold beer and willing woman sounded nice, but damn I really wanted to sleep. Sex than sleep? A fast round of some hot fucking would do me good and probably knock my old ass out.

"Give me fifteen."

Glenn nodded, told me where to go and walked off as I entered my locker room. I shed my gear, grabbed a towel, and headed into the bathroom; shutting the door behind me. Bracing my hands against the shower wall, I lean over and let the water flow over my head and down my back.

Forty-seven years old and still in this damn business. I wanted to retire and everything in my head and body told me to leave now with a big win, but my heart wanted to stay. Wrestling was my life and right now, sad to admit, but wrestling was all I had. I tried married life and hated it. Then again, my ex-wife was a cheating, money hungry, crazy bitch. All she wanted was money and I had lots of that. She liked having sex with me and a lot of other men too. That was the problem. She could never keep her legs closed while I was on the road and since I was on the road a lot, she was sleeping with a lot of men. I'm a selfish bastard and I don't share my woman with any man so I kicked her screaming, nagging ass to the curb. She tried to take my ass to the cleaners, but I was smart and hired a private investigator before I confronted her and he got plenty of evidence of her cheating. The judge said I didn't have to pay a thing, but I do send her alimony. After all she was my wife for almost ten years.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off and donned a pair of black jeans and a tight dark green t-shirt that stretched tight across my bulging muscles. Throwing the towel across the rack, I walked out of the bathroom to find my gear gone. At least my assistant knew what the hell he was doing and he did it without me seeing him because sometimes making small talk was a pain in the ass.

After slipping into a pair of tennis shoes, brushing and pulling back my rapidly growing hair, grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and keys, I head to the parking lot. The arena was still alive with fans and ring rats, but the back of the building where we parked was almost completely empty. I climbed into my huge black rented Ford F-250 and head towards the bar that Glenn mentioned. The place looked packed and I mentally groaned. Well, I agreed to go so it's my own damn fault. A night of doing nothing but drinking beer and relaxing was now out of the window. Signing autographs and chatting with fans was now going to be my night.

Bad to the Bone was playing on the jukebox as I stepped in the loud and smoke filled room. Gazing across the room I spotted Glenn and a few other guys sitting in one of the corners. Several pitchers of beer are scattered across the table with several baskets of peanuts.

After signing a few autographs, I sat down and Glenn sloshes a mug full of beer my way and I take a long drink. Slamming the mug back on the table, I let out a sigh of rightness. There's nothing better than ice cold beer. Well, maybe a hot willing woman, but all in due time. I down my mug and refill the glass to the rim. I sit back and watch the women. Blond or brunette? Tall or short? I didn't care about their size or quite honestly their age. As long as they're of age and willing, any woman is fine by me and tonight I had plenty of choices.

Spotting a tall bleach blond with large breasts and long legs wearing a tight red dress, I stood to my full height and walked her way. I noticed her because she was giving me that look. A look that I had seen many times and it had never let me down before. I hoped it didn't tonight. I nodded and sat down in the stool beside her.

"You're the Undertaker, right?" She asked. I nodded. "You're a great wrestler. I love watching you." She stressed out the word love and my lips twitch. Not one to ever beat around the bush, I got straight to the point.

"My hotel is right down the road."

Her smile cut me off. "I'm all for it."

"Let's go." I threw a couple twenty dollar bills on Glenn's table and left with the tall blond by my side.

* * *

"Oh God, that was fucking awesome." The blond I now know as Kiki replied as she collapsed on her stomach. I flopped on my back and tried to get my breathing back to a normal level. We had been going at for the past hour; trying several positions before we both find our climaxes. She came to a screaming end while I just quietly emptied my seed into the condom. It felt good but it was lacking something. I didn't know what it was lacking, but it was. For one, she has the mouth of a sailor and even then she puts them to shame. She said fuck more times in the short time we've been together than I've said my whole life or at least it seemed that way. For another thing, she was a pro. Such a pro that my mind wanted to give her some money before she left and I still wasn't sure. Damn, I'm getting old if getting laid only brings on depression and regrets.

"Thanks for fucking-fantastic sex. It was fucking awesome." She kissed my cheek before getting up to get dressed. I was pretty sure that red dress had seen more floors than my boots and I hated that my floor was one of them. Thank God for condoms.

I watched as she grabbed a pen from the nightstand and jotted down her number on a match book. She laid it next to my phone and blew me a kiss. "Next time you're in town, give me a call and I'll rock your fucking world." She called out before grabbing her purse, blowing one last kiss, and walking out my hotel room door. Fat chance. I wasn't that desperate that I could call for a second round.

I wanted to sleep, but my skin was crawling. I shook my head and climbed out of the bed and turned the hot water on. Giving my tall form a good cleansing, I was out within minutes, dried off, and back in the king size bed. Knowing we had a meeting in the morning in San Antonio and I had a flight to San Antonio at nine, I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep.

* * *

Damn it. I'm late. Jumping out bed and ignoring my body's screaming in protest, I threw on another pair of jeans in black and a tight black t-shirt. I pulled my hair back into a short ponytail and slipped a do-rag over my head. Stepping into the same pair of tennis shoes from last night, I packed my bags in a quick fashion and headed out the door.

I arrived at the airport with minutes to spare only after I checked in my rental. Trying to keep my head down, I went through security thankfully without being noticed and made it to my gate before my plane took off. I wasn't so lucky on the plane and ended up signing autographs throughout the entire flight. Apparently the plane was jammed back. I'm pretty sure they had people in the cargo area and the cock pit too. We landed in San Antonio and I checked out my rental truck. This one a Toyota Tundra in pewter. I wasn't fond of anything but black but the colorful truck would be fine for now.

The arena was quiet as I entered, but I wasn't worried nor did I care if I was late. I was normally always on time so one time being late wasn't going to kill anyone. I dropped my bags off at my assigned locker room and headed towards the ring where I knew everyone was. The place was filled with wrestlers, divas, stage crew, and technicians. I made my way towards Glenn and leaned back against the ring.

"What the hell is this meeting about?"

I shrugged. "Probably the same shit as always. More story lines, new assignments, more complaints, etc."

"I heard Vince hired a new girl."

I turned to look at Rey Mysterio. "For what?" Glenn asked beside me.

He shrugged. "No one knows, but the divas are mad. They don't want any more competition."

"Thirteen divas-give or take a few-is a lot of competition for one belt." Brodus Clay joined the conversation.

"I heard this girl is too ugly to be a diva." Dolph Ziggler said with a sneer.

I turned away from the conversation and watched as Vince and Linda McMahon entered the arena. I could barely make out a small form behind them and the problem wasn't my vision. I had perfect vision. It was the girl. Vince was over six foot and Linda was over five foot five inches and I couldn't see the small form as she was behind them.

"Let's get this meeting started by offering Taker congratulations on his recent and another Wrestlemania win."

Everyone looked in my direction and I gave a silent nod. Everyone knows that I don't talk or smile; I just nod. My presence was enough for me. My presence made it where I didn't have to talk much and I didn't care for smiling. Only my true friends saw me smile and even that was rare.

"I know you're all wondering where the story line is headed well I thought it over and I have a brilliant idea."

Oh this has got to be good. Vince has always got some 'brilliant' ideas and the problem was that usually they weren't.

Vince focused on CM Punk and I groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be good. CM Punk was an ass and not many people liked him. I know I didn't. As Vince started to explain the next and upcoming story line which I was heavily involved in, I wanted to refuse. It was a lot of work and a lot of money, but I didn't care. I hated working with Punk whether it was directly or indirectly. Until this storyline was over, my life was going to be hell.

He talked about a few more things before finally getting to what everyone was buzzing about. "I'm sure you all heard about the new hire, well here she is."

The small form stepped forward and I heard several voices rise in the crowd. I couldn't tell exactly how tall she was, but it couldn't be more than five and a half feet tall. I couldn't tell much about her figure since she was wearing an over sized hoodie sweatshirt and yoga pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked to be about ten years old. What in the hell could this girl do in the WWE?

"Everyone meet Ashley, our new ring-side photographer."

What? Has he lost his mind? She's too small to be anywhere near the ring. What the fuck is he thinking?

"Ashley comes to us only after I dragged her from her previous job. She has a knack for getting the best shots and in between shows, she'll be getting some professional shots of all you guys."

"What did she use to take pictures of? Kids?" The sarcastic filled question rang through the large arena and bounced off the walls.

"She use to shoot wildlife."

Yep, he's lost his mind.


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying this.. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts! Much appreciated! Still working on chapter 35 of His Shadow.. Should be up soon. Please read and review..

Chapter Two  
Fear

"And you know what else I'm sick of?" Punk paused for dramatic effect and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was more about his personal image than he was the sport of the wrestling and for someone like me who enjoyed the sport, his attitude only annoyed me. However in this business, just like any other, you had to put up with the losers, but in my business I got to kick the losers' asses. All in due time, but for now I had to listen to his rants and raves.

"I'm sick of the Undertaker." A loud roar of boos ripped through the San Antonio arena as the crowd let their displeasure at his words be known. I couldn't see him or the crowd. I could only hear from my spot behind the curtain because of the microphone.

"I'm sick of how he walks around with his head held high, like he's better than me. He isn't better than me. I'm the best and that means I'm better than him. So I'm calling him out. I want him to come out and face me like a man, but he won't. And you want to know why, San Antonio? Because he's a coward. He's nothing but a frightened over grown coward."

My lips twitched as the crowd screamed in outrage. Some of them screaming obscenities at Punk. I never understood the fascination my fans had for me, but I thanked God that they did. The fans were the only reason I was still around. If the fans didn't care for a wrestler than said wrestler eventually got pushed aside and then pushed out. I had been in the wrestling business for over thirty years and just when I think my career might be over, I got a whole new storyline. Yes, I was definitely lucky.

"He didn't even have the courage to show his face—." Punk's words were cut off as my entrance music began to play. I knew Punk's face would be one of shock even though he knew I was at the arena. Anything for a story as Vince always said. I put on my game face and walked through the curtain.

* * *

**Later That Night—**

Another shot at the title belt. Damn, that feels good. I walked through the maze of people and equipment with a blank face; showing no emotion. However on the inside, I was smiling. I just couldn't believe it. I was finally getting another shot at the heavyweight championship belt. Maybe just maybe if I could pull it off and win, I would retire. I would be able to go out with a bang and I would long be remembered.

Turning the corner a little too rapidly and not watching where I was going, I ran smack dab into a little thing and knocked her on her ass. She made a loud oomph and hit her butt hard. I frowned and look down at the small thing at my feet. It was our new photographer. The first thing I noticed was her size, but it wasn't what captured my attention. She looked up at me with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. The color between a warm burnished brandy and a rich hot cocoa, her eyes were bewitching. The pupils were outlined in a dark charcoal gray and those lashes. Damn. Even at this distance, I could see that her eyelashes were thick, long and bare. She blinked her eyes and my frown became deeper. Fear. There was so much fear swimming in those brandy eyes that I wanted to flinch myself. Was she scared of me? Was she scared of my size? Or was she scared of men in general?

She got to her feet quickly and backed up a few steps. "I'm sorry Mr. Undertaker. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She called me Mister Undertaker. I grunted and she jumped. She stuttered out another apology and flew down the hall. I shook my head and continued to my locker room.

I made it into my locker room without any more interruptions. The halls were still swarming with people; mostly the camera crew and a few stray members of the stage crew. Barely shutting the door, I stripped quickly. Dispensing my gear onto an empty chair; I stalked naked into the bathroom. After turning on the hot water, I climbed under the spray and washed quickly.

The next month would be spent around Punk and our storyline. Words would be exchanged, emotions would run high, and ambushes would be completely welcomed. Then at the end of May at Extreme Rules, I would get my chance to for the title. It would be an anything goes match or maybe no holds barred fight. Either way, I was ready for my chance.

I dressed in a pair of sweat pants that rode low on my hips and a dark sweatshirt. After all, I wasn't planning on wearing them long. An early flight to Greensboro, North Carolina was schedule in the morning so sleep was all I wanted tonight. Last night was a disaster and I had no desire to repeat it.

My match with Brodus Clay ran over time since Punk interfered so the back parking lot was almost deserted. Almost. One lone figure stood huddled in a corner, shaking uncontrollably. The same little girl I had knocked on her ass was all by herself and apparently scared to death. There was a few more vehicles in the parking lot, but she never made a move towards any of them.

Most of the time the wrestlers and crew all stay in the same hotel; it was easier that way. So I took a deep breath and spoke. "Need a ride?" My voice was deep, harsh, and husky. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned her head my way. I couldn't see her face; it was too dark since she was in the shadows, but I could plainly see the tension and fear in her shaking body.

"Um… You don't mind?" I wasn't expecting that question. Hell, I was sure she was going to refuse and run away, but she held firm.

"Come on." I grunted and started toward my truck. I threw my gear in the back of the extended cab and turned to face the photographer. She was loaded down with two large bags and I quickly took them from her. They were heavy; too heavy for her small frame. She watched me with wide dark eyes, but I didn't see any fear. I stepped back, out of her way and she climbed in the truck. I shut the door and rounded the too-colorful truck.

The trip to the hotel was spent in silence, but I used that time to examine our new photographer. Even if the passing street lights, I couldn't clearly make out of the color of her hair, but it looked to be long. She had it piled high on the top of her hair in a mess of curls and those curls looked soft. She had a heart shaped face with a small button nose and a Cupid 's bow mouth. The curve of her jaw was smooth and her neck disappeared into the over-sized hoodie she was wearing. I couldn't see her figure so I didn't know if she was as small as I thought, but the clothes she had on swallowed her whole. By the time I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, she had gotten the shaking somewhat controlled.

I got out of the truck and went around to open her door. Her eyes met mine and I found that I couldn't move. I was suddenly struck with how beautiful she was and how absolutely innocent. Those long lashes blinked several times before finally sitting still. There was still no fear in her brandy eyes and for that I was grateful. Her eyes were curious as they held mine and her lips tilted like she wanted to smile but wasn't sure if she should.

She swallowed. "Thank you, Mr. Undertaker for the ride."

My eyes narrowed and I grunted. I moved out of her way and she jumped down. I grabbed our bags, shut the door, and headed towards the front door of the hotel. I heard her soft footsteps behind me and I forced myself to slow down. I had already my key but it occurred to me that she may not. I stopped abruptly and she hit my back; hard and once again I knocked her on her ass. Turning around, I helped her to her feet.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were going to stop."

I grunted again then nodded. "Do you have a room?" I asked. She flinched from my harsh tone then nodded.

"I do."

I nodded and continued forth. I made it to my hotel room before I realized I had her bags. I stepped out in the hall; hoping I would catch her before she disappeared into her room, but she was already gone. I started towards the front desk when I realized that I didn't know her name. I remembered that Vince told us, but I didn't remember it specially. Stepping back into the room, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Vince's number.

"Yea?"

"What is the new photographer's name?" I asked; getting right to the point.

"Calaway?"

I grunted my reply.

"Ashley Martin." He replied warily. I grunted my thanks and hung up. I knew I would be answering a lot of questions the next time I saw Vince, but for now I didn't care. I headed back towards the front desk. An older woman with thinning gray hair and bright blue eyes stared back at me. Maybe this would be easy.

"I need to know what room Ashley Martin is staying in?" I asked in my Undertaker voice.

She blinked at me. "I'm sorry Sir, I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information."

I pulled a fifty dollar bill from my wallet and slid it towards her. "It's important." I replied.

"Are you her friend?" She asked; eying the large bill.

I grunted again. "Yeah." Sure, if it got me Ashley's room number.

The lady with the name tag that read Veronica sighed. "Alright, but just this once." She said taking the fifty from my fingertips and stuffing it in her pocket. Her nails went tap tap tap over the keyboard as she typed in Ashley's name. A frown marred her features. She turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Sir, but no one by the name of Ashley Martin is staying at this hotel."

* * *

**The Next Morning—**

After dropping off Ashley's bags in Vince's makeshift office and avoiding any and all questions since Vince wasn't around, I headed towards my locker room. The trip to Greensboro was a quiet one. My mind was on Ashley. She told me that she had a room, but could she have meant not at that hotel and if that was the case then why didn't she say anything? She did disappear once I entered my hotel room, but that really didn't mean anything.

I rounded another corner and stopped dead when I saw Ashley leaning against my locker room door. Her hair was down around her shoulders and it was a light caramel brown and so very curly. Not Shirley Temple curly, but curly. She was dressed in blue jeans and pink t-shirt. Matching pink flip flops on her feet.

She looked my way and she started to shake. What the hell? I walked slowly towards her and her shaking became more violent. Since she wasn't wearing clothes two sizes too big, I couldn't help but notice her little body. Her breasts were small about the size of baseballs, her stomach was flat, her waist small, and her hips had a little flare. She may be little, but she was all woman. A sexy little female that was shaking to the point I thought her teeth were going to fall out.

"Yeah?" I barked out harshly and she jumped ten foot in the air and looked up at me. I was overcome with the intensity of the fear in her beautiful brandy colored eyes. Fear so thick, I felt it choking me.

"Um… last night… you… my bags…"

"Gave them to Vince." I replied in a softer tone for some reason. I didn't like the fact that I had scared her and that was something I didn't understand either.

She nodded. "Thanks." She said in a breathy voice before taking off. I called her name and she slowly turned around; her eyes wider than ever. "What hotel are you staying in tonight?" I asked. If anything her brandy eyes got a little bigger. She named the same hotel I was staying in and I grunted. She took off in a dead run.

Something had her so frightened that she was drowning in it and God help me, I wanted to know what.


	3. The Photographer

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I changed Ashley's last name.. I'm sure some of you noticed the mistake. Someone informed me that Punk's last name was Brooks and I didn't know this. Ashley and Punk are not related. Just wanted to clear that up. Her last name is now Martin.

Chapter Three  
The Photographer

"Schedule?" I asked my assistant, Ted as I entered my locker room and started dressing in my gear. My curiosity with Ashley would have to wait until I had time. With a house show this evening and another early flight in the morning to do an autograph signing in Los Angeles, California, I was too busy to satisfy my curiosity of the new photographer.

"You don't have an appearance at the house show tonight. Instead you have a photo shoot with the new photographer."

I stopped in mid dress and faced my assistant. "What?" I barked.

He nodded with affirmation. "Mr. McMahon didn't want you or Punk to make an appearance until Smackdown on Friday. He wants to keep the fans on the edges of their seats for the rest of the month. He said too many—."

"Wardrobe?" I asked; interrupting his rambling.

He looked down at the clipboard in his hands once more. "Wrestling gear and street clothes. It was the photographer's idea to do a series of shots in street clothes than a series of shots in your wrestling gear. She's going to have them ready for your autograph signing tomorrow which is from ten to two."

Frowning, I continued to get dressed. Two series of shots; one in street clothes and the other in my wrestling gear. That's just stupid. The reason for the signings is for fans to meet the Undertaker. Who the hell is going to want pictures of me in street clothes? Well, I was just going to have to tell her I wasn't doing any pictures of me in street clothes.

"After the photo shoot?" I asked before my assistant walked out of the door.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "You're free until the signing." He said before slipping out the door.

I nodded and finished dressing. Once finished, I headed out towards the main part of the arena and came to an abrupt stop. Ashley had set up two separate scenes inside the ring. On the right a dark black cloth with a night scene on it had been hung up and a rather large tree stump sat in front of it. A fog machine was off to the side, plugged up and ready to be used. The left side had a green back drop hung up with several props off to the side. A half ladder, a straight back chair that looked to be ancient, and what looked to be the front end of a bike that was mounted on a steel base. Several cameras were set up around the two scenes.

As I approached, Ashley heard me and turned around. I waited for the shaking and the fear, but instead a small hint of a smile crossed her face. I bet she was absolutely gorgeous if she actually let her face light up with a smile.

"Hi. You're a little early, but I'm almost ready. Since you're in wrestling gear, we're start there first." She declared before turning her back to me. I shook my head and climbed into the ring. Since this very room was going to be packed with thousands of fans, I knew we wouldn't be here long. While waiting for Ashley, I turned my attention to the large back drop with the night scene. I couldn't help but be drawn in by how real it looked.

It was a scene from a grave yard. A very old one for the head stones were very old and falling apart. The grass looked damp and there wasn't any flowers. An old oak tree took up the whole left side and it dominated the grave yard. The old branches seem to reach out to touch the head stones. The branches and the tree itself looked wet. A large full moon took up the right side and it lit up the grave yard. The scene looked spooky and surreal.

"Life like, isn't it?"

I looked over my shoulder and found Ashley to be standing behind me. I grunted my answer and another hint of smile tilted her mouth.

"I took the picture." She replied.

That surprised me. "It's not painted?" I asked. She looked surprised at my question but recovered quickly.

"Nope. This was taken at old cemetery not far from where I grew up in Stull, Kansas. It's the Stull Cemetery, but it's more famous nicknames are The Seven Lost Gates of Hell, The Cemetery of the Damned, Satan's Burial Ground, and the most notably is The Seventh Gate to Hell. This cemetery is often said to be where Satan the Devil himself holds court with his lost worshippers."

I had never heard her say so much and in one complete sentence. She was animated and her brandy colored eyes were shining with knowledge. When I didn't say anything she went back to talking, but I was okay with that. I liked listening to her talk. She had a honey coated voice.

"The legends also say that the Devil has been appearing here since the 1850's and insist that the original name of the town was "Skull" and that the later corruption of that into "Stull" was simply to cover the fact that the area was steeped in black magic. It was said that the witchcraft-practicing early settlers were so repentant about their past deeds that they changed the name of the town. In truth, the town was called "Deer Creek Community" until 1899, when the last name of the first postmaster, Sylvester Stull, was adopted as the name of the village. The post office closed down in 1903, but the name stuck."

"You know a lot about this subject." I stated.

She shrugged. "I did a Halloween calendar for this small town store a couple of years ago and it was all about haunted cemeteries. This one was just my favorite because I didn't live far from it."

I nodded. "So you took the picture?" I made it into a question.

She nodded in replied as I turned to face her. "I did. It was a very cold October evening and there was already ice everywhere. I thought it would be the perfect scene for the Undertaker."

I nodded in agreement. She was right. It was the perfect scene for my character. "How did you get it onto something so large?" I asked; curious.

She blinked those beautiful eyes in surprise. I guess I shocked her with a whole question. "With digital cameras and computers, I can put any picture on anything I want. We have some amazing technology now."

She was teasing me with that last sentence and I was suddenly more interested in her than I was before I got here. The shy scared of her own shadow little girl was gone and in front of me was a confident woman that loved her job and she was good at it too. Just from this one cemetery scene, I could tell that she was essentially talented. However, I was more intrigued of what had put the fear in her eyes and made her shake in her shoes just this morning, because right now there was no signs of that girl.

"First, we'll shoot some of you in front of the grave yard with your wrestling gear and then we'll go from there."

I nodded and stood in front of the back drop. I thought I wouldn't mention the street clothes thing until after we finished this session. She snapped a few shots of me before I could blink. She began to bark out orders; turn your head this way, move your hand this way, and tilt your head that way. Hell, before I knew it an hour had past and we were finished. She took the little card out of the camera and inserted it into her lap top.

"Come here and take a look. See if you like them." She ordered me and I felt myself responding. Who knew being ordered around by a five foot two inch little girl would turn me on, but then again she was a sexy little thing.

Looking over her shoulder, I watched as she went through the pictures one by one. I didn't know how she did it, but these pictures were simply remarkable. The look in my eyes was pure malice and that's perfect for the Undertaker. The background popped out and shined, but it didn't surpass me. If anything the background made my character stand out more. She was talented.

"Do you like them?" She asked.

I nodded. "I do."

Another small hint of smile twitched her cupids bow mouth and I was suddenly struck with the urge to make her really smile. I wanted to see her face light up.

"Which two do you like the best?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I'll take the two you pick out and make sure the lighting is good and there aren't any imperfections, then I'll get them printed out for tomorrow."

I nodded and picked out the two that I like the best. One of them was of me just standing there but I looked evil as hell and it captured the Undertaker's attitude. The second one was me with my eyes rolled back in my head and slicing a finger across my throat. A perfect signature of the Undertaker. She tagged those and started clicking away on her computer.

"You going to L.A.?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am. I have a flight in the morning at eight." She replied as she closed the application on her computer. She turned her back on me and grabbed another camera. "Do you want to go change?" She asked.

I let out a sigh. She wasn't going to like it, but I wasn't going to do any pictures in street clothes. "No." I said.

She frowned. "What?"

"I'm not changing clothes."

Her frown deepened. "Why?"

"No one wants a picture of me in street clothes. I'm the Undertaker and that's what I'm there for."

"You would be surprised. I'm sure there's going to be a lot of people there that want a picture of you dressed up in your gear, but you in street clothes in going to be popular too."

My eyes narrowed and she blushed. Did she find me attractive? I wanted her to, but I still wasn't going to take pictures in my street clothes.

I shook my head. "Not happening."

She lets out a sigh and I wondered if she was going to give up or pull the Vince card. I hope she didn't do either. I wanted to see her come alive with an argument. I bet she was sexy as hell when she got all riled up.

"Go change. Please. I promise you won't be disappointed. I know what I'm talking about." Her back was to me so I couldn't see her face, but I wanted to. She wasn't whining or pleading and she didn't raise her voice, she was just speaking what she thought was the truth.

"If I do, how do you plan on taking these?" I asked.

She finally turned around and her brandy eyes were shining with mischief. "On the bike."

I frowned. "What?" I barked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll put you on the bike and take a few pictures then later I'll photo shop in a motorcycle of your choosing."

I grunted and ducked out of the ring. I made it back to my locker room and changed into a pair of tight black jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt. I pulled back my shoulder length auburn hair and slipped into a pair of tennis shoes. I scrubbed my face clean and made my way back to the arena.

To my surprise, she was finishing up with Punk and he too was in street clothes. He gave me a dirty look, smiled at Ashley and ducked out of the ring.

"You finished with him?" I asked.

She nodded. "He did his wrestling gear before you got here."

I nodded and grabbed the bike. "Where?" I asked.

She pointed towards the night scene. "There."

I placed it in front of back drop before climbing across it. She raised her camera and set to work.

* * *

**Later That Night—**

The little brandy eyed beauty had talent and lots of it. She shot over a dozen different poses of me on that damn bike, but she never came near me. She gave me commands but other than that she kept quiet. She never once showed any fear of me or anything else around us. She was quiet, confident, and cute as hell. She would bite her lip and cock her head to the side before hitting that damn button and the camera would flash. By the time she had finished the pictures, my tight pants were even tighter and I was in a lot of pain.

I wanted her and when I want something, I take it. I didn't question why I wanted her. I just did and I had a feeling she would be dynamite in the sack. And since she was staying in the same hotel I was, she would be easy to find and that's all I needed to know. Except for her room number which I didn't know. Grabbing my wallet, key card, and cell phone I headed towards the front desk. I guess I was going to be spending another fifty bucks.

Another lady was at this desk, but this one was young and looking at me like I was dessert. Maybe I wouldn't be spending any money after all.

"Can you tell me what room Ashley Martin is in?" I asked her.

She giggled. For what, I don't know, but I didn't care. She immediately went to tapping on that computer. When she stopped tapping, she looked at me with a glint in her eye. She licked her lips and her eyes traveled the tall length of my body.

"There is no Ashley Martin staying here."

"What?" I barked harshly. She jumped at the tone of my voice, but nodded. "Ashley Martin is not at this hotel." She said again.

Could she be lying? I had to be sure. "Are you sure? My sister said she was staying here." The small lie slipped from my lips before I could stop it.

She shook her head and her long blond hair moved with her. "No Sir, I'm sorry."

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Loved them! You guys are the greatest!


	4. Questions And No Answers

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: To: **Shyann, Ashley, lilywhite25, Keeper of Oz, BingoBaby, & MissBrianna, **Thank you for the reviews! Lately, I haven't had time to reply to each one of you, but I do appreciate each one and love them all!

Chapter Four  
Questions With No Answers

I kept my head down as I entered the crowded mall. With a do-rag and a hat on my head to hide my hair and dark sunglasses to hide my bright green eyes, I was hoping no one would recognize me. However I had two objects working against me: my height and the fact that the mall had advertised my presence at the mall. So as I entered the too popular mall, I was bombarded with fans.

I never make small talk with the fans, not because I wanted to be rude but because I wasn't that type. I didn't smile at them either. Hell, I didn't want to ruin my image. The Undertaker didn't smile, he didn't laugh, and he sure as hell didn't make small talk, but he could never disappoint his fans and I didn't. So I stand in a sea of people; old and young alike, my mind is on Ashley.

For two nights now, I was sure she was staying at the same hotel as I was but she wasn't registered or at least the hotels couldn't find her. Could she have registered under a different name? Or could she have just lied about where she was staying at? I was thinking she had registered under a different name, but if that was the case, the question was why? Did it have something to do with the fear that was choking the very life out of her or was it something else?

Finally the crowd dispersed and I continued on my way towards the back of the mall where the tables were being set up for myself and Punk to sign autographs. I knew Ashley was going to be there with the already finished pictures. She had asked me yesterday if she could choose the street clothes pictures and since I didn't care and I didn't think anyone would want them, I agreed.

Spotting Ashley in a mass of jumbled people was easier than I thought, but then again I towered over most. She was just hanging up her phone when I reached her.

I grabbed her shoulder and her reaction was not one that I expected. She jumped and spun around at the same time, her breathing harsh and her hand at her throat. The fear in her beautiful eyes was so thick, it put yesterday morning to shame.

"Mr. Undertaker." My name came out breathless and sexy as hell. I grunted my reply. She looked down at her feet and gave a little shake. Like she was trying to clear her head or something, but when she looked back up, the fear was completely gone. In its place was the professional little photographer I had worked with just yesterday afternoon.

How in the hell did she do that? What or who had put the fear in her eyes? Was it a man? A lover? A pissed off co-worker? I wanted to drag her off to the nearest exit and demand she tell me what the hell was going on and that bothered me. I was the Undertaker and maybe that was only a character, but the dark, brooding, keep to myself and scare other people was the way I had always been. I had two friends that I actually talk to and hung out with. Since my ex-wife, I only ever have one night stands and I didn't care if I got their names or not. I liked it that way. I didn't want to be involved and I didn't want to care about another woman and damn it all to hell, but Ashley made me want to get involved and she made me want to care.

"I have those two pictures and I think you're going to be impressed." She said as she walked off. I didn't think I was going to be impressed, but I followed her anyway over to where the two separate tables were set up. I watched the sway of her hips as I followed closely behind. Today she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that cupped her small ass and a dark blue tank top showed off her toned arms and smooth skin. I was getting hard just watching her walk. Fuck. We reached the tables and she turned towards me. Her brandy eyes were lit up with excitement, but she still wasn't smiling. She grabbed two different pictures from the four piles on the table and handed them to me.

She was right. I was impressed. The first one was me sitting on a black Harley with deep purple flames shooting down the sides. The look on my face was one of cockiness, but sinful at the same time. My hands were gripping the handles of the motorcycle and how she did that, I didn't know. Both feet were resting on the ground which was dirt since the scene behind me was the grave yard. What surprised me most were my eyes. She captured the Undertaker in my eyes. The essence, the core, the spirit, the very heart of the Undertaker was in my eyes.

I looked at the second one and was equally rapt. In the same black t-shirt and black jeans, but instead of tennis shoes I was wearing cowboy boots—photo shopped, I'm sure—she had me lean against the green back drop and the ropes of the ring. However the green back drop and the ring were gone. I was now leaning against a brick wall of some building. My hands were in my pockets and it pulled my tight pants even tighter and I couldn't believe what else the picture showed. Besides the smug bad boy look on my face and the same Undertaker look in my eyes, she captured my erection. My straining cock was clearly visible and throbbing against my black jeans. Fuck, she was talented.

I thrust the pictures back in her hands and grunted. She took them with a frown. "You didn't like them?" She asked.

I just looked at her. She showed no signs of realizing what she had caught on camera. Besides just the fear that seem to take her over from time to time, she had me titillated and I didn't like it. Just how innocent was she and if I took her to bed would she understand it was for only one night. I didn't think she did, but I still wanted her.

"I did." I finally replied before walking off. Damn, I wanted her. I wanted her in my bed, under me, all night long and damn it, it was going to happen soon. Consequences be damned.

* * *

I couldn't believe she was right. Signing the last autograph of the day, I let out a sigh of complete relief. My hand was aching from the constant four hours of use. The first two set of pictures to disappear had been the ones of me in street clothes. I couldn't believe it. The women would take one look at the four sets of pictures and immediately grabbed the one of me against the wall and when that one was gone, the one with me on the bike disappeared next. Sure, the little boys and girls that were fans of the Undertaker would grab one of the Undertaker pictures, but most the fans were women.

Now that the crew was packing up everything and the fans were gone, I had something I had to do. I looked around and immediately spotted Ashley. She had been taking pictures all afternoon and in the process, she had put me in a lot of pain. My body just responded to her whenever she was around and it didn't matter what she was doing. So I spent the last four hours in a constant state of arousal. I was going to fix that tonight.

Stalking over to where she sat, putting away her cameras, I watched her. She was careful with her cameras. She handled them with gentle ease as she put them away. She treasured those cameras and for good reason. She was so very talented at getting some good shots. She had definitely impressed me.

She looked up and caught my eye and her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile. I wondered if the reason she didn't was because it was me. Was she unsure of what my reaction would be? Did she care what my reaction would be? Wishful thinking? Fuckin' A.

"I told you I was right." She teased.

I nodded. "What hotel are you staying in?" I asked.

She looked kind of lost for a minute before finally answering. "The Mayfield."

I grunted my disapproval. It was a nice place but it was in down town LA and cute little girls like Ashley wouldn't do well. I didn't know why I cared, but I did. She wasn't going to stay there. She just didn't know it. Yet.

"What room number?" I asked.

She cocked her head and just looked at me. I could wait her out. I wanted to know her room number and I would stand here all night to get it.

"One oh five." She said warily.

My eyes narrowed. "Do you tell anyone your room number?" I growled.

Fear flashed in her brandy brown eyes before disappearing. She stood up and shook her head. "No. Only you."

I nodded. "Keep it that way." I growled at her. She quickly nodded and I stomped away. The thought of her giving her room number away to another man makes my chest hurt; it burns deep within and it pissed me off. It was feeling I didn't like and I didn't welcome, but maybe I just needed to work her out of my system.

* * *

I entered the Mayfield Hotel lobby and looked around. It was a nice place with bright colored furniture and even brighter lights. No one could tell what lurked outside the hotel, but I knew and I didn't want Ashley staying here. Taking her back to my hotel would solve that problem and another one; my desire for her. I needed to get her out of my system. Fast.

But first with her room number in hand, I wanted; no I needed to know. Stepping up to the front desk, the man there looked way up at me.

"Sir?" He asked.

"I need my sister's room number. She told me what it was, but I don't remember. Could you tell me what room Ashley Martin is staying in?" I tried lying first and if that didn't work, I would offer money.

To my surprise he shrugged and started typing away at his computer. "There is no one by the name of Martin staying at this hotel." He replied.

I frowned. "Are you sure? She told me the Mayfield." I replied back.

Even more to my complete disbelief, he turned the computer around to let me see the screen. "Our guests are in alphabetic order by the last name. Martin is not on here."

Since he let me see the screen, I looked. He was right. There wasn't any Martin registered. Once he turned the screen around, I leaned down until I was nose to nose with him. His eyes went wide and he gulped. Using my Undertaker voice, I said. "How often do you give out young women's room numbers? Does it not even occur to you that I might be someone set out to hurt this girl? You don't need to work here so you can either quit on your own terms or I'll have you fired. Do you understand me?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes Sir."

With that said, I walked towards the rooms. He didn't even hesitate to give out information and even though she wasn't registered, it didn't matter. Hell, he didn't even try to extort money for her room number. Passing some guy dressed in all black, I finally reached her room. I took several deep breaths and knocked on the door.

I heard movement before the door finally opened and when it did, I instantly regretted ever coming here. She made the ache in my chest kick up a notch. Her hair was falling down around her shoulders; the locks silky brown and curly. Her eyes were deeper in color as fear and something else I couldn't name clouded them over. Her scantily clad body made my cock throb within the restrains of my tight black jeans and I was instantly pissed that she would answer the door dressed the way she was. The little pink cami top and matching boy shorts didn't hide much.

I growled and she jumped. "Do you always answer the door dressed like that?"

She licked her lips and the throbbing in my pants picked up its pace. "I thought it was room service." She whispered. I didn't like that answer at all.

"You didn't look through the peep hole?" I barked and she jumped.

She shook her head and I grunted. Damn fool girl was going to get herself killed. I stalked past her and into her hotel room. The place was clean and spotless except for Ashley's suitcase on the bed. I heard the door close behind me as I took in my surroundings.

She was still by the door when I finally turned around. "Why are you here?" Her voice whisper soft.

I wanted her and that's the reason I was here, but first I had a big question and I wanted it answered. Now.

"What name are you registered under?" I asked as I slowly stalked toward her and the tone of my voice left no room for an argument.

Her peaches and cream complexion went milky white. That's a thought-provoking reaction. "My name." She answered.

I grunted. "What name?"

Her breathing started to pick up. "Ashley Martin." Her voice barely above a whisper.

I leaned down until our noses touched. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her breathing was coming a little faster. "Try again, Darlin'." I demanded; my Texas drawl thick as ever. Her reactions to my questions were making me harder. Suddenly she started to shake and the fear was so thick, it swirled around us. I stepped back away from her and she calmed down. A little.

"That's none of your business." She replied and my eyebrows went up. That's where she was mistaking. I was making it my business. Why, I didn't know. But it didn't matter because my actions were my own and I didn't get a shit what others thought.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm making it my business. The last three hotels you've stayed at, you've registered under a different name. You're so scared now, you're shaking. What the hell is going on, Ashley?"

I could tell she wanted to say something, but she was fighting it with everything she had. She started shaking her head. "Leave." She demanded, but it wasn't that effective. She had no push behind it.

I grunted and shook my head. "No." I replied.

She was starting to panic and I didn't like it. "Please." Her voice was softer now.

"I'm not leaving. What the hell has you so damn scared, Darlin'?"

She started shaking her head and it traveled down to her body. Before I could react, she ran past me and into the bathroom. I followed her into the bathroom. I had frightened her so bad, I had made her throw up. Damn, that hadn't been my agenda. I held back her hair until she was finally finished.

"Leave." She whispered again.

I ignored her as I grabbed a washcloth and wet it. Wiping down her face and neck, I couldn't help but notice her sexy little body. Yeah, I'm a bastard. I have never denied that. She was beautiful and hot and my cock throbbed with notification.

After wiping her down, I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down. I knew she was small, but until now I never really knew how small. Her suitcase was in the way so I picked it up and placed it in on the floor. I noticed a piece of paper sticking out so I pulled it out and what I read had more angry than I ever felt before. What the hell was going on?


	5. Some Truth

Disclaimer: The Undertaker is not mine.. :-(

Author's Note: To: **MissBrianna, lilywhite25, BingoBaby, tanya2beyour21, Keeper of Oz, Ashlee Marie, TakersSoulMate, & Magbratts- Thank you so much for your reviews! They were kind and thoughtful and (giggling) I loved them! **

Chapter Five  
Some Truth

After wiping her down, I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down. I knew she was small, but until now I never really knew how small. Her suitcase was in the way so I picked it up and placed it in on the floor. I noticed a piece of paper sticking out so I pulled it out and what I read had more angry than I ever felt before. What the hell was going on?

Reading the letter again, my blood only boiled more. What sick bastard would write this to a woman? The words were simple enough and familiar, but the underlying meaning was menacing. This guy was watching her. He probably watched our interaction over the pictures just today at the mall. And the last three words in bold ink and so deeply pressed into the paper, the words were meant probably as a warning.

Well, I can't forget this evening  
And your face when you were leaving

_You were so excited._

Well, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow

_I'll be miserable_

I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, if living is without you

_**And I won't. **_

I stood to my full height and turned to face Ashley. She was looking at me with fear and uncertainty. Is this what put the fear in her eyes? What made her shake so hard, her teeth rattled? How many letters just like this has she received? I intended to find out.

"How many of these have you received?" I asked.

She sucked in air and shook her head. "That's none of your business." She replied, coming to her knees on the bed.

My eyes narrowed. "How many?" I asked again.

She motioned for the letter. "Give it to me." She demanded with firmly. She swallowed and added in a much lower voice. "Please."

I shook my head. "How many of these have you received?" I emphasized each word slowly.

"It's none of your business, Mr. Undertaker." She was so polite sounding and sure of that. How wrong she was.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." I told her.

She let out a sigh. "I promise it's no big deal. Really. I'm okay now. Thank you for holding back my hair while I threw up. I really appreciate it, but I promise I'm fine now so you can leave." She tried to be that professional little photographer from earlier today, but the vulnerability in her eyes gave her away.

I stepped closer to the bed and to her and her little body trembled, but she held her ground. I took another step and came to stand right in front of her with my shins touching the bed. She still had to look up. Her long eyelashes blinked up at me and her fists clenched by her side. The fear was still there, but it was faint. Something else flashed in her eyes, but it was gone so fast I didn't catch it.

I held up the letter and tried something different. "When did you get this?"

She blinked again like she didn't expect that question. She took a deep breath. "Right before you got here."

I nodded. I was pretty sure that's the only reason why I even found the letter. She was in a hurry to hide it when I knocked. Then another thought came to me. "You received this just before I got here, but you didn't check the peephole?" My voice rising with each word.

She flinched and nodded. "I didn't think. I thought you were room service and I was jumpy." She frowned more and shook her head. "Why am I telling you this?" She asked softly, staring at the bedspread.

"Because I'm making it my business." I replied. I touched the tip of my finger to her chin and tilted her head up. A bolt of something I couldn't name hit my fingers and she flinched. I just sucked in a breath. What the fuck was that? Her eyes met mine and those long eyelashes fluttered before finally focusing on my eyes.

I shook my head; clearing my thoughts and getting back to the task at hand. "How many of these letters have you received?" I asked as I slowly began to move my head towards hers.

She gulped and another tremor went through her body. "Five. I've received five of those letters."

I drew my head back to look at her better. Something about the way she said that didn't seem right. She seemed to realize that and she shook her head. "Just five." She replied and I nodded. "But it's none of your business." She added.

I took a step back. "Do you have the others with you?" I asked, ignoring her statement.

Her eyes widened and I immediately knew the answer. "I have two of the others with me."

"Let me see them." I demanded.

She shook her head. "No." She said forcefully.

I cocked an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. "No?"

She scrambled off the bed and away from me. "It's none of your business, Mr. Undertaker and I would prefer if you left." She replied, going to the door and pulling it open.

"Close the door." I said softly, but I left no room for argument.

To my astonishment, she defied me by shaking her head. "Leave." She took a deep breath. "Please." She added, her voice shaking. The girl had guts.

I stalked over to her and shut the door. She jumped as it slammed shut. "Where are they?" I asked.

She tried to move away from me and I stopped her. Crowding her against the wall, I asked again. "Where are they?"

"What?"

"The other letters, Ashley. Where are they?"

She swallowed as her eyes searched mine. "If I show you, will you leave?" She asked and I nodded. "Promise?" She replied and I nodded again giving her the promise and she visibly relaxed. Apparently she didn't know that I'm a bastard. I'll leave, but only when I'm ready and then she's coming with me.

I stepped back, allowing her to get the other letters. She goes to the suitcase and pulls out two letters from the very bottom. She turned to face me and handed me just one letter.

"That one I received in Greensboro."

I nodded and read the letter.

Every breath you take  
Every step you make  
I'll be watching you

Every breath you take  
Every word you say  
I'll be watching you

Every move you make  
Every smile you fake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

**I'll be watching you**

Fuck! This guy was nuts. The words were from a song that he butchered but I recognized it. Reading the first one again, I found I realized it too was a song that he once again butchered.

"This one I received the night before." She replied, handing me another letter. This is the one she received the night I drove her to the hotel.

You are my shining star  
Don't go away  
Wanna be right here where you are

Till my dying day

I know I you're lonely  
I'll give my love to only you

Till my dying day

You're my shining star  
Don't go  
Stay right here where you belong

**Til Your Dying Day**

If this guy was giving me the creeps, I could only imagine how Ashley was feeling. She had a stalker. A crazy fucked up malicious stalker. All stalkers were probably dangerous, but this one following Ashley was probably willing to kill her and for me that wasn't an option.

"Have you notified the police?" I asked. She really needed to call the authorities.

She nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"And?" I barked harshly.

She jumped. "They said they couldn't do anything until he was a threat." Her voice was whisper voice.

Fuck. "These letters seem pretty threatening to me." I stated.

She shrugged. "They said the cards and letters were nothing but crazy ramblings of a bored man."

While my ears heard all the facts about the police dismissing her crazy ass stalker so easily and their stupid idea that this guy is nothing but bored, my brain picks up the fact that she said letters and _cards_. She had been receiving cards too?

"Cards?" I questioned and her face turns flour pasty white.

Her breathing picked up and she started shaking again. "You said you would leave once I showed you the letters."

I shrugged. "I lied." I replied with no guilt whatsoever. Her beautiful brandy eyes narrowed and her mouth flattened into a stern little line. Damn, she looked cute when she was mad. I shook my head. I don't refer to women as cute. What the hell was I thinking? Women were sexy, hot, beautiful, or just fuckable not cute or adorable, but whenever I was around this small scrap of a woman that's just how I saw her. Getting her out of my system by fucking her is probably what I need, but first I need to make sure she's safe.

"Mr. Undertaker—."

I interrupted her with a slash of my hand. She flinched like I was going to hit her and my frown deepened. "Stop with the mister undertaker. Call me Taker or Mark." I told her.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Please leave." Her voice was shaky.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and shook my head. "Talk. Tell me what the hell is going on." I demanded.

She backed up against the wall and slid down it slowly. Once her butt was on the floor, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her. I hated that I made her do this, but she needed to talk about it and for some reason my dick wouldn't allow my brain to function clearly enough to walk away until it got what it wanted.

Her deep breath filled the silence in the room and I turned my gaze on her. Her eyes were unfocused, but full of fear and she was shaking. I had no idea what she was going to tell me but I knew she was going to talk. I just had to wait her out.

"It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I had been in Africa for several weeks, following the mating, breeding, and finally the rearing of the Secretary Bird. I was so excited because I had caught some fabulous and breathtaking photos from not just the birds but from other wildlife and the views there were simply amazing."

My frown is going to be permanently etched on my face. Africa? Lions? Other wild cats? Hyenas? Black Cape Buffalo? Africa? "Isn't Africa dangerous for a little thing like you?" I asked.

Her eyes blinked up at me. Her eyelashes were so abnormally long. She shook her head. "Not really. I mean it can be but I had guides and the proper attire. I was safe." She assured me.

I nodded, but I still wasn't convinced. "Go on."

"I had a box at the post office so I only got personal mail at my house, but at that time I had stopped it because I was out of town. I was shifting through mail, relaxing on my favorite chair and in the nice cool air conditioning when I spotted it. It was addressed to my post office box so I didn't think much of it, but it had no return address. It was a birthday card and it wasn't signed. It had a huge and very overelaborate birthday cake on the front and inside it simply said, 'happy birthday'. For the next year and a half, I got a card at every holiday and birthday. I just ignored them."

I interrupted. "You just ignored them? You didn't think it was strange?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My career was taking off and I was becoming popular. I got letters and stuff all the time. Normally they were signed and just letters or people sending me their pictures, but I still didn't think anything about it."

"What changed?"

"I started getting them at home. Not mailed to me, but slipped under my door."

I swore. "He discovered where you lived." I stated.

She nodded. "He did. That was the first time I called the police. They said he or she wasn't a threat to me. They pretty much told me I was insane and had too much self-esteem."

Stupid fuckers. What the hell was wrong with them? "What happened to make him go from cards to the threatening letters?"

She uncurled her legs and stretched. I suddenly remember or I was reminded what she was wearing. That little camisole top rose with her stretched out arms revealing the tanned smooth skin of her belly. My cock stirred beneath my jeans and I shifted to ease the pain. Now wasn't the time.

She signed. "Mr. McMahon's job offer. It was a Friday morning when Vince came to my office where I worked and offered me a great job with some very nice benefits. I told him I was happy photographing wildlife. He upped the offer and gave me Monday to think about it. I went out to dinner with a friend right after work and when I got home, a letter had been slipped under the door."

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Not word for word, but summing it up. He didn't want me to take the job. He didn't want me to leave him. He told me I would be sorry if I did. The writing was bold and pressed so hard into the paper, I'm surprised the paper didn't rip."

"What did you do?"

"I called the police and again, they said there wasn't anything they could do. Until he or she showed himself, they couldn't do anything and neither could I. I called Mr. McMahon on Monday and took the job."

"But the letters didn't stop?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "They did at first. But started back the night before I ran into you."

I nodded. "Is that why you were so scared?"

She nodded in reply. "He found me at a hotel a thousand miles away from my home."

"So the next hotel you stayed at you registered under a different name?"

She nodded. "I did and he still found me. So I changed it again and he still found me. I've changed it every time we stay at a different hotel in a different city and so far every time he's found me."

"What names are you registering under?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Julie Lucille, Chesi London, Brit Greene. Just completely made up names."

"Have you notified the police of the following you around?"

She nodded. "I did and they said the same thing. He or she must show themselves or make a threat towards me."

I growled. What does this guy need to do for the police to take action? Hurt her? Kidnap her? Hell, kill her? What the fuck? I know they're overworked and understaffed, but this little girl was in trouble. I didn't really know what to do from here besides take her to bed, but I didn't think she was going to be up for that and I couldn't leave her here.

I stood up. "Pack your bags." I ordered as I grabbed her suitcase. She practically flew up off the floor and towards me.

"What?! Why?"

I gave her a dirty look and she flinched. "I'm not leaving you here in this part of town with a fucking stalker, Little Girl. Pack your bags. Now." I demanded.

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm safe as long as I stay in this hotel room."

I snorted. "Is that what you think?" I asked and She nodded. I dropped her suitcase on the bed and stalked toward the door. I opened it and looked at Ashley. "Lock it behind me."

She looked shocked but nodded. She didn't look smug or even happy that I was leaving. She looked disappointed. That look gave me a warm feeling in the dead center of my chest that I didn't understand. I shrugged it off and focused on my next task. I wasn't leaving without her. I was just getting ready to show her how vulnerable she truly was.

The door locked of course the moment she shut it, but then I heard the slide lock snick into place and I set to work. It didn't take but a minute to have the main lock open and the slide lock, well one hard hit with my shoulder and it broke.

Ashley let out a terrified cry as I entered the room. Her brandy eyes wide and swimming in fear, I knew I accomplished what I wanted. I hated scaring her, but at least I was going to get what the hell I wanted.

"Pack your bags." I ordered once more.

She shook her head. "What if I don't?" She asked me; holding her ground but still shaking.

I nodded. "Then I carry you out of here over my shoulder, kicking and screaming. What's it going to be?"

She licked her lips and gulped down air. I took a step forward and she took a step back. "Your choice, Little Girl. The easy way or the hard way." I wanted her to refuse again. Carrying her over my shoulder would put our bodies in close contact and I really wanted that body connection. In fact, I was craving it. Her breathing was picking up and she was backing up. She wanted to refuse. Every little fiber of her being was screaming to defy me; to tell me no. Bring it on, Little Girl. Bring it on.


	6. A Challenge

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: **A HUGE Thank you to: TakersSoulMate, Keeper Of Oz, Shyann, Bingobaby, lilywhte25, tanya2byour21, MissBrianna, and Kepouros **for your reviews! They mean so much!

Chapter Six  
A Challenge

"Pack your bags." I ordered once more.

She shook her head. "What if I don't?" She asked me; holding her ground but still shaking.

I nodded. "Then I'll carry you out of here over my shoulder, kicking and screaming. What's it going to be?"

She licked her lips and gulped down air. I took a step forward and she took a step back. "Your choice, Little Girl. The easy way or the hard way." I wanted her to refuse again. Carrying her over my shoulder would put our bodies in close contact and I really wanted that body connection. In fact, I was craving it. Her breathing was picking up and she was backing up. She wanted to refuse. Every little fiber of her being was screaming to defy me; to tell me no. Bring it on, Little Girl. Bring it on.

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"

I shrugged. "I don't." I bit out.

She flinched and took another step back. She looked hurt and suddenly I found myself wanting to take the words back. That's never happened to me before. I took a deep breath. "I don't care what you want. I don't care what others think."

"If you don't care than I'll stay here."

One step forward and she took two steps back. "I don't think so, Darlin'. You're coming with me."

"I don't see why I can't stay here."

My eyes narrowed and I took another step closer which made her take another step back. "He knows what room you're in, Ashley. Here you are not safe."

She let out another sigh. "Then I'll go to another hotel."

I took a step forward and she took another step back. One more step and she would be against the wall. "No you're coming with me."

"I don't see why. I'll be just as safe at another hotel as long as I leave this one."

I took another step and actually fought a smile when she came up against the wall. She drew in a sharp breath. I leaned down to bring our faces closer together. "No, I don't want you at another hotel room. I want you with me."

She swallowed. "Why? You don't even like me so why do you want me with you?"

I don't know where she got the idea that I didn't like her. I liked her. Maybe a little too much. I leaned closer to her until our noses bumped and touched. "Because I want you. I want you in my bed; under me. I want to bury myself so deep inside you that you don't know where you begin and where I end." I told her, my breath a caress across her face. Her brandy colored eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath.

"W-What?" She stuttered out.

I straightened up to my full height and stepped away. Her face was red and her breathing was erratic. Her beautiful eyes were wide and full of anger, incredulity, disbelief and to my pleasure, curiosity. I was delighted to see that she wasn't disgusted. Nope, she was curious. Let's just hope the old saying, curiosity killed the cat didn't apply here, because I wanted this little kitten to come out and play.

"You heard me, Ashley. I didn't stutter." I replied and if anything her breathing picked up and her eyes flashed fire.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

My lips twitched with the urge to smile again. Twice in one day. That's just peculiar and rarely happens. I guess I owe it to the little kitten in front of me.

"I never said anything about sleeping, Kitten."

Her eyes continued to flash fire. "Don't call me that and you know what I meant."

I nodded slowly. "It's going to happen, Ashley."

She shook her head. "You would force me?" She asked; fear creeping into her voice.

I advanced on her again; pressing her into the wall with my much larger body; my hands on either side of her head, blocking her in. As the fear swirled around us, I found myself getting angry at myself. I never meant to scare her. Especially to this degree.

"I would never force you. When you come to my bed and you will, it will be on your own free will and you will be begging me to take you." I said almost against her cupid's bow mouth.

The fear settled as it slowly vanished from her eyes and it was replaced by anger. She swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. "You're an arrogant bastard." She said softly and it was almost as if she was testing out the words; seeing how they tasted on her luscious little mouth.

I pushed away from her with the palm of my hands. "I never said otherwise, Kitten. Now pack your bags."

"If you think I'm coming with you now, you've lost your mind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend you're not because you are. Easy way or hard way, Ashley, but you are coming."

She threw me a dirty look and started to pack her suitcase. Another smile threatened to break my face, but I held it at bay. She was definitely a good girl and how I couldn't wait to make her do bad things.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we were at my hotel and I noticed Ashley's feet were slowly dragging. She had kept quiet the whole trip, but she was agitated, fidgety and nervous as hell. I could feel the fear coming off of her in waves and I wasn't sure how to respond to it. I hate that I made her scared of me, but at the same time I was hoping maybe it would keep her at arm's length. Well until I was ready for her to get closer. I would have to make sure she understood that this would be for one night only or maybe two or three nights, but nothing permanent or long term.

We entered my hotel room and she started to shake. Jesus! What the hell did I see in her? She was too dramatic and over the top for me and much too innocent. What the hell was I thinking?

"Mr. Taker?" Her voice was shaky and full of fear. She was still calling me mister. What the fuck?

"What?" I snapped and she flinched.

"What if he finds me here too?" Her question wasn't what I expected. I would have bet money that she was going to challenge me on the subject of me taking her to bed. I would have lost that money. But her quiet question full of fear had my chest hurting and I reached up to rub the imagery spot.

She looked so lost and damn, she looked so fucking scared. Who was this sick son of a bitch that dare frighten her? I was going to find out no matter what the costs.

I shook my head. "He's not going to and even if he does, I'm here and he's not going to get near you." I assured her.

She nodded. "Thanks."

I nodded in reply and motioned towards the bathroom. "Go take a bath or something. Relax. I'm going to order room service. Anything you do or don't like?" I asked.

"I'm allergic to mushrooms, but other than that I don't care."

I nodded and she grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I wonder if my luck could change. Before we left her hotel, she changed out of the short little boy shorts and that sexy little camisole and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Needless to say I was disappointed.

Calling room service, I ordered two t-bone steaks with loaded baked potatoes, two double cheeseburgers with French fries and onion rings, an order of spaghetti, an order of fettuccini alfredo, and a large chef salad. I also ordered a pitcher of mountain dew, a pitcher of cola, several bottles of water, and three of the largest milkshakes they had; two in chocolate and one in vanilla. They repeated the order back to me and I reassured them twice that was what I wanted to order. Before the end of the call, I ordered two large slices of chocolate cake, four slices of cheesecake; two in cherry, one strawberry and one plain. I covered all the bases.

"Is any of your food cooked with or around mushrooms?" I asked; almost forgetting.

"N-no sir."

"Make sure there isn't. My companion is deathly allergic of mushrooms." I told them. I wasn't sure how allergic she was but I didn't want to take any chances. I ended the call after telling them to bill the room and grabbed my clothes for my shower. I didn't have to wait long.

Ashley came out in a mist of steam and just one small glimpse, my pants got tighter in an instant erection. There wasn't any slow getting there or any building suspense, it was just limp as a noodle one minute than hard as a railroad spike the next. And she was wearing more clothes now than she was back at her hotel room.

A yellow t-shirt hung loosely on her small form, reaching her knees and a pair of black pajama pants covered the rest of her. Her feet and neck was the only thing showing besides her face and hands. Her brown hair still wet and hanging around her shoulders and her face scrubbed clean of any make-up, she looked cute. Even the dark shadows under her eyes didn't take it away. She was fucking cute. That word again. I can't stop my lip from curling in disgust. No woman you want to take to bed should be cute, but Ashley was. That thought just made me sick.

I grabbed my clothes and headed past her towards the door. I stopped before closing the bathroom door shut behind me.

"If anyone knocks, don't answer it. It's probably just room service, but there's no reason to take that chance. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

I shudder in desire and my cock got harder. I didn't think it was possible but it did. Those two little words coming from her luscious cupids bow mouth and I wanted to throw her on the bed and make her scream from one orgasm after another. Instead I swallowed the gulp of air in my throat and closed the bathroom door.

I wanted a hot shower, but a cold one was the one I got. Not because Ashley took all the hot water but because I needed the cold to get rid of the erection I had. I wasn't above taking action into my own hands, but I wanted my first Ashley-induced orgasm to be in her hot little mouth. Then I could take the rest of the evening making her come over and over again and in several different ways. First with my fingers, then with my mouth, and then with—.

I shook my head before dunking it under the cold water. Continuing with my thoughts was only going to make me harder and I had a line of questioning to get out of the way and room service due at any moment. Quickly washing my hair then the rest of the me, I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. I pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants that rode low on my hips and a white t-shirt over my head. No reason to scare her away going shirtless.

I stepped out of the bathroom after brushing and pulling back my hair to find Ashley sitting on the bed, staring off into space. Since her head didn't turn my way, I was guessing she didn't hear the bathroom door open. I cleared my throat and she jumped.

"You scared me." She said softly.

I shrugged. That wasn't my intention, but she was too jumpy anyway. "Room service?" I asked.

She nodded. "I told them to leave it at the door."

Good girl. Of course I didn't say that out loud. It probably wouldn't go over well. I brought in the large room service cart and set it next to the little round table.

"I ordered several different things so come pick out what you want."

"I'm not really hun— Wow, that's a lot of food." She exclaimed.

I nodded, grabbed one of the steaks, a chocolate milk shake, and sat down. I watched her as she examined each dish with wide eyes. If she tried to say she wasn't hungry, I was going to call her on it. I could hear her stomach loud and clear. She was starving.

She licked her lips and I mentally groaned. "I can have anything?" She asked me; her eyes still on the food.

I nodded. "Anything."

She grabbed the other steak and the vanilla milkshake and sat down across from me. She dug in with gusto. She had half of the steak gone and most of the potato before she slowed down. The little thing was hungry. Hell, she acted like she was starved.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, taking another bite of my steak.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

That wasn't good enough for me. "Lunch? Breakfast?"

She took a long sip of her shake before answering. "I haven't eaten anything today."

I took a deep breath and laid down my knife and fork. "When did you last eat, Ashley?" I asked her again, each word slow and drawn out.

"Not last night, but the night before." She finally replied after taking several more bites of her steak.

I scarcely controlled the urge to growl. Two days. Two fucking days since the last time she ate! No wonder she was so damn hungry. I waited until she completely finished her steak and potato and started in on the salad before I spoke.

"How come you have eaten anything for two days?" I asked, finishing my own plate and grabbing one of the burgers with onion rings.

She shrugged. "I can't eat if I'm not hungry." She said casually, putting another forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Bullshit." I threw at her, grabbing an onion ring.

She shook her head and grabbed an onion ring off my plate. "I'm not bsing you. I just—I haven't been able to eat."

"Since the stalker?"

She nodded. "It's not that I don't want to eat, I just can't."

Pushing my empty plate away, I leaned back and crossed my hands over my stomach. "When did you start receiving the cards?"

She pushed away her half eaten salad and leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hands. "About two years ago."

"What happened to you two years ago that sticks out?"

Her eyes wander to the back of her head and she pursued her lips. "My mom died, I got a new job, and I got a new apartment." Her eyes met mine again.

"Your mom died?" I questioned. She didn't seem all that tore up about it and that made me wonder.

She nodded. "Yea and I got a new job and a new apartment too." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a pointed look. I can take a hint. For the time being.

"Your neighbors?"

She sighed and stood up. She grabbed one of the cherry cheesecakes and handed it to me before grabbing the other one for herself and sitting down. How she knew I wanted the cherry cheesecake, I didn't know.

"I had five neighbors. Two below me, two above me, and one across the hall."

"Any of them stick out?" I asked as I took a bite of my cheesecake.

She shook her head. "The two on the bottom floor were older gentlemen. One in his nineties and the other at least seventy years old. The two above me are single moms and the woman across the hall is in her sixties. My neighbors were awesome."

"How about your job or other photographers that you may have beat out of a job?" I asked, finishing my cheesecake.

She shook her head as she chewed. "There was my boss, Stanley or Stan as we call him. Then there are three others besides me. Tamara is a working mom with two kids and a husband that's on the road more than home. Myer is barely twenty-one and out of college and he likes to juggle two or three girls at one time. Then there is Ben. He's about thirty, I think. We competed against each other a lot for certain jobs."

I didn't like the way she said his name. Dreamy like. Did she like this guy? Did they have a relationship? Has she had sex with him? Did she want to? I shook my head. What the fuck did I care? As long as she didn't fuck him while she was fucking me, I didn't give a shit.

"What's with you and this Ben guy?" I asked anyway.

She shrugged. "He's married, no kids, and he gets the most incredible shots. He's a lot more daring than I am." She still had that dreamy look on her face and I wanted it gone.

"You got some kind of crush on this guy or something?" I bit out and she flinched.

She shook her head. "No, well maybe a professional crush. I just wish I could get half the shots that he's gotten."

"I've seen your work. You're no slouch."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks, but he's still a lot better than me."

I grunted. I didn't agree with her. I haven't seen any of this Ben character's work, but I doubted he was better than Ashley. She had this raw talent that not very many people had and she enjoyed what she did. Which is probably what made her good at it. I don't believe that any other photographer could have captured the Undertaker as well as she did. Talented and sexy as hell. I couldn't wait to get her into bed; my bed. I bet the little kitten turned into a wildcat once she was in bed and I couldn't wait to find out.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. Did she really want to know? Well, I was going to tell her. "You in my bed."

Her eyes went wide and she licked her lips. "Not going to happen."

Inwardly I smiled, but I kept my face blank. Oh a challenge. I've always liked a challenge.


	7. Soon

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: **Thank you! To: Keeper of Oz, SeaofEmotions92, Kepouros, MissBrianna, BingoBaby, & mabratts for your reviews! The words you write keep me writing. Thank you so much guys! Please continue to read and review!**

Chapter Seven  
Soon

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. Did she really want to know? Well, I was going to tell her. "You in my bed."

Her eyes went wide and she licked her lips. "Not going to happen."

Inwardly I smiled, but I kept my face blank. Oh a challenge. I've always liked a challenge. I raised an eyebrow and she broke eye contact. She got up and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and sat back down. She did everything she could not to meet my eyes and again I found myself using a word that I never use. She was adorable.

"Why did you get so much food?" She asked before yawning.

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I ordered a variety of items."

Her eyes widened as she picked at the piece of cake but she still wouldn't meet my eyes. "That's a lot of left overs." She stated, her voice was now shaking.

"It's just food, Ashley."

She yawned again before looking up to meet my eyes. "It's a lot of waste too, Mr. Taker. A lot of people don't have anything to eat tonight, but we're going to waste food. It's appalling."

Good Lord, it figures I would want a bleeding heart. "Do you want me to ship the food somewhere or have it delivered maybe." I said with a sneer.

Her eyes narrowed and flashed fire. "You're being silly." She replied, her voice still wavering slightly. "There's a homeless man right around the corner from here. I saw him on the way here. Take it to him."

She had to be fucking joking. "You want me to take this food to a homeless man in the middle of the night?"

She shook her head and yawned. "We could drop it off in the morning. You have a small refrigerator in the room. We could wrap it up and take it to him in the morning."

I shook my head and sighed. "You can wrap the food and we'll take it the homeless man around the corner in the morning."

She did something I haven't seen on her face since I met her, she smiled. She smiled and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Her whole face changed. She was already beautiful, but when she smiled she was absolutely fucking gorgeous. She really needed to smile a lot more often. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my head of those thoughts. She was making me think things I didn't like. I needed to hurry up, fuck her, and let her go. Especially before I did something stupid.

I stood up and began to wrap up the leftover food. A burger with fries and onion rings, fettuccini alfredo, spaghetti, chocolate cake, and cheesecake was a lot of food to waste so I guess giving this to a man who needed it was a good thing. Ashley stood up, her barely touched chocolate cake forgotten. She helped me pack up the food and put it in the refrigerator. She was practically dead on her feet. She yawned several times, her eyes were drooping, and she was sluggish when moving. Even though, with every move she made she was making me hard. I needed to get the hell away from her to calm down. I wanted her and I was going to have her, but not tonight.

Once the food was wrapped and put away, I stalked off toward the bathroom. I just ignored the bemused look on Ashley's face as I slammed the bathroom door. I had to remember that she had a crazy ass stalker after her and right now she was scared of her own shadow. For some odd reason, my conscience wouldn't let me take her to bed until she was no longer scared of me. I was getting soft in my old age.

I waited until I didn't hear any movement or noise before I opened the door. Call me a chicken shit, I didn't care. I was already too close to pushing her up against the nearest wall and sinking myself inside her. Yeah, that would make her go running from the room, screaming her sexy little head off. Not a good idea.

Letting my eyes adjust to the darkness, I frowned when I see that the king size bed is empty. Looking around for Ashley, my chest once more squeezes tight when I find her curled into a tight little ball on the couch. I took a deep breath and quietly called her name. When she didn't answer, I stalked over to the couch and gently picked her up. She snuggled against my large chest and sighed. My chest squeezed tight and my immediate response is anger. What the hell does this girl have that continues to make me do stupid shit? Hell, and think stupid shit too. I just didn't get it.

I laid her down on the bed and she again curled herself into a little ball. There was no way I was going to sleep on the couch, but she wasn't going to either. The bed was huge and I guess for that night I had no problem sharing the bed with her without actually sleeping with her. But this would be the only night it would happen. The next time she was in my bed, she would be naked and under me.

* * *

**The Next Morning—**

I woke up to soft mews and whimpers. I sat up and looked to my left where Ashley was still fast asleep, but dreaming. She wasn't having a nightmare, she was just dreaming. She was still in the same position I put her in, curled up tight. I touched a finger to her cheek and she sighed. I got out of bed, grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a sleeveless t-shirt and headed into the bathroom.

It was only Wednesday and I didn't have to make an appearance until Friday. This Friday's show would be in Chicago so I do believe my home town of Houston would be the perfect place for some ride time. I haven't been on my motorcycle in a while and I needed some time to myself to think.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, I didn't spend a lot of time in the warm steam and mist. I wanted to get back out there before Ashley woke up and tried to make a run for it. I did believe that she would. She was afraid of the chemistry, the tension between us, but she would soon realize that all that tension and chemistry would make us phenomenal in between the sheets.

It didn't take me long to dry off and get dressed, but it took a few minutes to get the tangles from my hair and get it pulled back off my face. My shoes were beside the door, so I pulled on a pair of socks before heading out to wake up Ashley. However she was already awake.

"Ashley?" I said her name quietly as not to spook her. She was huddled against the wall by the hotel room door, a piece of paper in her hands. The air in the room was so thick with fear, I found myself choking in it. Ashley was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were wide with terror. She didn't answer me; in fact it was like she didn't even know I was in the room.

When I reached her side, I kneeled down. She didn't even look at me. I called her name several times, but I received no response. Using the tip of my finger, I placed it under her chin and tilted her head up until she met my eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but this was scaring the shit out of me.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" I asked.

She handed me the piece of paper in her hands than once more curled into herself. She shrunk back from my touch and I didn't like that either. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands and swore. "Son of a mother-fucking bitch!"

**I never thought you would****  
****I was blind but now I see****  
**** You're breaking my heart cuz****  
****I'm such a fool**

**I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I know you're with him****  
****And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' thinking of you in his arms  
I want your love  
Want to hear your voice  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you**

**Wondering if I'll ever get you back****  
****Dreamin' about when I'll see you next****  
****Knowing that I never will forget****  
****You're breaking my heart cuz  
I'm such a fool **

**I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I know you're with him  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' thinking of you in his arms  
I want your love  
Want to hear your voice  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you**

**And If I can't have you  
Then He can't either****  
****AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU  
THEN HE CAN'T EITHER!**

Every word was pressed so deeply into the paper; writing in anger can do that. How this guy knew where she was and who she was with, I didn't know. I do however understand her terror. I couldn't let her out of my sight now. This guy was angry and that meant he could probably hurt her and not think twice about it. If something happened to her now, it would be my fault.

I picked her up off the floor despite her protests and sat her on the bed. I kneeled down in front of me and waited until she finally looked me in the eyes.

"Where are you headed today?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "There's a house show in Vegas today. Mr. McMahon wants me at ring side taking pictures. I have a flight this afternoon because I don't need to be there until five."

I nodded. "New plan. I'm going to drive us to Vegas. We're not that far from Vegas so we'll do that."

She shrugged and I shook my head. "No arguments, huh? I think I like it better when you argue with me."

* * *

**Vegas—**

"I am not staying in the same room with you again. It's not happening. NO!" Ashley was upset and screaming down the small interior of the truck. She was scared and frustrated and in danger. A lethal combination.

"You don't have a choice. You're in danger and you're staying with me." I stated, my tone leaving no room for a disagreeing. But she did, of course.

"No I'm not. He thinks we're sleeping together and now he's mad." She was upset. She needed to deal with it.

"We will be sleeping together and very damn soon so let him get mad. The madder he gets, the more chance of him doing something stupid and getting caught."

She was shaking her head viciously and her breathing was fitful. Her little body was shaking and her eyes still wide with fear. "I'm. Not. Sleeping. With. You, Mr. Taker. Not now. Not ever."

I gripped her chin between my thumb and forefinger and brought her face closer to mine.

"It's going to happen, Kitten." I said forcefully. The sexual chemistry was there, she just didn't want to see it.

"Don't call me that." She bit out between clenched teeth.

"Kitten." I whispered, my breath fanning across her mouth. She licked her lips and I groaned. She struggled against my grip, but it didn't give her satisfactory results. I wasn't bruising her, but I wasn't letting her go.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Kiss me." She replied back; she was breathless.

I smiled. For the first time since meeting her, I smiled at her. Her eyes widened and she gulped. "Don't kiss me. I meant don't kiss me."

"Too late."

I lowered my mouth to hers and groaned against her lips then slid my tongue into the moist recess of her mouth. Her flavor exploded on my tongue and with just a small taste of her, I knew it would take several rounds of hot sex before I got enough of her. Maybe even a couple of weeks of her. I moved a hand to the back of her head, cupping her head to hold her in place. I slanted my mouth over hers again and again. My tongue probed over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, her cheeks, and back to slide along her tongue once more.

The sounds she made, her whimpering in the back of her throat, had my cock pulsing and straining against the seam of my fly. I knew I needed to stop now or I would end up taking her in the front seat of my rental truck. I slowly wound the kiss down until I was only sipping at her lips. I raised my head, taking in her brandy colored, passion-glazed eyes, her red, swollen lips and pink hued cheeks. She was so damn beautiful and I was in deep shit. I needed to hurry and get her out of my system. The sooner the better.


	8. Ring Side & Blue Fin

Author's Note: **A huge THANK YOU! To TakersSoulMate, Keeper of Oz, Bingobaby, magbratts, Kepouros, tanya2byour21, MissBrianna, SweetEngima, & kakashishot for your reviews!**

Chapter Eight  
Ring Side & Blue Fin

She slammed her suitcase down on the floor beside the front door and then she gently placed her two camera bags on the only king size bed in the room. She was mad, no strike that, she was pissed off but she still took care not to harm her cameras. I liked that. I dropped my duffel bag on the carpet beside her suitcase and looked up just in time to see her turn and flash me a dirty look.

Oh yes, she was pissed. After that kiss, she was adamant about not spending the night in my hotel room. I told her once again she could come quietly or I would throw her over my shoulder and carry her through the lobby of the very nice hotel we were staying at. She caved after that but something told me it was a hard decision for her to make. One of these days I was probably going to have to follow through with that threat. I couldn't wait for that day. She didn't think I would do it, but I very much would.

She took a very deep breath and I waited. "I am not sleeping with you. We barely know each other, you're too arrogant for me, too cocky and the only reason why you want to sleep with me is because I told you no. You now see me as a challenge and once I actually sleep with you, you'll drop me like a hot potato. I'm not stupid or naïve, Mr. Taker. I know the score." She hissed out in one breath. Her brandy eyes were blazing fire and her body was tension tight. She was pissed, but she couldn't deny the attraction between us.

I nodded. "You're right about one thing, well two things. We barely know each other and I'm cocky and arrogant and maybe I do see you as a challenge. I'm not going to lie about that. I haven't lied to you about anything. I want to sleep with you, no I want to have sex with you and yes I only do one night stands so that's exactly what it would be. One night of wild, hot sex, but I would not drop you. We're still co-workers. I'm still going to see you so we can still be civilized at work." I refused to use the word friends, leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Sounds like you've done this before." She accused and I caught myself before I flinched. I had done it before but only a couple of times and the divas in question knew what they were getting into.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked.

She shook her head and at the same time my stomach growled. I was hungry. "I'm not scared of you, Mr. Taker."

I nodded. Something told me otherwise and I intended to find out why. "Lunch?" I asked, changing the subject completely. It was passed lunch time, but I was hungry for food.

She shook her head. "I have to go to the arena to get ready."

"Fine. I'll take you."

She opened her mouth then snapped it shut just as quickly. Inwardly I smile. She's learning not to argue with me. Good girl. A very good girl, indeed.

* * *

**Later That Night—**

I didn't have to make an appearance at the house show this evening, but I still found myself sitting back stage at a monitor and watching everything that was going on. If I was honest with myself then I would admit that I was more or less watching Ashley at ring side. Dressed in a pair of black jeans that showed off in short and slender legs and a black WWE t-shirt, she blended into the background as a WWE photographer.

Not a soul seemed to even be aware of her presence and that I did not understand. She was everywhere, darting around and near the ring. Her camera never stopped snapping pictures as she worked her way around, getting that perfect shot. Her small little frame was perfect for what she did for she never got in the way of the wrestlers or the television crew that was also staged around the ring. Although the house shows were not televised, they were still taped for several reasons. All the wrestlers had their own reasons that they believed, but I personally believed it was for law suit matters.

I grimaced as Rey Mysterio went flying over the ring and Ashley ducked just in time to miss getting knocked out but somehow kept her camera up and I was pretty sure she captured Mysterio's air borne leap over the ropes. When she came up smiling, I knew she had. She was a little risk taker and a part of me wanted to knock that out of her. She could easily get hurt, but she didn't seem to care.

Rey Mysterio pinned some unknown wrestler that I didn't know and my eyes widened as Ashley slowly crawled into the ring, snapping pictures as she did so. The little kitten was going to get herself killed. What the hell was she thinking? I was seething and my blood was boiling. It was she was deliberately putting herself in danger and I didn't like it at all. She continued to take pictures of Mysterio as he celebrated his victory and as the crowd cheered him on. He had the last fight of the day so he could take as long as he wanted without worrying about being in somebody's way.

Ashley continued to take pictures until after Mysterio left the ring and as the audience slowly left the building. After getting some funny shots of fans, she packed up her stuff and headed back stage. With my persuasion, she put her camera bags in my locker room so I headed there. Although I really didn't need one, I always get one. I entered my locker room and almost smiled when I saw that Ashley was already there. She looked up and gave me a small barely there hint of a grin. My anger was gone. For now.

"I got some excellent shots." She said, still packing her cameras away.

I nodded in reply. "Let's see."

She shook her head. "I've already got everything packed."

"After dinner then." I stated.

Still shaking her head, she zipped up her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. "I'm not really hungry. I'll go to the hotel." She said as she tried to slip by me.

I frowned and blocked her path. "No. You didn't eat breakfast and you picked at lunch. You're going to dinner with me and you're going to eat."

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. "Fine." She bit out between clenched teeth.

"Room service or restaurant?" I asked; actually wanting her opinion. I wanted to go back to the hotel where there was more of a chance of getting her naked, but if she wanted to go to a restaurant then that's what we would do.

"Restaurant, definitely." She said, her eyes wide and looking anywhere but me.

I fought back my grin. She wanted me and she knew no matter how hard she fought against it, her and me were definitely going to happen.

* * *

**Dinner at Blue Fin—**

The place was elegant and contemporary, but I could care less about what it looks like. I like their food and I always try to eat here when I'm in Vegas. Ashley was looking around, completely mesmerized by the sleek modern feel of the expensive restaurant. We already placed our orders, a glass of water sat in front of Ashley and I had a beer.

We were seated in a corner booth where the light was low and it offered privacy which Ashley was having difficulty with. She was jumpy and fidgety and it was driving me nuts. I placed a large hand on her thigh and squeezed. She looked up at me with those beautiful brandy eyes and blinked.

"Calm down. The privacy is so I can eat in peace without being hassled by fans." I told her quietly.

She blinked again and nodded. "I know." She said, sounding a little bit confused.

I frowned. "Then why are you so damn jumpy?" I asked, my voice harsh even to my own ears.

She gave me a dirty look and then looked around the restaurant. She murmured something but her voice was too soft and I couldn't hear. I leaned down until my ear was almost against her mouth. "What did you say?" I asked.

"What if he's here? What if he's right next to us and I don't know it?" She whispered, her breath caressing the side of my face and sending chills down my spine. My pants got tighter and I shifted in the booth to ease the discomfort.

Her question was unexpected and I had a feeling she would do it to me often. Shock me until I didn't know what to say because I really didn't know what to say to her. She was right, her stalker could be here right now, following her around and watching her every move. I didn't want to say that to her because that would only frighten her more. I wanted her to relax around me not become more tense and closed mouth.

I squeezed her thigh again. "Don't focus on that. Focus on me." I told her.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why you?" She asked.

What a blow to my ego. "You need to get to know me just as I need to get to know you." Whatever to get her into my bed a lot quicker.

She nodded. "Okay."

I raised an eyebrow and once again fought a smile. "So you're going to admit that you and me are going to happen?" I asked.

She shrugged and then shook her head. "I'm not admitting anything." She clipped.

I leaned down and nipped her earlobe. She gasped and actually leaned towards me. "You want me, Kitten and the sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner I can make you scream in pleasure." I promised, my mouth brushing her ear.

The waitress arrived with our appetizer and Ashley took the opportunity to put some space between us.

"Can I get you another beer?" The red-headed waitress asked. I nodded my approval and she disappeared.

The lobster and shrimp lettuce wraps were absolutely delicious and one of my favorites. I picked one up and held it up to Ashley's mouth. "Open." I demanded and she shook her head. "Open your mouth. I'm not asking."

She glared at me but opened her mouth. I placed the roll on her tongue and she bit down. Her eyes widened as I popped the remaining piece in my mouth and chewed.

"It's really good." She said once she swallowed the wrap.

I nodded and popped another one into my mouth. "I know."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll. She nibbled on it instead of just eating it and I found myself watching those little white teeth as she nipped at the roll. My pants got even tighter as my dick responded to where those even white teeth were taking my thoughts. I didn't allow most of the women I sleep with around my cock as it's my junk; my package. It has mostly to do with trust. A man is very vulnerable already when he's completely naked and has a hard on. A woman between his legs with his dick in her mouth is even more vulnerable so I don't allow a lot of women to have their mouth on me. But I wanted Ashley's cupid's bow mouth all over my cock, taking me deep into her mouth and using her tongue and teeth until I come down her throat. It's been one of my fantasies since I've met her and I didn't even realize it until now. Just another reason why I need to get her out of my system and pretty damn soon.

"Where were you born?" She suddenly asked me.

Glad for the distraction, I popped another wrap in my mouth. "In Houston, Texas." I answered.

She nodded. "I thought so. You have this southern drawl thing going on."

"Where were you born?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"You don't have a country accent." I told her.

She shrugged. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? Is your mom and dad still alive?"

"My mom, Catherine is still alive and doing well. She lives in Houston in a small retirement community. My dad, Frank died in 2003. He was a good man and I looked up to him. I have four older brothers; David, Michael, Paul, and Timothy."

Her eyes widened. "Four brothers. I bet that was nice."

I nodded. "You're an only child." I stated more than asked. She nodded as I popped the last wrap in my mouth. She was still nibbling on her first one.

"Have you ever been married?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm recently divorced. It's been awhile since the divorce. Her name was Jodi and I was married for ten years."

"What happened?" She asked softly.

I kept it simple. "She didn't like that I traveled a lot."

Ashley nodded her understanding and took a sip of water. The waitress popped back up with our entrees and she placed those in front of us. I ordered the same thing I always do. The blue cheese crusted filet mignon was a nice chunk of meat that came with steak fries and green beans. It was cooked to perfection as always.

"Can I get you another beer?" The waitress asked.

I nodded and she disappeared once again. Ashley ordered the golden snapper with whipped potatoes. She still had plenty of water left, hell she was still nibbling on her wrap. How come the girl didn't eat more?

"How tall are you?" She asked around a mouthful of snapper. Normally that would disgust me, but she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Six foot eight, give or take a centimeter or two." I replied. She nodded. "How tall are you?" I asked then took a bite of filet mignon.

She swallowed. "Five foot one, give or take a centimeter or two." She teased.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked and she choked on her snapper. Maybe I should have waited until she swallowed, but I wanted to know.

Once she stopped choking, she went back to glaring at me. "Is that really any of your business?" She asked.

I nodded. "It is." I simply replied.

"Why? If I tell you that I'm virgin, will that make you leave this whole us having sex thing alone?" She asked.

That made me want to laugh, but I didn't. I kept my face neutral. "Not a chance." I replied.

"Then why do you want to know?"

I gripped her chin with my thumb and forefinger and brought her face closer to mine. "So I know if the first time I take you should be slow and easy or fast and hard."

She licked her lips and I groaned. "I thought you only wanted one night?" She question, her voice husky. She was very turned on.

I nipped her bottom lip and she parted them with a small gasp. "That one night I'm going to take you over and over again. Me on top, deep inside you with your hands pinned above your head and completely to my mercy. You definitely on top, riding my cock until you're screaming my name. Maybe even with you on your knees with me behind you buried to the hilt inside you and in the shower, up against the tiles where the water is making you slick and hard to hold on to. Kitten,I promise you, I'm going to make you come so many times, you're going to be begging me to stop." I sealed my mouth over hers and took. I slid my fingers into her hair to angle her head and slipped my tongue in her mouth. She whimpered into my mouth and my fingers tightened in her hair. She tasted so good, a combination of snapper, lobster, and all her. She was all woman and she tasted like it. I nipped at her tongue and she nipped mine return. I growled deep in my throat and pulled away.

She shook her head and I wanted to scream in outrage. After that she's still denying the attraction between us. It was pissing me off.

"I'm not a virgin." She muttered.

I pulled completely back to look at her. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen, and her breathing was coming in pants. She was turned on as hell and not a virgin. I wanted to howl in approval. I've never felt this way and while it was pissing me off, I wanted to explore it too. I wanted to strip her naked, force her on her stomach on the table, and fuck her into oblivion. She had me tied in knots and I didn't like it.

"You're not a virgin?" I asked, just to make sure I heard correctly.

She pulled back and I let her go. She shook her head as she picked up her fork. "I'm not a virgin. I promise. I'm just not experienced as you."

I followed suit and picked up my fork and knife and went back to eating. "How many lovers have you had?" I asked slowly. I was glad she wasn't a virgin. Something told me that the first time was going to be hard and fast.

She took a bite of her snapper, her hand shaking. "How many lovers have _you_ had?" She asked in return.

I took a bite of my steak and cocked an eyebrow. My dick was screaming at me and I was doing what I could to ignore it. "Too many, Kitten. Now how many?" I asked again.

She sighed. "Two."

"Just two, huh? Were they consensual?" I asked.

She nodded, giving me an odd look. "Yes they were."

"Tell me." I ordered.

She placed her fork on the table and took a drink of water. "His name was Jared and we met in our freshman year of high school."

Damn. A high school romance. Not at a lot of those around these days. Most high schoolers are jumping from person to person, sleeping with who knows how many people.

"We got paired as lab partners in English class."

"What? Lab partners in English class? How does that work?" I asked.

"Our teacher put us in pairs and gave us a list of books. We had to pick two and give the similarities and differences between the two stories. Every month it was a different list, but the same partner. Jared and me were immediate friends. We took to each other like it was natural. We laughed all the time and we hung out together as much as we could."

"So you were only friends at first?" I asked.

She nodded. "The best of friends actually. Then at the end of our freshman year, there was this dance that neither one of us wanted to go to, but we kept getting asked so we decided to go together." She smiled softly as if to herself. Her eyes held a faraway look. "Something just clicked that night and we kissed. It was sweet and so romantic. Things were different from then on. We started going out on dates and we would make out. We finally told our parents that we were dating and we really liked each other. The next four years we were inseparable. We went to every dance, every function, every game, and anything else there was, we did it together. Our junior prom was really special for the both of us. I wore a soft lilac dress that was sleeveless and he wore a tux and his tie matched my dress. After the dance, we went back to his place. He had a tree house way high up in the trees and you could see the night sky. The stars were twinkling and the crickets were chirping and it was just perfect. We didn't plan it, it just happened."

"Did he use a condom?" I asked.

She nodded. "He was very sweet."

I wanted to smirk, but I didn't. He planned on them having sex. If not, he wouldn't have brought the condom, but her first time was special and I wasn't that much of an asshole to ruin it for her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He got accepted to Yale and I didn't. I encouraged him to go and he did after a lot of arguments with me and him and his parents. He came back on spring break during his freshman year and told me he met someone. They hadn't kissed or anything. He said he couldn't do that to me. I could tell he was in love and I gave him my blessing. We kept in touch for the longest time and then slowly drifted apart."

"What is he doing now? Do you know?" I questioned. He could be her stalker.

"Last I heard he was happily married to the woman he met in college and they had three girls, all under the age of three years of age."

Then again maybe he wasn't her stalker. Figures, nothing is ever that easy.

"Who was your second?" I asked

She shrugged and began to pick at her food. She didn't want to go down that lane, but I wanted to know who she's be with and how it was for her. So I asked her again and this time it was a demand, not a question.

She let out a sigh. "His name was Zack." I gave a look and she nodded. "I know a real bad boy name and that's what he was too. Dark hair, dark eyes, tall although not as tall as you. He was nice to me and I liked him."

"What happened?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Do I have to tell you?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Yes you do."

She let out another sigh and nodded. "We dated for a little over six months when we become sexually active. It wasn't too long after that he broke up with me because he said I was too frigid."

I shook my head. I didn't care what her stupid ass ex told her, but she was anything but frigid. "Did something happen for him to say that?" She blushed a bright red and nodded. "What?" I asked.

"He said I was frigid because I didn't want to have anal sex and then it got worse when I wouldn't have a threesome with him and his best friend."

I choked on my beer. "What?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly. She nodded, but before I could say anything our waitress shows up asking if we want dessert. I ordered the carrot cake cheesecake and Ashley softly ordered the salted caramel cake. My mind was on her admission, not on dessert. What the hell was wrong this asshole? Anal isn't for everybody, hell I didn't really care for it either but if my partner wanted it then I was okay, but why fuck a girl in the ass when a nice warm willing pussy was right there. Didn't make sense to me. The ménage was just wrong no matter how anyone looked at it. You didn't share your woman. The waitress disappeared again and I took my opportunity.

I pulled Ashley to me until our noses were touching and our breath was caressing each other's lips. Her eyes were wide open and full of curiosity and apprehension. "You are not frigid. I promise you that. Your ex was an ass so don't let him cloud your judgment and definitely don't let him hinder your future sex life. Men that share their women are not worth their salt in life. You don't share women, Kitten. The problem was him not you. Understand?"

She slowly nodded. "Thanks." Before I could respond she brushed her mouth across mine and I was instantly hard again.

"You're welcome."

She righted herself just as our waitress brought our desserts. Ashley dove right in to hers, but I was slow with mine. I was becoming a different person when I was around Ashley and I didn't like it. She made me talk more than I normally do, she made me want to smile and she made me want to laugh. I didn't like it at all. I found myself wanting to ask her more questions about her life, about her family, about her growing up and what made her want to become a photographer. That wasn't me. Watching her licking her spoon clean of caramel, my dick went to throbbing more intensely. She made me hard without even trying. I needed to get her into my bed and then out of my life.


	9. Trouble

Disclaimer: Not Mine..

_Author's Note: **PLEASE READ! **I'm terribly super sorry! I swear I thought I told everyone in my previous chapter that I was going on vacation and that this chapter would be a little late. Well I didn't and I didn't know until I got home early Wednesday morning. So upon seeing that, I hurried and got started on chapter nine. It's not that long and to me not one of my best. However I hate disappointing my readers. So please forgive me ... Chapter nine.. Read... Enjoy... & then please review! Thanks!_

_During my wonderful vacation, I got to watch Undertaker: The Streak _and it was totally awesome! It kind of upset me because the information I found was wrong. I was under the impression that it was 18-0 when it's actually 20-0 so... for this story in the beginning chapter he just won another wrestlemania so now he's 21-0 and that's simply because his match with Hunter was amazing and I didn't want to 'delete' it. Oh and his hair is long again.. I hated when he cut it because he looks HOT & SEXY with long hair.. Any questions or even problems... just pm me.. please! Thanks!

A big **Thank You! TO: lilywhite25, TakersSoulMate, Keeper of Oz, Bingobaby, tanya2beyour21, MissBrianna, ScarlettC30, & Kepouros!**

Chapter Nine  
Trouble

I entered Vince's office silently and waited. Their backs were to me so I watched her undetected. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black t-shirt. The shirt didn't quite meet the waist band of her pants so as she moved I got glimpses of her soft skin. The jeans cupped her heart shaped ass perfectly and I resisted the urge to reach out and squeeze a sweet cheek. Her curly brown locks were pulled back in a ponytail and it bounced as she moved.

They were looking at a folder full of photos. My guess is the pictures were from this week or just from SmackDown on Friday night, which is when Ashley vanished. I still can't believe she ducked out and disappeared from me. I told her Friday morning when I picked her up from her room that I wanted her to be waiting for me in my locker room after SmackDown. Imagine my surprise when she wasn't there. In fact, she had left a note to let me know that she was okay, but she had a busy weekend a head of her and that she needed some time alone.

I was livid. The little photographer had a crazed stalker following her and she went off by herself without letting anyone know where she was going. She's lucky I've had the weekend to calm down and let my anger wane. I know she went AWOL because she was afraid of ending up in my bed, but I wouldn't have forced her and she knew this. So maybe there was another reason why she up and disappeared on me. She wouldn't get away from me a second time.

I cleared my throat and only Ashley jumped at the sound. They both turned to face me, but my eyes were only on Ashley. Her hand went to her throat as her eyes met mine. She wasn't scared for I saw no fear in her brandy eyes, but she was wary. She knew I was pissed or at least I _was_ pissed. Now, I'm only upset with her but mostly I'm just relieved to know that she's okay.

Just one more thing that's new to me. Worry. I haven't worried over or about a female in — well it has been awhile and I didn't like the emotion this past weekend either. Worrying about something other than myself was a pain in the ass. The ironic thing was I didn't want her staying in another hotel room. I wanted her with me for several reasons, but the most important one – for now – is her safety. She had insisted until she was red in the face and begging. I never thought I would see Ashley begging so I relented. I may be an arrogant bastard, but I'm not a complete asshole. I wanted Ashley to trust me so I got the second room. She made me regret that decision.

"Taker." She whispered my name and I was hard in an instant. Only she could do that.

"Calaway, how can I help you?" Vince asked, not feeling the tension in the room.

I shook my head. "I came to talk to Ashley."

"Oh. About?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, but before I could tell him that it's none of his business his office phone rang. He shot a look to Ashley than me before heading to his phone. As soon as he answered it, he turned so his back was to us. Perfect.

I stepped up to Ashley, curled a hand into the collar of her WWE t-shirt and pulled her to me. I brushed a kiss across her mouth before cruising my way up her jaw and to her ear. I nipped her earlobe and she gasped.

"When Raw is over, you will be waiting in my locker room. Do you understand?" I kept my voice low and husky.

She shivered against me and nodded.

"Don't make me come find you, Kitten. You won't like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded again.

I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were wide with desire and curiosity but not a drop of fear. "Are you scared of me?" I asked gently, having to make sure.

She lowered her head to avoid my eyes then she shook her head. I gripped her chin with my thumb and forefinger and brought her eyes to meet mine. "Are you scared of me?" I asked again.

She licked her lips and my cock throbbed. I wanted that tongue on me. "No. I'm not scared of you."

"Good. You have no reason to be." I told her, looking over my shoulder to see that Vince was still on the phone. I turned my attention back to Ashley. "If that changes at any time, all you have to do is speak up. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm not scared of you." She stated and something about the way she said it made me ask.

"Then what are you scared of, Ashley?"

She glanced over at Vince and then back to me. "I'm scared of the feelings I have for you."

I swallowed hard. Oh god, please don't say she's falling in love with me. If so there's no way in hell I can take her to bed. "What feelings would those be?"

She chewed on her lower lip and shifted her feet. She took a deep breath. "You – uh – you – do I have to say it?" She asked softly.

My lips twitched and I almost smiled. "I turn you on, don't I? Make you hot? Make you wet?" I asked, my voice husky and she blushed. Then she nodded, it was slow and shy, but she definitely nodded. Halle — fucking — lujah!

* * *

**Later That Night—**

The little thing was a fucking risk-taker and a dare-devil. Jesus fucking Christ, she was going to get hurt doing all that running around, ducking and dodging around the wrestlers and the camera crew. I almost lost my match because I was too caught up watching her, making sure she didn't get hurt. It was only when I was down on my back and wore out and she came over to whisper to me did I pull myself together. Her voice was soft and barely audible, but I heard her words. 'Stop worrying about what I'm doing and focus on your match.' She then took several shots before walking away from me and to the other side of the ring. The little thing was right. So I took my attention off of her and won my match.

I should be furious at her, but I was only pissed at myself. It wasn't like she was deliberately calling attention to herself because that wasn't like her. She just wanted to get the shot and she was so damn talented that she always managed to do just that. Even though I wasn't mad at her, I wish she would stop taking so many risks. She was going to get hurt because there were some wrestlers that didn't care if any of the camera crew or stage crew got in their way. They just knocked them out of their way and go on with their business. Ashley was just too damn small to even be even accidentally knocked into, she would get hurt.

Shaking my head and checking the time, I took a detour towards the food that was catered in for everybody. Raw wasn't over so Ashley wouldn't be in my dressing room just yet. Normally I would go change, but just in case a camera caught me I had to be in full uniform. The room was full of wrestlers and divas eating, talking, and some were just watching the others. I grabbed a plate and piled it high with an assortment of food.

I looked around and spotted Glen Jacobs or as everybody else knew him, Kane and headed towards him. He saw me coming and actually offered a small grin. I cocked an eyebrow in question. Glen was changing more and more everyday especially with his new storyline. He was still a friend though and probably always would be.

"Where have you been lately?" He asked.

Popping a fried shrimp in my mouth, I shrugged. "Around." I answered.

He popped something into his mouth and moaned in approval. "People are talking."

Popping another morsel in my mouth, I grimaced. "Let them talk."

"Is it true?" he asked.

"What?"

"That you and the new photographer are hot and heavy."

I shook my head and popped another fried ball, this one tasted like jalapeno pepper. "Don't believe everything you hear." I told him.

"Should I believe what I see?" He questioned.

I stopped with another popper in mid-air and threw him a look. "What have you seen?" I asked then popped the popper into my mouth.

He made another sound of approval after popping something into his mouth. "I've personally seen the small thing going into your hotel room on several occasions. Not to mention your locker room a few times. What's that about?" He asked.

I shook my head. It wasn't really any of his business or anyone else's business, but I didn't want any of them to think low of Ashley. After all it was me pursuing her not the other way around. Not to mention, I didn't share and for the time being, she was mine. I knew I could trust Jacobs with some of the truth, so that's what I went with.

"She's being stalked and I'm kind of offering my protection."

Jacobs gave a low whistle. "Stalked by whom? How did you get involved?" He asked, popping another popper into his mouth.

I shrugged. "Don't know who and it's a long story."

He nodded and once again popped another popper and made a sound of approval. "You should try one of these, they are really good." He offered me his plate and I grabbed a few off his plate and popped them into my mouth. The flavor of fried mushroom immediately burst onto my tongue and I nodded my agreement.

"Good, huh?" He asked and I nodded. They were. We sat there in silence as we continued to eat the rest of the fried mushrooms on Jacobs' plate and then finished eating what was left on my plate and to my surprise, I had grabbed a few of the fried mushrooms. The cream cheese jalapeno poppers were pretty damn good too.

Seeing as Jacobs and myself were the two of the biggest men in the WWE and the two biggest in the room since Khali and Big Show were nowhere around, the others steered clear of us which was fine with me. I hated small talk with most people especially some of these guys. Most of them were fine, but some I didn't want to be around, ever.

Checking the time and relieved to see that Ashley should now be in my locker room or on the way to there, I told Jacobs I would talk to him later and headed back towards the locker rooms. Since Ashley wasn't there yet, I stripped my gear and got into the shower. I really hated wearing make-up but for the job it was definitely worth it. Stepping out of the shower, I pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a tight sleeveless t-shirt after drying off. About to grab my toothbrush, I hear my locker room door open.

"I'll brush later." I mumbled to myself as I opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Ashley.

She gave me a small smile. "Good match."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You think?" I questioned, knowing full well if she hadn't said something I would have lost.

She nodded. I slowly walked towards her and she took a step back. "Running?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and took a step forward, towards me and then smiled. The smile reached her eyes and made her even more beautiful. Her smile actually made me grin in return. "You should smile more often. It changes your appearance." She replied before taking another step towards me. "You have a lot of tattoos." Her eyes scanned my arms before coming back to my eyes.

I nodded. "Yep." I curled my finger and motion for her. "Come here." I ordered softly.

She took two more steps which brought her within reach. She wrinkled her nose. "You're going to have a lot of tangles if you don't hurry up and brush that hair."

I smirked. "Is that right?" I asked.

She nodded seriously. I brushed a quick kiss across her forehead before grabbing my hairbrush and setting to work on my locks. I've been thinking about cutting it again, but the last time I did my fans didn't care for it so I've been putting it off. I pulled my hair back and then slipped a do-rag over my head. This was one was black and it was covered in skull and crossbones.

I turned back around to Ashley and frowned. She was standing almost directly behind me so I could see her face perfectly. Her forehead was slightly red and it wasn't a minute ago. What the hell?

I shook my head as I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her towards me. "I like your hair." She whispered softly.

I brought her lips closer to mine. "Is that right?"

She nodded as I slanted my mouth over hers. She sighed and then a shudder went through her whole being and she fell slack against me, her mouth moving against mine, her arms moved to wrap around my neck as I deepened the kiss, almost lifting her off the ground. As one my hands moved up her body, she gave a small whimper. I groaned against her mouth and pulled her tighter to me.

Suddenly she went from limp and willing to hard, ridged, and struggling against me. And she was struggling like she was desperate to get away. I pulled back to look at her and almost dropped her. Her lips were a soft blue and she was clawing at her throat.

"Ashley?" My voice was rough and unsure even to my own ears.

She shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. She clawed at her throat and that's when I heard the wheezing. She wasn't breathing and fuck, she was turning blue.


	10. Learning Curve

Disclaimer: The Undertaker (Mark Calaway) is not mine, but I've been thinking about kidnapping him... Just saying... :-)

Author's Note: Again.. not my best work, but I think it's okay.. right? Please read and review! Thanks

**THANK YOU TO TAKERSOULMATE, KEEPER OF OZ, SEAOFEMOTIONS92, KEPOUROS, MISSBRIANNA, MRS. A87, JACESHADOWHUNTER, & BINGOBABY FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

Chapter Ten  
Learning Curve

_She shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. She clawed at her throat and that's when I heard the wheezing. She wasn't breathing and fuck, she was turning blue. _

"Mr. Calaway?"

I turned around and faced the doctor who had Ashley's life hanging in his hands. After recognizing that she was having an allergic reaction and with Ashley's direction before she passed out, I found the epi-pen in her camera bag and plunged it deep in her soft thigh. She had almost immediately gone back to breathing but it was shallow and definitely not enough to satisfy me so I rushed her to the nearest hospital. They pulled her out of my arms and into the back before I could utter a word. Now after thirty minutes, the doctor was finally coming to let me know what the hell had happened.

"Yes."

"You're the one who brought Ms. Martin in?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

He nodded in reply. "The epi-pen probably saved her life. She went into Anaphylactic shock after having an allergic reaction to mushrooms."

Anything he said after mushrooms, I barely heard. I can't believe I almost killed her. I had completely forgotten that she was allergic to mushrooms. It never even crossed my mind while popping one after another into my mouth while talking with Jacobs. I'm a complete fucking dumbass and I fucked up. I just wanted to take Ashley back to the hotel and keep an eye on her. Then I needed to check into a mental hospital because I needed serious help. But then again, I did almost kill her so I was entitled to feel a little off.

"When can I see it? When is she being released?" I asked.

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "She's stabled and will be able to leave in the morning."

"Can I see her?"

He nodded. "You can see her, but only because she asked for you."

His words took me back. She asked for me? I wonder if I should be worried. "What room is she in?" I asked. The doctor gave me her room number and I made my way towards her room. Entering the small and somewhat depressing room, I felt more guilt. On the verge of thinking I should just leave Ashley alone and not sleep with her, she looks up at me and smiles and that thought flies out the damn window.

"It isn't your fault. I promise." Those were the first words she spoke to me and again the spot in my chest squeezes so tight, it's painful.

I reach her bedside and run a gentle finger across her lower lip. "I do believe it is my fault." I told her.

She shook her head and a frown mars her pretty face. She looked so damn tired. "Accidents happen, Taker. I'm fine I promise. I've been in the hospital for my allergy to mushrooms more times than I can remember. It's okay. Honest."

My brow furrowed in confusion and I perched myself on the side of the bed next to her; my thigh against her hip. "Why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. With a tip of a finger, I brought those darkened brandy eyes to meet mine once again. "Explain please. How long have you known that you've been allergic to mushrooms?"

She lets out a sigh. "Since I was about six or so. My mom and her boyfriend ordered a pizza and ordered mushrooms on it. I wasn't allowed to eat it, but I snuck a piece anyway. Within minutes of eating a piece I was rushed to the hospital because I wasn't breathing. The hospital informed my mom that I had eaten something I was allergic to, but they wasn't really able to pinpoint what since the piece of pizza I had eaten had onions, cheese, pepperoni, banana peppers, and mushrooms on it. So once I was released from the hospital, I –" She broke off and took a deep breath. "Can we talk about something else?" She asked, almost desperate.

I shook my head. I had tons of questions just from the small bit of information she had given me so I definitely didn't want to talk about anything else. "How come you weren't allowed the pizza, Ashley?"

She pursued her lips and sighed. "My mom wasn't exactly a mean person, Taker. She just wasn't the perfect mother either. She didn't want me to eat a lot of bad foods because she was afraid I would get fat. And fat little girls always grew up to be fat woman who had nothing and nobody."

"She said that?"

Ashley nodded. "I ate a lot of peanut butter sandwiches and eggs. One reason why I hate peanut butter. I rarely got chocolate so I get a little crazy with it sometimes. I had an okay childhood, it just wasn't perfect."

I nodded. "Well you said that the hospital wasn't sure what you were allergic to. How did you discover which ingredient it was?"

She let out another sigh. "My mom waited a few days and then gave me onions to eat. They were mixed up with my eggs that I ate every morning. Since nothing happened, the next day she gave me eggs and cheese."

My eyes widened and then hardened in anger, but I didn't interrupt.

"The next day she gave me the eggs with banana peppers and still nothing happened. That night she gave me a peanut butter sandwich with mushrooms on them. The reaction was almost instant. I was once again rushed to the ER and admitted. My mom said she had no idea what I had gotten into."

"What the fuck, Ashley? Was your mom trying to kill you?"

She shook her head. "She had this disease and it wasn't curable."

"What disease, Kitten could make a mother do that to her child?"

"She had to have attention. She craved it like a drug. Once she realized that I was allergic to mushrooms, she – she um –"

I interrupted. "She took advantage of you and your allergy. How many times have you been in the hospital for this?"

Ashley shrugged. "I'm not really sure, Taker. It's been a while."

"More than ten?" I asked and she nodded. "More than twenty?" I asked and she hesitated before slowly nodding. I stand up to my full height as a stream of expletives left my mouth and she grimaced. I paced the small hospital room and she watched my every movement.

"It's not a big deal, Taker and –" More hesitation from her. "It's none of your business."

I stalked back over to her and grabbed her chin with one hand. Her defiant eyes met mine and all I could do was stare at her. She had been neglected and abused as a child and she didn't see it. Maybe she did, but she didn't want to admit it. I had put her back in the hospital once again for her mushroom allergy. It wouldn't happen again.

"I'll be back." I told her before releasing her chin and walking out of the room with the sound of Ashley's giggle in my ear.

* * *

**The Next Morning—**

Sitting in my truck in the hospital parking lot, I dialed Vince's cell number.

"McMahon."

Vince McMahon, my boss answered his cell phone with the same attitude he always has. Cocky and arrogant. I've learned to deal with it because I really like my job and Vince is just one of those side effects.

Never one for niceties. "We need to cut mushrooms from any and all of our catering menus."

"Calaway?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do we need to cut mushrooms from the catering menus?"

"Because Ashley is deathly allergic to them. I do mean deathly. Just coming in contact with someone who has eaten them can kill her."

"How did you discover this?"

I took a deep breath. "Because I almost killed her last night."

It was Vince who took a deep breath then. "Consider it done."

"Good. Thanks."

He made an mmm sound. "What's going on between you and my new photographer?"

How should I answer that? "With all due respect, it's none of your damn business. I'm not a general manager and neither is she. So mind your business." With that said, I hung up the phone. I knew I would have to face Vince but for now I just didn't give a shit.

I stepped out of my truck, grabbed the duffel bag with Ashley's clothes and headed towards the entrance to the hospital. I made my way to the fourth floor where Ashley was located and lucky me, I only got stopped twice by fans who asked for autographs. Both of them were kids so I had no problem giving them what they wanted. I reached Ashley's room and barely heard the end of her conversation.

"Yes I understand." "I don't know exactly." "No Sir." "Thank you, Sir." "Bye."

I entered her room and found her hanging up her phone. Her breathing was erratic, she was shaking awfully bad, her face was pale, and the air in the room was thick with fear. Who the hell had been on the phone?

"Who was that?" I barked and Ashley jumped at the sound of my voice. She swallowed hard and hesitated with an answer. "Don't lie to me, Kitten. Who was that on the phone?" I asked again.

She licked her bottom lip. "Mr. McMahon." She answered.

I swore. "What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted to know what was going on between us."

Another swore word left my mouth. "What do you tell him?"

She took a deep breath. "I told him that there was nothing between us because there isn't."

I cocked an eyebrow and nodded. She was wrong, but I wasn't getting into that here and now. I placed the duffel bag on the bed and helped her slowly to her feet.

"Get dressed and I'll go find a doctor to get you released. We've got to get on the road."

She nodded and reached for the duffel.

"Ashley?" I called her name from the doorway. She looked up at me with question in her eyes. "You have no reason to be scared of Vince. You know that, right?"

She slowly nodded. "I'm not scared of Mr. McMahon."

I nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I didn't believe her. She had to be afraid of Vince. Why else would the air be so thick with fear if she wasn't scared of our boss?

* * *

**Wednesday On The Road—**

We had been on the road for a little over an hour when Ashley finally broke the silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just quiet because neither one of us had anything to say. Well, I had plenty to say but I didn't want to be on the road when I said it. Something told me she wouldn't like what I was going to say.

"I talked to Mr. McMahon Monday night at Raw. He's sending me to Bejing."

I almost went off the road. "What the hell for?" I barked as I cut my eyes towards Ashley.

Ashley gave me a dirty look and I returned it. "There's a charity event coming up and several of the wrestlers are going and he wants me to go to take pictures."

I didn't like that at all. She didn't need to be traveling across the globe to take pictures. She had a crazy stalker after her and leaving her home turf didn't sound like a good thing to me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

She nodded. "I do. I'm excited. Mr. McMahon gave me a list of some of the wrestlers that were going and I'm even more excited to get to work with them."

I took a deep breath. "Who's all going?"

"Randy Orton, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Alberto Del Rio, and several others are all going. How come you don't go?"

I cut a quick look at her and felt the urge to smile. "Miss me, huh?"

She giggled. "Nah, I just thought you might be getting bored in your old age."

I growled and she giggled again. Definitely a sweet sound. "I may be getting up there in age, but I'm still young where it counts." I replied back with a wink.

She blushed a bright pink and that did make me grin. "Mr. McMahon already said that he had enough volunteers so you couldn't come anyway, but I was just wondering why you didn't volunteer to go."

I didn't volunteer because I didn't know Ashley at the time nor did I know I would actually be considering dragging my ass across country to sleep with some woman, but I was considering it. Have I seriously lost my fucking mind? Shaking my head, I avoided that answer. I didn't want to go down that road. Not that I was afraid of what I would find, but because I didn't care. Yeah that's it.

I decided to change the subject. "You said your mom craved attention and that once she discovered your mushroom allergy, she used it to her advantage. Right?"

Her whole body tensed tight and she slowly nodded.

"What did she do before she discovered that particular tidbit?"

If it was possible, her body became more tense and her jaw was clenched so tight I was afraid she was going to break a few teeth.

"It's really none of your business, Taker and I don't want to talk about it."

That none of my business shit again. It was getting really old. "How about we trade?"

She looked over at me with a wary look on her face. Good girl. "Trade what?"

"You answer my questions and I'll give you anything you want."

She opened her mouth to say something and I cut her off.

"And no I am not backing off on us going to bed. That isn't even on the table."

She blew out a breath and sighed. "Fine, but anything else I want is okay?"

I nodded. "Anything. Now answer the question."

She chewed on her lower lip. "What question was that again?"

I actually chuckled at that. She was cute. "You know the question, Kitten. Now answer it."

"She was a good mother, Taker. She just had some problems that she didn't get help for."

"A good mother wouldn't feed her child mushrooms which she's allergic to just to get sympathy and compassion from others."

She sighed. "I know."

"So…"

Another sigh. "I fell down some stairs when I was three and broke my collarbone. When I was four, I broke my arm. Five, I ran out in front of a car backing out of the driveway. My mom told me that when I was two I drank bleach and I fell and hit my head on the corner of the coffee table when I was just started to walk."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kitten!" She flinched as my booming voice filled the close confines of the truck. "You fell down some damn stairs or did your mother push you? Did your mom help you break that arm? Did she push you in front of the damn car? And did you ever think maybe you didn't drink the damn bleach on your own, but maybe your mother bottle fed you the fucking stuff."

She had tears in her eyes by the time I finished yelling and I fucking hated that I made her cry, but damn it. It was pure luck that her damn mother didn't kill her. What kind of mother did that to their own child and where in the hell was her father while all this shit was taking place.

"And where in the hell is your damn father while your mother was trying to kill you slowly?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never knew him."

I made our turn-off and did something I hated doing. I apologized. And she once again shrugged it off.

"Remember you said you would give me anything in return?" She questioned.

I nodded. "What do you want?"

"For you to completely forget that I told you any of that. It's not a big deal and I'm over it."

I agreed. I was a little shocked by what she wanted but I agreed. I was learning more and more about this little girl who I thought I just wanted to sleep with and forget. However, I needed to hurry and do just that before it was too late and I wouldn't be able to let go.


	11. Ready

Disclaimer: Not Mine.. Is anyone with me on the kidnapping? LOL!

Author's Note: There's a poll on my profile.. would love everyone's opinion!

**THANK YOU: MRSA87, KEPOUROS, KEEPER OF OZ, SHYANN, MISSBRIANNA, BINGOBABY, TANYA2BEYOUR21, LILYWHITE25, LIVIN ON THE EDGE, AND GUEST FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I JUST LOVE REVIEWS!**

_Warning: No Smut in THIS chapter, but we're getting close.. how close you ask.. oh keep reading! _

Chapter Eleven  
Ready

"Why are you sending her to Beijing?"

Vince looked up as the door slammed shut behind me. "Who?" He asked.

Clenching my fists tight, I let out an exasperating breath. "Ashley."

"Why am I sending Ashley, my photographer to Beijing?" Vince asked me, his voice balancing on the edge between humor and irritation.

My teeth started to grind together. "Yes."

"I need a photographer in Beijing to take pictures of the charity event for WWE magazine." He replied. "I don't know if you know this, but Ashley is a photographer and a damn good one too." He added sarcastically.

"We have other photographers. Send them."

Vince cocked his head at me and frowned. "None of them are as good as Ashley." His eyes narrowed. "Speaking of… Does Ashley know you're here because when I talked to her yesterday she was excited about going to Beijing?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't know I'm here, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't need to go to Beijing. She hardly knows anyone here in the WWE and Beijing will only be worse. She could get lost or worse."

Vince leaned back in his chair. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned suspiciously.

My head snapped back in surprise. "What?"

"The Undertaker, the Mark Calaway I know wouldn't be in my office worried about some photographer and whether or not she's going to Beijing or whether or not she might get lost or…" He gave a sneer. "Worse."

I snarled. "What I do or don't do isn't the problem."

"And Ashley going to Beijing isn't a problem either. Ashley wants to go and that's the only thing that matters. So drop it Calaway. And get the hell out of my office."

I growled and stalked out, slamming the door harder behind me. If Ashley wanted to go to Beijing that was just fine, but she was going to be in my bed before she left.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later—**

I dialed Ashley's number and it went straight to voice mail. I growled and left a quick message.

"Call me." The tone of my voice left no room for argument or disagreement.

After leaving Vince's office, I was worked up and itching for a fight so I did what I usually do when I was in this state. I went to the gym. There was a local gym not too far from the hotel that catered to MMA and UFC fighters and those types of gyms usually loved having wrestlers there too. Upon entering the well-lit and pretty good size gym, I knew I was right.

The man behind the front desk smiled when he saw me and he rounded the large piece of furniture quickly, coming towards me with intent. He was dressed a little differently than I would have expected for someone in a gym to work, but I guess the khaki slacks and dark green shirt was his choice.

"Mr. Undertaker, we are welcome to have you here at FTH Gym and Training Center."

I nodded. "Like wise."

His smile got bigger. "My name is Austin and if you need anything and I do mean anything at all, just ask for me." His green shirt had FTH Gym in the upper left corner. A work shirt, of course.

I nodded. "Will do."

I always keep a duffel bag with me where ever I go that holds gym clothes separate from my other gear that I need for work so before coming here I stopped at the hotel to grab it. I entered the locker room and quickly changed my clothes. A sleeveless t-shirt, workout shorts, and tennis shoes are my usual workout gear and today was no different. I kept my phone with me in case Ashley returned my call. I called her again before going out to the main area. Just in case she answered, but she didn't. I can't help but wonder what in the hell she's doing and why she isn't answering her phone.

I spotted an empty weight machine and headed in that direction. I weight the machine down with three hundred pounds and ease myself underneath the bar. I should have a spotter, but I did this all the time by myself so I knew that I would be fine this time as well.

I start with an easy twenty reps, but soon lost count as my mind loses focus on the numbers. Instead my thoughts are filled with Ashley and the reasons for wanting her so bad. I've never wanted anyone so much before and because of it, I'm losing my mind. She crowds my thoughts almost every minute of the day. The only time she doesn't was when I was sleeping. Hell, maybe I was infatuated with her because she didn't fall at my feet and beg me to sleep with her.

It wasn't because of her angelic face, her sexy and sinful body, her brandy colored eyes filled mischief and curiosity, her beautiful smile, or that adorable giggle she has. It definitely wasn't because she could make me smile and laugh without even trying. And she could too. When she got sassy and teased me, it only made me want her more. She had this air of innocence that attracted me to her from the beginning but she was definitely a little siren when she wanted to be.

She even responded to me with this innocence of hers, but it was mixed with a wickedness that I couldn't explain. She had all the makings of a serious bad girl, but she remained sweet and kind. If she ever started hanging out with the divas, the world of WWE would be screwed. They would surely draw out her own inner diva and then all hell would break lose.

I knew Vince was right. She was changing me, but it was probably only because I didn't want anyone snatching her up before I had a taste of her. I was becoming obsessed with getting her in my bed and it was crowding my every thought and fucking with my emotions and my everyday life. As soon as I got her into bed and under me, this obsession would stop. Although lately I was pretty sure I was going to need more than just one night.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a tapping on my knee. I placed the bar back in its cradle and sat up. A young woman stood about six inches in front of my spread legs; her eyes filled with intent. She was a voluptuous red head with a smile of seduction on her made up face. Fuck. Just what I needed.

"Hi." She said it coyly.

I nodded in reply.

"You're the Undertaker, right?"

I nodded again.

She took a step closer which brought her face into clearer view. She was young but she looked older than her years with wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes and the heavy make-up she wore couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes. Her body was toned to perfection and she held herself with confidence. Normally that would have turned me on and her blatant seduction would have made me ask her out, even if only for a one night stand.

However my mind was on Ashley, my woman of choice or it seems she is lately. Her eyes were clear of seduction and intent, but instead filled with curiosity, desire, arousal, and that utter innocence I can't seem to get enough of. Her hair isn't the color of a crisp apple and it didn't look like it had been greased either. No her hair was the color of a rich dark coffee with just a splash of cream or maybe milk and it looked like silk and felt that way too. Her body wasn't toned to perfection and it wasn't hard and unyielding like the woman's in front of me. Ashley's body was soft, sweet, and it molded and melted perfectly against mine.

I knew that I could have this red head and it would provide me with a little relief from the permanent hard on I've had for a while and Ashley would never really know. But that didn't feel quite right and besides, I knew I wouldn't truly be satisfied. My body craved Ashley and it wasn't settling for anyone else.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight. I know there's a show this evening, but maybe after I could show you around the town. I know all the cool hang outs."

She was acting innocent and shy, but her facial expressions and those dark blue eyes spoke of anything but innocence. I didn't really give a shit if I hurt her feelings, but we were in a crowd of people that were all listening to our conversation, well her conversation. I had yet to say a word. I didn't want to make a scene, but something told me she did.

I started to shake my head when my phone started to ring. In the suddenly quiet confines of the gym, it sounded like a gun going off. I grabbed my phone, hoping Ashley was on the other end and I wasn't disappointed. Giving the red head a look of a disdain apology, I answered my phone.

"Where the hell are you, Kitten?" I barked into the phone.

I saw the red head's look of disappointment on her face before she turned and walked away. At least I avoided that.

"I'm working."

"Where? Are you forgetting you have a stalker?" I hissed.

She went silent and I could feel the fear pouring into the phone. Shit. I didn't mean to scare her, but damn it she did have a stalker.

"I haven't forgotten, Taker, but I'm in a room surrounded by people."

"Where are you?" I asked again, my voice hard.

I heard a click and then silence. I looked at the phone and for a minute I seethed inside. The little thing had hung up on me. Then I almost smiled. She actually hung up on the Undertaker. I wanted to laugh, but instead I dialed her number. She answered almost immediately.

"You hung up on me." I accused.

She giggled and the urge to smile hit me again. "You were being overbearing and intrusive. Where I am and what I'm doing is none of your business."

I snorted. "It's my business until I say otherwise." I said through clenched teeth.

"No, it isn't and if you don't stop, I'm going to hang up on you again and you'll _never_ know where I am."

I took a deep breath. "Darlin' you have a stalker that seems intent on having you to himself and he also seems to find you no matter where you are and what you're doing. Tell me where you are so I can come pick you up." I spoke softly then added for good measure. "Please."

She sighed. "I'm at the offices of WWE magazine. I'm getting ready to leave in twenty minutes and then I'm headed straight to the hotel."

"Sit tight. I'll be there in twenty." I told her as I got up and headed towards the locker room.

Another sigh. "Fine."

"You okay?" I asked.

Three sighs in a roll. Shit. "I'm fine."

Yeah right and I'm the Prince of Wales. "Have you heard from your stalker today?" I asked as I entered the locker room.

Hesitation. Then what sounded like a groan. "Yes."

"Another letter?" I asked.

"Yes."

I swore. "We'll find him, Kitten. He'll fuck up eventually."

"I know." She didn't sound so sure.

"I'll be there to pick you up as soon as I get dressed."

"Get dressed?" Her question held fear and that had me worried.

"I'm at the gym, Darlin'."

"Oh." That one little word said it all. She was afraid that I was with another woman.

"Yeah oh. You're the one I want, Kitten. No one else will do." I told her as I toed off my tennis shoes.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." I chuckled softly. She was fucking adorable.

"Taker?" She whispered. Why was she whispering?

"Yes."

"Is tonight going to be the night?" More whispering.

"The night for what?"

"For us?"

I grinned. "You mean me finally taking you to bed?"

I swear she gulped. "Yes."

My grin got bigger. "Do you want it to be, Kitten?" My voice was husky and filled with desire.

Another whisper. "Yes."

My dick went hard instantly. "Are you sure? I want—no I need you to be sure, Ashley. I'm not into force or even coercion."

I heard the deep breath. "I'm sure."

"Say it again, Ashley." I demanded it as my head hit the locker in front of me.

"I want you, Taker. I know it's only for one night, but I do want you."

I growled and she giggled. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, Darlin'. Be ready."


	12. Hot And Heavy

Disclaimer: Not Mine... :-(

Don't forget the poll on my profile! So far Taker is winning!

Warning: Nothing but SMUT! If you don't like smut then just skip this chapter!

Chapter Twelve  
Hot And Heavy

"Are you hungry?"

That was the first question I asked her after I picked her up from the WWE magazine office. She looked at me like I was crazy or maybe it was confusion. She wasn't expecting _that_ question.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Me either. At least not for food." I teased.

I got another look. This one was not confusion. She wasn't impressed with the corny line. Hell, I wasn't either, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the throbbing in my pants. I took a shower before I left the gym and I refused to take my hard-on in my own hands when I was about to be sinking myself into Ashley's warm wet channel. Nope, masturbating was definitely out of the question.

I didn't want to say anything that could make Ashley back out and change her mind, but I really needed her to know what she was walking into. Once we got into that hotel room, she would be on her knees with my dick in her mouth. I needed some quick relief or I wouldn't last long enough to make her scream my name. And she was going to scream _my_ name. Not Taker, but Mark. She was going to scream it before the night was over.

"When are you leaving for Beijing?" I asked.

"I have a flight schedule for Sunday afternoon."

That will give me the weekend to work her out of my system. Perfect.

"You do know what's going to happen when we get to the hotel, right?" I asked, glancing over at her. Her face was flushed and her breathing was coming in short pants. I bet her eyes were dilated with arousal because I knew she was turned on.

She slowly nodded. "We're going to have sex."

My dick throbbed in agreement. "Yes we're definitely going to have sex and lots of it, but I'm on the edge, Darlin'. I watch you on your knees as—" I broke off and shook my head. I should go about this in a different direction. "Have you ever sucked on a cock before?" I asked.

She turned bright red and my dick grew another inch. I didn't think that was possible but it did. Ashley nodded. "I have, but –" Her voice trailed off and she lowered her head.

"The ex's right? The one that claimed you were frigid?" I question and she nodded. The man was a fucking dumbass.

She nodded again. "He said I was hurting him and I was too rough."

Oh so the man was a pansy ass. A woman the size of Ashley can only be so rough. She was just too damn small to cause any damage.

"I read this article on how to please a man orally and it gave some great tips on how to use your teeth, tongue and hands to give him the most pleasure. He didn't like it." She admitted with a blush.

"Fuck him. Whatever he told you, put it out of your mind. Understand?" I told her as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I will."

She made a move to get out of the truck and I grabbed her arm, stopping her movements. She looked at me with wide, curious eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her. Again. Why I was so worried, I didn't know. I didn't want her changing her mind. I wanted her. Bad.

"I'm sure."

I swallowed and pulled her a little closer til our noses touched. "Be very sure, Kitten because once we step foot in that hotel, all bets are off and you're mine for the weekend."

She blinked. "We have to go to work Friday night."

I almost smiled. "And we will, but you're still mine until Sunday afternoon. Which means that I'm not going to be satisfied with just one time. I'm going to take you –" I cut myself off and started again. I needed her to really understand. "I'm going to fuck you several times this weekend and in all different positions, Ashley. Make sure you're really ready to take this step."

Her fingers grazed my cheek and she smiled. "I'm sure I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before in my life. I understand that it's only for one night or this weekend you said. I'm sure." She brushed her mouth over mine and it took everything I had not to fuck her in the truck.

I growled and pulled away. "Hotel. Now." I barked and I swear she smiled, but I was too busy focusing on not coming in my pants.

We barely made it into the hotel room before my arms came around her. I scooped one big hand against the back of her head and the other arm banded like steel around her back and only then did I kiss her. I kissed her with my whole mouth. My tongue filled her mouth, and my hand shifted the angle of her head so I could get in even further. My tongue thrust in and out and Ashley began to shake and moan.

My arms grew tighter as the kiss went on and my groans matched her moans of desire. I backed her up until her back hit the wall. I wasn't sure what wall, but at that moment I just didn't give a shit. I brought both of my hands to the sides of her face then slid them down, over her neck and shoulders and finally to her breasts. I used both hands to give her small tits a squeeze and she moaned into my mouth, her small hands were clutching my shirt. I pulled my mouth away from hers just long enough to yank her shirt over her head and toss it behind me. I groaned when I encountered her naked skin. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Her breasts small and pert with peach colored nipples that I was dying to make pink and shiny with my mouth. There were already hard with arousal and begging for the hard suction of my mouth.

With a growl, I latched onto one hard nipple and sucked while the other one was engulfed in the heat of my palm. I fed at her small breasts, alternating from one to the other, sucking, biting, lapping, and squeezing while Ashley moaned and thrashed against the wall. Her small hands were threaded through my hair and with every pull my mouth took on her nipple; she would yank on my hair. It was making my dick harder with each painful jerk.

It wasn't enough for me. I needed more. I let go of her breasts to unbutton her jeans and I roughly yanked the offending material away along with her baby blue panties. Her legs were smooth and soft as silk and I trailed my fingers up her thighs to the wet heat between them. To my pleasure, I found her soaking wet as I barely grazed her center with a fingertip. She shuddered against me and arched her hips against my hand.

My teeth nipped hard on a nipple at the exact moment I shoved two thick fingers deep inside her wet sheath and something dark and primitive glowed inside me when she screamed and came right then around my fingers. Her pussy pulsed around my fingers as I continued to pump into her. I then dropped to my knees and used my tongue on her. Her scent was intoxicating and her taste was so damn sweet. My mouth licked and sucked and tugged at her swollen sensitive clit while I added a twist to the fingers I was fucking her with. She was close to another orgasm and I wanted it.

"That's it, Kitten." I growled against her sweet flesh. "That's it, Baby. Give it to me. One more. Ahhh, yeah."

Her knees buckled and her hips pistoned against me as she flew apart again and I was sure I was going to lose my fucking mind. My dick was throbbing and I was so close to coming.

I stood and kissed her full and hard, giving her a taste of her own juices. I ripped my pants open, then my hands went to Ashley's shoulders and I pushed her to her knees. She looked up at me with big wide eyes filled with curiosity and need. There was a red fog of lust clouding my vision and I had to take a deep breath to fight it back long enough to make sure.

"You can still say no, Kitten. Do you want to say no?" I asked, hoping like hell she didn't.

Her eyes were solemn as she shook her head no. I gave her a small grin of satisfaction as I brought my hand to the back of her head.

"Open your mouth." I demanded.

As soon as she did, the swollen bulbous head of my cock slid in. She closed her lips around the head and licked at it the way I had licked at her. My hand tightened and jerked in her hair, and my dick became bigger in her mouth.

"Mmm. That's it." I said as I started a slow slide in and out between her lips. "Just like that, Kitten. Ohh yeah, more tongue. Oh god yes, suck harder." My dark words encouraged her further for her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked me harder.

For not having much experience, she was catching on quickly as her hands started to caress and explore my ass and legs. God, she was fucking amazing. I tightened my fist even more in her hair and made a demand.

"Open your mouth wider."

She did and I shoved in until I was lodged against the back of her throat. At first, she started to struggle and back away. My hand soothed the back of her head. "Hold still and relax your throat. Slide your tongue out along the shaft, that'll keep it from gagging you. There you go. That's good, Kitten. That's right. It won't choke you, just breathe through your nose."

She slowly relaxed and soon the tension eased out of her, and she swallowed around me. "Oh shit, do that again, Baby girl."

She did.

"That's so fucking good, baby." I said and started thrusting into her. I knew it was rough, but it was the way I liked it and it would be best if she learned what I liked from the start so she knew what to do for the next time.

"Oh yeah, like that. I'm going to come. Don't pull back, Kitten. I want to come in that hot little mouth of yours."

She moaned around me and all too soon, I couldn't hold back any more and with a guttural groan, I shot into her lovely mouth. One fist pounded the wall in front of me while I struggled to stay on my feet through one of the most intense orgasms I've ever experienced. I rested my forehead on the wall and slowly rode the waves back down. All the while, she continued to suck, swallow, and lick on my cock with increasingly gentle strokes as I gradually softened in her mouth.

I inched from between her lips with a sigh that caused her to tilt her head and gaze up at me. I was still resting my head against the wall and she was still kneeling in front of me. Her lips swollen from sucking on my cock and her body naked and rosy was a sight I was not ever going to forget.

With what I considered a Herculean effort, I pushed away from the wall and stood on my own. This small woman was potent and simply dangerous. I managed to stay upright and I reached down to help her to her feet.

"You liked it?" She asked, completely befuddled.

Only Ashley could actually make me chuckle after having one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had. I brushed a kiss across her mouth and nodded.

"Very much."

She giggled. "Good."

I nodded and pushed her towards the bed. "Lie down." My voice held no room for arguments but she wasn't giving me any. She eagerly climbed up and I growled at the view she gave me. Damn, her ass was fucking perfect and the small glimpse of her pussy, all swollen, wet and pink from behind made me hard instantly. I was ready to go again.

I watched her as she slowly fell to her back, completely naked and open to my eyes. God damn, she was fucking beautiful. My cock was hard again and throbbing in demand to take her, to fuck her, but I just wanted to look at her for a minute. Her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail when I picked her up earlier and now it was gone and her hair was disheveled and it fell in waves around her face. Her brandy eyes were dilated with arousal and she looked to be sleepy, but I knew differently. Her cheeks were flushed and her cupid's bow mouth was swollen from the rough bruising she took from my own. Her skin was flushed from her recent orgasms and her breasts were heaving as her breathing was finally coming to a slow in and out draw. Her nipples were hard as little rocks and a pretty rosy pink color; my hard sucking caused that as well. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, but the mound of her sex was glistening from her own juices. She wasn't overly hairy which I found delight in. I hated that. She had a small patch of hair that was the same color as her wavy locks.

She was watching me closely with hooded lids. She licked her lips and I groaned. I grabbed the back of my shirt with one hand and pulled it off over my head. Her eyes went wide and she gulped. I toed off my boots and got rid of my jeans. I stood naked in front of her as she looked her fill. A shot of fear flashed in her eyes briefly and then it was gone just as quickly.

I took a deep breath. "Are you scared?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not of you."

"Of what?" I hissed.

Her eyes flickered to my cock before meeting my eyes again. "You're really big."

I grinned. "Trust me, I'll fit, but first I need to make sure you're ready."

"I'm ready." She assured me.

I nodded. "You will be."

Her small hand reached out when I got closer and she touched the tattoo on my stomach. "B. S. K. Pride, what does it mean?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth. Nipping and sucking on her fingers, I replied. "Back stage krew. It was a group that me and a group of others made up."

She arched an eyebrow as her breathing began to pick up from sucking on her fingers. "A group?"

"Wrestling, Kitten. Now enough questions. I want to fuck you, baby girl."

Her eyes went wide and she swallowed. "O-okay."

I leaned over until my lips touched the silken flesh of her neck, my tongue tasting the sweet skin, and I swore as the taste of her exploded against my tongue. She tasted so damn good. She shuddered under me and tilted her head back, giving me better access. I nipped and kissed along her neck and jaw, making my way to her ear. She inhaled sharply as I nipped on her earlobe before sucking it into my mouth.

My arm snaked around and under her back, lifting her to me. I pulled her head back and covered her lips with my own. Another shudder rushed through, and then her hands were twining in my hair, pulling at the thick strands, and pulling my lips harder against hers. She wanted this just as much as I wanted this. Thank fucking God.

My lips moved down unerringly searching for her tight, too-sensitive nipples. She moaned and arched in my arms as I sucked her nipple into my mouth. My lips drew on the tender tip as my thigh pressed between her legs, and within seconds she was pressing the aching sweet flesh between her thighs into the heavy muscle of my leg and riding it almost frantically as I sucked at her. She whimpered as my teeth raked over her nipple before I sucked it back, hard and hot, my tongue lashing over it like a fiery whip.

My lips still ravishing her tender nipples, first one, then the other, growling with hunger and heat as my hand cupped between her thighs. My fingers parted the barely there curl-covered folds between her thighs and a second later, one broad long finger was piercing her core.

Her tender muscles clenched desperately around my caressing finger as she panted and moaned, her head thrashing. I was panting myself as I lifted my mouth from a reddened nipple and met her eyes.

"You're so damn hot and tight, Kitten."

Her hips jerked as my finger pulled back, then stroked back inside her again. One long thrust that had her gasping and arching in my arms, her thighs falling farther apart, her hips lifting for a deeper penetration.

She whimpered and cried out as her fingers dug into my scalp as my tongue licked over her nipple. She cried out as another finger joined the first, thrust inside her, parted her flesh that was slick, hot, and achy. My lips covered hers again as her hips lifted, arched as she bucked against me, writhing beneath my much larger body as my fingers fucked into her, loosening her tight muscles for my much larger cock.

I devoured her mouth as my tongue explored every inch, rubbed erotically against hers and even swiped the roof of her mouth. My lips were firm over hers, opening her mouth wider to my more dominate side. I removed my fingers from her warmth so I could trail my calloused fingertips across her skin as I lightly explored the soft flesh. She moaned into my mouth as I once again cupped her breast and squeezed. I tore my mouth away from hers and once more trailed down her jaw to her collarbone. Her nipple puckered even more and grew tighter. She moaned and whimpered as my fingers brushed back and forth across her nipples.

"I can't get enough of you." I growled and her eyes popped open to look at me.

Ashley slowly nodded as she closed her eyes when my breath fanned across her breast. I opened my mouth and swiped a nipple with my tongue. She moaned low and her grip on my hair tightened. It only fueled me more. She gasped when my mouth closed over breast. My tongue moved sliding quickly back and forth across her taut nipple. She moaned, arching her breast into my mouth. My teeth gently raked across her skin above and below her nipple and that grip on my hair tightened once more.

My mouth moved to capture her other breast and another moan tore from her throat. I didn't tease her breast, I sucked it hard into my mouth, using my tongue and teeth against her. The hand I held behind her back pressed her in more into me and she whimpered from the small assault. I lowered my hand and cupped her ass and squeezed.

"Taker, please." The words were whispered and barely audible. I didn't want Taker coming from her mouth. I wanted my name. I didn't understand why, but I didn't question it either.

I kissed my way down to her belly, giving her quick nips and licks as I made my way down her small form. I settled myself between her thighs and took a deep breath. Holy fuck, she smelled delicious. She smelled dangerous and innocent all wrapped up in one glorious package.

Big strong hands gripped her hips and then her knees, gently nudging her into the position I wanted, which was her heels on the bed, legs spread wide apart. My gaze fixed on her totally exposed pussy, a growl left my throat. She was exquisite. She was pink, flushed, and swollen, she was covered her juices and it was running to the crack of her ass and on the bed. She was that turned on.

She gasped when I pushed against her knees to widen her legs even more. I leaned in closer until I'm sure she could feel my breath against her most sensitive flesh. My hands were gentle as I spread her labia to expose even more of her to my eyes. Another growl tore from my throat as my tongue swiped her clit.

Her fingers clawed the bedding as I started to lick her in rapid, long strokes. She tensed hard, her back arched, and she would have slammed her legs closed but my shoulders held her pinned open and my hands held her labia spread to expose to clit to my eyes. I swirled my tongue around her clit before going back to broad strokes. She screamed in pleasure and arched up. I held her down when her hips started to rise from the mattress.

The climax tore through her almost brutally and she cried out. She gasped then when my tongue suddenly lowered to the opening of her pussy. My tongue breached her body as I parted her vaginal walls. Her muscles were still twitching and contracting with her release and my hands slid under her ass, lifting her from the bed a few inches to give me a deeper penetration.

She whimpered and called my name once again, but it was Taker I heard not Mark. I wanted Mark.

I growled deep in response and my tongue moved inside her, in and out, before it withdrew completely. I needed to be inside her. My dick was pounding and the only release it was going to get was deep inside her tight sheath.

I was thick and incredibly hard and as I stood up my cock throbbed and curved upwards toward my stomach. After grabbing and donning on a condom, I lowered myself over her, her body pinned flat under me with just weight on her to keep her where I wanted her. I knew her tight muscles would stretch to accommodate my size and she was wet from three orgasms. My lips lowered, stealing her breath and the whimper that escaped. As my tongue entered her lips, I pressed the head of my cock against the swollen folds of her pussy.

I rose up. "Kitten, open your eyes and look, baby. Look at how I fit perfectly." My voice was unrecognizable to my own ears, but she opened her eyes.

Between her thighs, her legs were draped over my thighs, spread wide, her hips angled to the thick spear of flesh pressing into her. She watched as the wet folds of her pussy parted, separating for my cock, hugging the wide crest as I pressed closer, penetrated her tender opening, and I groaned with hoarse male pleasure.

"So sweet. So hot." I murmured.

Ashley whimpered as her body began to stretch to accommodate my intrusion. She shook her head against the pillow she lay on, dazed and turned on. She moaned my name again but still just Taker.

She continued to watch as the wide crest disappeared inside her.

"Easy, baby girl." I held her tight as her hips twisted. A deeper stroke, a hard, a filling thrust. "You're too tight, Kitten. You want to go slow?" I asked teasingly, not really serious. There was no way I would be able to take this slow.

She shook her head. "I won't break."

My cock surged with those three little words and my hips bucked, piercing her another inch before I could control the impulse. I was buried halfway inside her, but I pulled back quickly, my muscles bunching as I gripped her hips and plunged inside her again. All the way this time.

Ashley arched to me, her hips jerked writhed, undulated to the stretching, the pleasure-pain and ecstatic sensations whipping through her.

"You like that?" I asked against her ear. She whimpered and bucked against me.

Hard hands held her beneath me, my hips thrust and churned, my erection plunged inside her. Her hands latched onto my wrists as I held her hips, her gaze locking with mine. She shuddered beneath me, her hands sliding up my arms, reaching for my face.

"Please." She whined.

A hollow groan left my throat as I came over her, my lips covering her nipple as Ashley's eyes slid shut and her head fell back. My lips suckling at her nipple and with hands latched in her hair, I plunged my hips, sending the thick length of my cock deeper into her pussy.

Her hips flexed beneath me, arching to me as I fucked her with mindless hunger, took her with dominant strength. The muscles of her pussy continued to stretch as I fucked her; first with slow, easy thrusts then fast hard thrusts that sent her surging upward.

Silky wet with her juices gathering inside, coating my dick with syrupy heat and lubricating each heavy thrust inside her. Delicate muscles clamped on my cock, stroking over me with a tight-fisted grip, and nearly sent him over the edge. She was so fucking tight.

I pushed inside her, again, deep, forcing myself to stop, to make her feel as my dick throbbed inside her. "You're wrapped around me like a fist, Kitten." I hissed as I gave another thrust and she whimpered. "Feel it, baby. I can. Your pussy is working over my dick like a hot little mouth."

I flexed inside her again, feeling the head of my cock stroking her, the crown positioned just right to notch the flared, stiffened edge into her G-spot. I stroked her internally, watching her eyes darken as they slid open and met mine, her face still flushed.

I couldn't come yet, not yet, not until those little ripples around my dick began to clench and spasm in release. I felt her legs lifting, her body melting into mine and she whimpered. I was buried inside her fiery hot and thick.

As those tight little muscles began to ripple around my cock signaling her orgasm, I plunged hard and fast then I pulled out and plunged again. Over and over, harder and harder until she was screaming in mindless pleasure. She held onto me, her arms wrapped around my neck tight as she shuddered through each spasm of pleasure. I felt my own release tearing through me and she whimpered as my hand tightened painfully in her hair.

As my orgasm and hers subsided, I collapsed over her, she let a weary breath leave her throat and I felt her go lax against me. I was trying to get my breathing back under control when a growling stomach filled the otherwise quiet room. I pulled back to look at Ashley who was blushing.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, still breathing hard. She had drained me; physically and emotionally.

She shrugged. "I don't think I've eaten anything today."

I glowered. "You haven't eaten anything since last night?" Another shrug. "Ashley, you barely ate dinner last night and now you're telling me you haven't eaten anything at all today." My voice rose with each word, the parting effects of my orgasm fading away.

She pushed against me, but my three hundred pounds against her measly one hundred was no comparison and I didn't budge. "I wasn't hungry." She huffed.

"Apparently you are now." I accused.

She shrugged. "You took all my energy and now I need to regain my strength." She said with a teasing smile.

I frowned before smiling. The little tease was a force to be reckoned with. I bit the tip of her nipple and she gasped and arched against me. "I'm going to order room service and you're going to eat. Understand?"

She nodded. "Of course."

I planted a hard kiss on her mouth before pulling out of her slowly and walking barefoot to the bathroom. I disposed of the condom, took a piss, washed my hands, and went back into the bedroom. My eyes instantly went to the bed where Ashley was curled up in a ball and fast asleep. Something happened while I was buried inside her. Something deep inside my chest that I couldn't explain and still can't.

I didn't want to think on it or over analyze it, but what I did know was that I was deep shit. I couldn't fall for another woman ever again and I wasn't going to. What I told Ashley was the truth. She was mine for the weekend and Sunday when she left for Beijing, this affair would be over.

I ordered room service, two steaks with baked potatoes and vanilla milk shakes with two pieces of cherry cheesecake. I crossed the room and lifted Ashley into my arms. She stirred against me, her eyes opening slowly.

"What are you doing?" Her mouth brushed up against my neck and I resisted the urge to shiver. I entered the bathroom and set Ashley on her feet. Her hands reached out to grip the counter, her back to me. Her soft skin brushed up against me and my dick immediately went hard. She had to be sore, but my dick didn't care. He wanted her again and so did I. Her head fell, chin to her chest and her back arched as my fingers trailed a lazy line up her spine.

My finger brushed her nape, descending downward in a slow caress, following the indent of her spine to her bottom. My mouth pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder once, then again. My hand stole around her body to cup her small breast, teasing her nipple. She rolled her head back as she moaned.

"Fuck, I want you again." My lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

She whimpered.

I released her breast and slid my hands to her hips, pressing her ass against my thick erection. She gasped and wiggled against me. My cock throbbed with the innocent movement.

"Are you sore?" I asked, licking her neck.

She whimpered again and shook her head. "Please." She whined once more, pushing back against me again.

My hands cupped her ass, squeezing and rubbing the soft, pliant flesh. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled. Damn, she smelled so good. I shifted, pressing a knee between her thighs until they were spread wide. Kneading my way past her ass cheeks, I paused as I reached her pussy. She felt like silk. I pressed two fingers into her clutching heat. She moaned, her back arching.

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the countertop of the bathroom sink. I thrust my fingers deeper, biting back a groan as her slick walls squeezed me. Damn, I needed to be inside her again and now.

I pulled my fingers away. "Don't move, Kitten. Not one damn inch."

She nodded and I left the bathroom. I grabbed a condom from suitcase and sheathed myself before re-entering the bathroom. She hadn't moved. Good girl.

Stepping up behind her once more, I nipped the side of her neck. Her answer was to moan and push back against me. Wrapping a fist in her hair, I grabbed my dick, rubbing it up and down against her hot slit. Slippery with her moisture, I centered myself and slid home in one long thrust, not stopping until my hips were anchored to hers. She whimpered as her pussy fluttered around me. My balls tightened and my cock throbbed in response.

I retracted from her until only the head of my dick was still inside her, and then slammed back in until her ass was against me. I let out a loud grunt and flexed my hips. I reached around to cover her pelvis with my hand, pressing her harder to me. Slipping my index finger into her folds, I found her clit, plump and slick. I massaged it in quick, light strokes as I plunged into her from behind, settling into a merciless rhythm.

Deeper, harder, each time until my pelvis slammed against her ass. My balls tightened almost painfully, ready to launch, the urge to come a grinding need. Ashley's body tensed, and she tossed her head back. I tightened my grip on her as I growled low in my throat. She was close. So close.

"Come for me, Kitten."

I pounded my cock into her, increasing the pressure of my fingers on her clit. Her legs shook and her breath was coming fast. She froze, and then all hell broke loose. She screamed Taker and her pussy clenched around my dick as she came.

My own orgasm slammed through me and I let out a roar of soul gripping pleasure. I continued to thrust until both of our orgasms subsided. I collapsed over her, pinning her between my body and the countertop, too spent to move.

Only when she whimpered did I finally move away from her. I got rid of the condom and headed towards the door to the bathroom when Ashley's voice stopped me.

"Taker."

I grunted. I wanted my name, Mark. I wanted to hear her say my name, to scream my name. "Yeah."

"Can I take a shower? Do I have time?"

I nodded. "Yeah you have time."

She nodded and smiled and I walked out. I wanted her again. Fucking her twice into oblivion wasn't enough, I still wanted her. Good thing we still had two more days before she left. By the time this weekend was over, she would never be able to forget the Undertaker.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay.. I did something completely different with this chapter so please please please! Review for me! Let me know what you think...if you liked it. All I ask is that if it is negative then let me reply back so I can find out what you didn't like about it.. This chapter was super hard! _

_P.S. I'll be taking a little break after this chapter so my next update will not be this week. Thanks!  
_


	13. Time Being & Otherwise

"We often think if we did things different they may have turned out better. Truth is, they may have turned out worse. Live in the present." –Mark Calaway

Author's Note: **THANK YOU TO PHHSDJ, CHANEL, CASTALIA MOONLUSTER, KELLIEBELLE, GUEST, MISSBRIANNA, BJ, TANYA2BEYOUR21, KEEPER OF OZ, LILYWHITE25, LADYSAPHIRE, LIVING ON THE EDGE, & TAKERSSOULMATE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL AND MUCH APPRECIATED REVIEWS! **

**Also I'm changing my name from Bautista's Lil Bit to Taker Always and the story title will go from Taker's Woman to Taken.**

Warning: Some Smut in the beginning!

Chapter Thirteen  
Time Being & Otherwise

I had taken her out to dinner. She was leaving in a few hours to board a plane to Beijing and I wasn't ready to part with her yet, but I had been fucking her non-stop since Thursday night. Her on top, me on top, on her knees, against the wall, in the shower, on top of the dresser, and even once on the recliner in the room. I had taken her every possible way I could think of so I knew she had to be sore and tired. So I took her out to dinner. The dinner went well or at least I think it did. I couldn't concentrate on anything but what the hell she was wearing.

The outfit wasn't revealing per se, but I guess since I knew what was underneath, it made me want her more. The little pink twirly skirt reached just an inch above her knees and hinted at the sweet skin underneath every time she moved. The white camisole top with its pink lace didn't even show a hint of her small perfect breasts, but one look at her and I was rock hard and ready to fuck her in the restaurant's bathroom. It took every ounce of control I had to wait until we reached the hotel room, but once we entered my private domain, I had her back against the wall, her legs around my waist, and I was buried to the hilt inside her warm, wet sheath.

She always seem to be wet, even without any foreplay, she was always wet. She said it was because of me and that she was only like that around me. That pleased me and I took her again, that time sitting on the bed with her riding my lap. She was a moaner and a screamer. God, I was hard again just thinking about the sweet sounds she made while squeezing my cock.

After fucking her against the wall, I told her to go take a nice long hot bath while I ordered room service. She frowned. She wasn't hungry since she ate because she didn't have to look at herself all night. I was too hard to eat so I was starving. She laughed at me and disappeared into the bathroom. After calling room service, I ditched my clothing until I was wearing a pair of sweat pants that rode low on my hips. Since all I ordered was a few sub sandwiches and water, they arrived within minutes or so it seemed. Plenty of time. I joined Ashley.

She was still soaking in the warm water when I walked in, naked. I shed my pants at the door; only bringing in a condom. Her eyes raked over my large muscular frame and I knew she wouldn't miss the erection I sported. I always had one around her. She was too damn beautiful and the way her breathing picked up and her face went red, she was turned on by the sight of me as I was her. She ran her gaze up my body slowly before meeting my eyes.

"Room service already came and went?" She asked with a smile. She did that a lot it seemed.

"They arrived faster than I thought so I'm joining you."

Her even white teeth sank in her lush bottom lip and she nodded. "Please." Her voice was husky with arousal and it made my cock throb.

Placing the condom on the side of the Jacuzzi, I climbed into the tub, making the water level rise dangerously high when I settled in next to her. She giggled. "Maybe I should let out a little water."

I reached for the release first. "I got it." My eyes locked with hers. "I want you again. Come here."

She didn't hesitate. She moved around in the water to face me as she straddled my lap. My hands gripped her waist. "You're sexy as hell when you're naked and wet." I replied.

She cupped water in both hands and let it run down my chest. "You're always hard." She said softly.

She was right about that. I have never had a problem getting an erection or keeping one, but before Ashley I could maybe come two to three times in one evening. However since being with Ashley, I was constantly hard and I came continuously. As soon as I had her, I wanted her again and my dick was in agreement with that.

"What are you going to do about it?" I teased her. This past weekend, she had become more outspoken with what she's wanted and more willing to explore my body and fucking hell, did she ever explore it. Over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore and I fucked her until both of us came screaming.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked playfully as her hands continued to cup water and let it run down my chest.

One hand gripped her hip and the other hand threaded her hair; both hands tightened and her back arched in response. She was so damn responsive. "You know what I want." I told her firmly. Although I wasn't sure she was entirely sure what I wanted. She had yet to say my name, still calling me Taker. I should demand that she call me Mark, but I didn't want her getting any ideas. This 'relationship' was over when she got onto that plane for Beijing.

She nodded as she reached for the body wash and opened the lid to pour a generous amount of the soapy liquid into her palm. She washed my neck with her fingertips, her palms, her fingernails raking my skin. I moaned softly, shutting my eyes, tilting my head back to rest on the edge of the tub.

"That feels good."

She giggled. "Wait until I start cleaning lower." She teased and I couldn't stop the grin that came.

She paid extra attention to my nipples. She cupped water in her curled hands to rinse all the soap off, watching my nipples bead into taut tips. She leaned forward until her mouth closed over one of my nipples, sucking on me and using her teeth to tug at the hard, pebbled tip. I groaned as my hands moved to cup her ass.

She reached between us to curl her hands around my hard cock. I was big, thick, and long. She ran her hands over me gently, exploring once again. I arched my hips so I was more firmly in her hands. The motion lifted us both, with her straddling my lap. It also made her release my nipple.

I grabbed a condom from the side of the Jacuzzi tub and pulled it down over my erection. "Ride me." I demanded low and hard. My eyes met her dark wide ones. "Ride me now, Kitten." I demanded again. I gripped her hips, lifting her easily.

She braced one hand on my shoulder while her other hand, still gripping my cock, navigated the hard erection under her as I eased her body down on me. She moaned low in her throat as I stretched her, filling her slowly, gravity and my hands pulling her down on my lap. Her body eased all the way down until I was buried deep inside her.

She gripped my shoulders, bracing herself to move. She tilted her hips and drove down fast after a few minutes. A moan tore from us both at the sensation. She experimented to my pleasure, rolling her hips as she moved up and down on me until she found the perfect angle. I enjoyed it immensely when she took over and sought after her own pleasure. She asked once if she could tie me to the bed, I was immediately against that idea.

She rode me down as I thrust up into her, my thrusts becoming harder and faster with each passing one. The water lapped at her nipples and the moving of our bodies made the water splash against us. Her head thrown back, her mouth parted in ecstasy. Fuck, she was hot as hell.

I shifted my hold a little on her hip and my thumb slid between her spread thighs to brush against her clit. She jerked in my arms and I knew she was close. I rubbed her clit harder as I sped up our thrusts. She hands gripped even tighter as she went wild in my arms.

"Taker!" She cried out my name as she came as she always did. It was a violent release. Inside her, I followed her in seconds as her muscles went wild around my dick still moving in her. I groaned her name and she collapsed against me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped her tighter against my body as our breathing slowly returned to normal.

I had never met a woman that equaled my tastes in bed and could actually keep up with me. Ashley did both along with increasing the pleasure for me. I wasn't ready to end our weekend but it had finally come to a close.

* * *

**Tuesday Evening****—**

"Did you see the paper? Ashley looked fucking hot!" CM Punk passed by me with a sneer I wanted to knock off his face.

He knew damn good and well that I saw the foreign newspaper since it was Punk himself that shoved the damn thing under my nose the moment I walked into the arena. Why all of a sudden he was taking a sudden interest in the photographer, I hadn't a clue but if he didn't knock it off that curiosity wouldn't last long. In fact the whole damn place was buzzing with gossip about me and my relationship with WWE's newest photographer. I didn't know what in the hell they were talking about or how they even found out that there was something between the two of us, but when I discover the source I was going to make sure they regret it.

The article in Beijing News was mainly focused on the luxury charity event that took place Monday evening. One plate cost five thousand bucks and with fifty thousand people on the guest list, they raised quite a bit of money. I wasn't sure what the charity was about, but I knew it had something to do with medical and health issues. Something Ashley was passionate about, I'm sure. Especially with her allergy and her mother's crazy medical 'condition'. It was one of the pictures that caught my attention and held my anger.

The picture was in full color and she looked absolutely breath-taking. I couldn't see her feet, but I knew the dress was floor length. The beautiful black gown was strapless, the middle was see-through, and the silver designs were intricate and looked complicated. Simple pearls donned her throat, wrists, and ears making her look even more elegant than the rest. She looked stunning, but I couldn't overlook the see-through middle of the dress or the two men that had their arms wrapped around her. The dress showed way too much skin just on her shoulders, but the soft skin of her belly wasn't for others to see. That was something only a lover should be seeing and admiring; something only_ I_should be seeing and admiring, not other men. (Link for dress is on my profile)

I didn't even want to think about the two men with their arms around my woman. John Cena and Randy Orton were good guys and I had no problem with them professionally, but they were too close to Ashley for my personal comfort. Not to mention that there wasn't a camera in sight and she looked way too damn happy. In the two days that she had been there, I had yet to talk to her. She wasn't answering her phone and I was starting to worry. Was her stalker somewhere in Beijing, taunting her? Was she missing me? Or was she already in bed with Orton or Cena?

I couldn't hold back the growl that left my throat at that thought. I was going to have to make sure that Orton and Cena understood that Ashley was mine; for the time being. I was going to have make that Ashley understood that she was mine, but only for the time being. I had told her that our 'relationship' was over once she got on that plane to Beijing, but I wasn't ready to end it yet. I still wanted her with a mad passion and the only way to get rid of that feeling was to get her out of my system.

* * *

**Wednesday Evening: 8:24 P.M.****—  
Los Angeles, California—**

I entered my hotel room and immediately shed my clothing. I needed a hot shower followed quickly by a cold one. I should probably wait until after I talked to Ashley to take that cold shower, but I was sporting a boner so painful, I was barely able to walk. Ashley's absence was reeking havoc on my thoughts. In fact she was taking them over and because I was constantly thinking of her, I was continuously sporting a hard-on. After taking a long hot shower, I turn the water to cold but much to my dismay it didn't work. So I took my erection in my own hands.

I grabbed my phone and bare ass naked; I got into the bed and laid on top of the comforter and got settled. It didn't take Ashley but two rings to answer the phone.

"Taker?" She sounded surprised that I would call. What the hell?

"Did I wake you?" I asked, ignoring the shock.

"No. It's nine in the morning here in Beijing. I was already awake and I'm eating breakfast with Randy, John, and the rest of the guys."

I clenched my teeth in annoyance. I didn't like that she was hanging around them. "Go somewhere private." I ordered, my voice hard.

She hung up.

I called her again. "Yes?" Her voice was pleasant but I knew she wasn't happy.

"Go somewhere private. Please." I softened my tone.

I heard her soft laugh and then I heard movement. "All you had to do was ask, Taker. I'm not a dog for you to order around."

"I wasn't implying that you're a dog, _Kitten_. I just wanted to talk to you without other people listening in."

She sighed and after a few minutes I heard a door open and shut. "I'm in my hotel room. By myself. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Have you heard from your stalker?" I asked.

She hesitated. I hated when she hesitated. It meant she was hiding something. "I haven't gotten any letters from him."

That was good news. If she had gotten a letter from him while she was in Beijing, than that might he had plenty of money to follow her around the world and back. Stalkers with money were bad ass news.

"That's good news, Ash."

She sighed. "Yes it is." She agreed.

I grunted. "Now tell me why you aren't answering your phone." It was an order that left no room for argument. Lucky for me she didn't hang up on me. This time.

"I've been busy, Taker."

"The charity event was Monday evening and it is now Wednesday evening. I've called you several times, Ashley. You've been ignoring me. Why?"

"I haven't been ignoring you. Monday was spent getting over jet lag and shopping for a dress to wear since the event was that evening. Getting there Monday morning their time was a bad idea. We were all tired and feeling it. Tuesday we spent the day at a major shopping mall, signing autographs and talking with fans. Wednesday we traveled to a nearby city and spent another day signing autographs. Well they signed autographs while I took pictures. I'm not playing, Taker. I'm doing a job and getting paid."

"When are you coming back to the states?" I asked.

"We'll be back for SmackDown on Friday night."

"That really didn't answer my question." I replied.

She growled and I grinned. Her growling was fucking adorable. "I'll be back sometime on Friday, Taker. Why does it matter?"

"Because I want you and I want you now."

"What?" She was surprised again.

"When you get back, you're mine." I growled.

"I thought you said our whatever we had was over when I got on the plane to Beijing."

"I thought it was, but I was wrong."

"Oh."

"Do you want me, Kitten?" I asked, my voice went down a notch and got husky with desire.

She took a deep breath. "Yes." Her own voice was husky and my erection was back with a vengeance.

"So you have no problem continuing our little affair once you return?" I asked.

Another deep breath. "No I don't. How long this time?" She questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is I want you."

"Okay."

"Just remember that it's not permanent, Ashley."

"I know."

"Is that going to be a problem?" I asked with a growl. If it turned out to be a problem, I would have to figure out a way to change that.

"Nope, but I have to go."

"One more question."

She sighed. "What?" She asked softly.

"Who picked out your dress?"

She inhaled sharply and I knew I wasn't going to like her answer. "It doesn't matter, Taker. I didn't keep the dress. It was just on loan."

"Who, Ashley? I'm not asking."

"You're being a jerk."

"Who?"

She sighed. "Randy picked it out because I couldn't make up my mind."

I didn't ask the question that was floating around in my brain because I knew it wouldn't end well for me and what I wanted. "You looked beautiful, Kitten."

"Thank you, Taker. I really enjoyed it. I don't like getting dressed up often, but when I do I like to go all out." She teased and I knew she was smiling.

"You clean up well, but remember you're mine, Kitten and I don't share." I growled.

"You're a bastard, Taker."

She hung up before I could respond, but I didn't give a shit. I got my point across. I was a bastard and I never said otherwise, but the fact was she was mine until I said otherwise and I didn't share. She would just have to get over it and I knew she would. She wanted me with the same fierceness I wanted her. I would soon get bored and move on and then she was welcome to fuck whoever she wanted. Until then, Orton, Cena, and any other man had better understand that she was mine.


	14. Turning Point

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO: LILYWHITE25, SHYANN, LIVIN ON THE EDGE, CASTALIA MOONLUSTER, SWEETENIGMA, SONIB89, PHHSDJ, KEPOUROS, KEEPER OF OZ, MISSBRIANNA, BINGOBABY, & TANYA2BYOUR21!**

Warning: SMUT in the middle!

Chapter Fourteen  
Turning Point

The dining hall was crowded and noisy, but then again it was always like this. The dining hall is where most of the wrestlers and the divas hung out when they were finished with their night's work. The caterers use to always be the same people, but they never changed their menu so when the wrestlers and the divas(of course) started to complain, Vince began to change things up. Now I believe there is someone specifically hired that is only in charge of the catering duties. Whatever the hell catering duties involved someone took care of it. Now instead of the same people every night, there was always new faces and new food. The faces I didn't give a shit about, but the food was good. As I requested there wasn't any more mushrooms on the menu.

Even though the dining hall was noisy, I still heard the round of cheers echo through it. I looked up in time to see none other than John Cena, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, and Rey Mysterio enter the dining room. Our own celebrity panel was back from Beijing. I felt a wave of some emotion I couldn't name or explain washed over me. I knew it had something to do with one brown hair, brandy eyed little kitten that I wanted to see, but I chose to ignore it. Paying attention to those feelings or even following up on them was a dead end street. It wasn't going to happen.

After watching the wrestlers pour into the dining hall, I returned my focus to the food on my plate. More emotions that I didn't want flooded my senses when I realized Ashley wasn't with them. Disappointment, annoyance, and anger at not seeing Ashley walk into the hall was just the first three. Hatred at my fellow wrestlers for being able to see her the last week was another. Lust and the need to see her were right up there too. The emotion that I hated having the most was the happiness, the pleasure I was feeling now that I knew she was back in the same city as I was. All these emotions that were swirling inside me were causing a tornado from hell on my senses.

My brain was reaching a conclusion that I didn't even want to comprehend, but maybe my common sense had a good and valid point. I had gotten a whole weekend with her. Three days and three nights of her completely naked and satisfying my every need should be enough for any man. I had her in more ways than I could remember and I got to fulfill several of my fantasies with her. Logic was telling me to end it and I thought logic was dead on. The next time I saw her, I would definitely tell her that it was over.

"Hey man."

I looked up in time to see Randy Orton taking the seat next to me. To acknowledge his presence, I gave a slight nod. He grinned in an utter cockiness that I hated.

"You looking a little pissed so I'll just give you this and walk away." He replied as he tossed a small brown box my way. "Ashley wanted to give you this herself before you went on, but Vince has her in a conference call with the WWE magazine. She got some of these greatest shots I have ever seen. Totally cool."

I nodded and took the box. "When did you guys get in?" I asked.

"We got in early this morning. A little after sunrise I believe. We all crashed. Beijing wore us all out."

I nodded again and shook the box. "Thanks for bringing this to me."

"No problem." He replied before getting up to walk away.

Now I was pissed even more so. She had been here since this morning, but she couldn't or wouldn't – I didn't know which – take the time to call me to let me know that she was back in town. She was just like any other woman out there. She figured because she was letting me fuck her that she was entitled to keep me dangling on a leash. Well she was dead wrong. Whatever the hell was going on between the two of us was definitely fucking over.

I finished my plate and looked at the box. I didn't want to open it, but my curiosity won and I got my pocket knife out of the pocket of my jeans. After cutting away the tape, I pushed back the flaps of the box and reached inside. I pulled out a t-shirt in my size and my color; black. I unfolded it until I got the front completely revealed. At first glance it looked to be nothing but a bunch of colors and designs splashed all over it.

But as I looked closer the splashes of color and weird designs became more intricate and much more than I ever thought possible. I saw several of my more complicated tattoos and every detail was there in vivid color. Then my favorite motorcycle popped out at me and the Undertaker insignia too. Then as clear as day the words, Dead Man, The Phenom, the Undertaker, and American Bad Ass showed themselves. This simple black t-shirt was a symbol of everything I was in my career and so much more. I didn't know how she did it and I didn't want to know. As more emotions welled up in my chest, I fought them back. I didn't want them and although I sincerely loved the t-shirt, it was most certainly time to end my relationship with Ashley.

* * *

**After The Show—**

I entered my locker room and came face to face with the one person that was causing all the inner turmoil that I had been feeling and immediately any thoughts of ending our arrangement left my mind. My mouth thinned out in immediate irritation and my eyes narrowed in anger. She was dressed in WWE gear in basic black jeans and a black WWE t-shirt. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her face was scrubbed clean of make-up. Goddamn it, she was fucking beautiful and my cock went hard instantly. I slammed the door to my locker room and the smile on her beautiful face disappeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice small.

I didn't answer. I just took a step forward, but she didn't back away from me. I was still dressed in full Undertaker gear so I was surprised that she wasn't scared shitless. I slung my coat in the direction of the couch and took another step forward. She almost took a step back but stopped herself in time.

"Taker?" Her voice shook that time.

I took one more step and it brought our bodies together. I suddenly wanted her and while part of me was fighting that desire, the other part of me simply said fuck it. Catching her under the arms, I lifted her and sat her on the table. The piles of towels, clothes, and other articles slid out from underneath her and she reached out to grab my biceps for balance. My muscles flexed beneath her hands and while she's distracted by the feel of my thick arms, I bend and captured her mouth.

My kiss was hard, my tongue invading and demanding. I didn't ask for her cooperation, I just took it and she yielded to it. Her body accepted mine, her lips parting at the pressure of my own. I pushed her legs apart and moved between them. She whimpered and melted into me. Groaning at her soft surrender, I thrust my tongue into her mouth, withdrew, and thrust again. I nipped at her lips and then soothed the small pain with a lick of my tongue. She clutched the back of my head, trying to pull me back into the kiss, but I chuckled against her and resisted her efforts with a tug of my teeth on her full bottom lip.

"Don't tease me, Taker." She whimpered, fisting her hands against my skull.

I froze and my eyes blazed, hot and bright green. My mouth took hers again, fierce and rough, almost hurting but Ashley didn't seem to care. With a choked gasp, she opened her mouth to mine. I plundered her mouth with my tongue, nipping here and licking there. She whimpered and held on for the ride of unbridled passion.

The room spun around me as I pressed her back against the table. My earlier teasing gone, I yanked her pants down her legs. They caught on her tennis shoes, but I pulled the fabric free and flung them over my shoulder. My hands returned immediately to pull her panties off, tearing them in two to get them out of my damn way. Our mouths clashed together, teeth and tongues and lips meshing frantically. I yanked off my gear, almost tearing them in the process, to free my straining erection, the tip leaking with need for the wild cat in front of me.

I yanked myself away and stalked to my gym bag. Watching Ashley, I dug around until I pulled out a condom. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You're a regular little boy scout, huh? Always prepared." She teased, her brandy colored eyes sparking with mischief.

My eyes darkened. "An unwanted baby is the last fucking thing I need right now." I hissed as I opened the wrapper and sheathed my cock in the latex-free rubber.

She flinched from my harsh words, but I didn't give her time to react to it. I took her mouth in another bruising kiss as I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck to hold her to me. With my other hand, I pulled her to the edge of the table, gripped her hip in a hard grasp, I bent my knees and thrust into her. My thick, hard cock parted her tight, hot passage and a deep moan vibrated throughout my chest. Fucking hell, she was so fucking wet.

"Oh God Kitten, you're so wet, baby." I moaned, taking her mouth once more as I pulled out and thrust back in again. Her answer was to whimper against my mouth and arch her back.

My fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips and I slammed into her, wild thrusts hard enough to shake the table. Ashley climaxed instantly, wave after wave of ecstasy breaking over her as I sped up my thrusts. Her whimpers and moans were getting louder as the sweet muscles of her pussy squeezed and milked my cock as I exploded. I kept up the thrusts until I could barely move and my knees buckled.

As I got my balance and straightened, Ashley giggled. I pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. "What?" I growled.

She shook her head. "That was just… um … Wow!"

I gave her a half grin and nuzzled her neck, kissing and licking the sweet flesh. I was still hard and I stayed buried inside the tight clasp of her warmth.

"I'm guessing you missed this while you were in Beijing?" I asked, thrusting against her to make sure she knew what I meant. Her phone rang but both of us ignored it.

She blushed and ducked her head. "I missed you." She said quietly and against my shoulder.

My chest squeezed tight with that unwanted emotion once more. I hated it and I lashed out the only way I knew how.

"You didn't keep Orton's or Cena's beds warm while in Beijing?" I asked with hostility.

Her little body tensed and she pushed against me. I held her tight to me although her struggling made it difficult. "Let go of me, you mean hateful jacknut." Her voice was hard, but I could hear the hurt laced in the words and I felt like a prick.

"Kitten, settle down." I ordered as I wrapped an arm around her waist and anchored her to me. Her struggling picked up as her legs joined the fight. "Ashley, stop it right now." I demanded.

"No! Get off of me. Now!" She demanded, pushing at my chest.

With some exertion, I seized both of her wrists and pinned them behind her back with just one of my hands. That only fueled her more as she went to bucking against me for all she was worth. "Taker, let me go, now." She yelled it this time but I refused to listen.

"Listen to me, Ashley. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong."

Her fighting stopped immediately and she looked me in the eyes. "How could you ask that? How could ask that when you're still inside me?" She took a deep breath. "I can still feel how hard you are and you ask me that."

I shook my head. "I was wrong, Kitten. It was a stupid question and I shouldn't have said it."

She blinked those pretty lashes. "Then why did you?" She asked as her phone jingled signaling she had a voicemail message.

I sighed. "I was pissed at you and the fact that I hadn't seen you until now. You got back in early this morning, but I'm only seeing you now." I told her, giving her only half the truth. I couldn't give her the real reason; I would never get rid of her.

She shook her head. "Then you were angry for no reason. Vince called me on the plane and told me to come straight to the arena. I sent him a few shots via email and he wanted me to do a conference call with the WWE magazine. They want to a do a fifteen page spread on the ALS charity in Beijing. I've spent most of my day sorting through pictures and talking with the editor of the magazine. I got to leave around ten minutes ago. I haven't even gotten a chance to sleep or eat."

I felt like an ass. I let go of her wrists and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry. I was an ass. My only excuse is I was blinded by lust and my need for you."

"That's no excuse, Taker. I can't believe you would honestly think that I would sleep with anybody right after leaving your bed." She took a deep breath. "I only want you." She added with a whisper.

I groaned and bucked my hips, causing her to whimper. "Fuck, I want you too." My voice was husky.

She arched her hips, causing me to sink deeper into her heat and I groaned. "Let's take this to the shower."

She slowly nodded and I grinned. Crisis prevented although barely. I pulled out of her and she whimpered , but this one was one of pain not enjoyment.

"Damn it, I'm sorry. You're sore, I should have known." I replied as I shed my clothes.

She shook her head as I helped her off the table. "It's okay."

"You too sore for the some shower sex?" I whispered in her ear.

She shivered and I grinned. Oh yes she definitely wanted me. She shook her head. "Let me just check my voicemail first."

I nodded as I disposed of the condom, kissed her forehead, and walked into the bathroom. Maybe I didn't like the feelings that I was having, but I was an adult male and I could control myself. I could just work her out of my system and walk away without a problem when the time came. It would be easy.

As I turned the water on, I felt the tension in the locker room go up several notches before the fear overtook it. Stalking naked back into the locker room, the first thing I noticed was that Ashley was on the phone. Without thinking about it, I grabbed the phone from her hands and put it to my ear. It was the end of the message so I pressed the correct button so I could hear the message again, all the while fighting Ashley off.

I listened to the message, my blood slowly rising to a rough boiling. I turned my full gaze on Ashley who shrank back in fear. Which only pissed me off more. I pressed the button again and listened to the message for the second time.

"I can hear you, you dirty little cunt. You're a slut! A whore! You're fucking men who only seen you as a convenience. You're very lucky that I'm a forgiving man. I will have to punish you, but I'll forgive you in the end. Soon, Ashley. Very soon and you'll be all mine."

I snapped the phone shut and looked at Ashley. "How long?" I demanded.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "That's – uh – I don't know."

I took a step closer to her. "Don't lie to me, Little Girl. How long?"

"Since the autograph signing." She finally replied.

My fists clenched and my teeth were grinding into saw dust. "That's been weeks, Ashley. You've been hiding this from me for weeks. What the hell are you thinking?"

She jumped at my booming voice. "It's none of your business, Taker. This is my life."

I pulled her to me and gripped her chin. "Everything you do is my damn business because while I'm warming your bed, you are mine."

She pushed against me until I let her go. "Then I guess we're through because my life is my own business and I don't need to tell you everything." She made a move towards the door and I caught her arm before she got there.

"Ashley, you're in danger. This guy is off his rocker and he wants you. He could hear us having sex, Kitten. He was nearby—" I let go of Ashley's arm and wrench open the locker room door. Looking around I saw no one. In fact the arena was empty and almost eerily quiet. I shut the door and turned to face Ashley. "He was close enough to hear us having sex." I said softly as I pulled her gently into my arms. "Baby, you have a serious threat against you."

She laid her head on my chest and nodded. "I know."

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped myself around her. "How come you didn't say something to someone?" I asked.

She shrugged. "No one believed me anyway. I didn't think a few phone calls would really matter."

I shook my head. "Threatening phone calls are completely different, Baby. Oh fucking hell, they're so damn different."

She nodded. "I know. I just – I don't know anymore, but I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what, Darlin'?" I asked.

"About us…"

She trailed off and I nodded. "I know you didn't. We're definitely not over." I told her because I was no where near through with her yet.

She snuggled more against me and I squeezed her to me. She was shaking and crying. I hated when women cried but she definitely deserve to shed some tears. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. I knew in the morning, we were going to have to contact the police and I was going to have to go to Vince as well. He needed to know so he could hire bodyguards to protect our newest photographer. Ashley wouldn't like it, but she would get over it. I suddenly found myself in way deeper than I originally thought and for the first time I wasn't sure I wanted to let go.


	15. Emotional Overload

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO: KEPOUROS, KELLIEBELLE, PHHSDJ, BINGOBABY, KEEPER OF OZ, SHYANN, SONIB89, LIVIN ON THE EDGE, LILYWHITE25, & FIRECRACKER FOR YOUR LOVELY, WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

Warning: Slight Smut..

Also... I'm missing some of my regular reviewers.. hope you're doing okay.. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen  
Emotional Overload**  
**

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked me as I grabbed my keys and duffel bag.

I turned towards her slowly, a furious scowl imprinted on my face. She looked nervous and since she was chewing the hell out of her lower lip, I was betting that she was nervous and with good reason. I was pissed beyond words. I honestly didn't think I had ever been this pissed off before. In fact I think I have done went passed pissed off into another dimension that has yet to be discovered. I have never laid a hand on any female and I never would, but I needed to get rid of some of this excess energy I was possessing and working out was the only thing I knew what to do in this situation. Fucking was out of the question because I had no control.

"I'm going to the gym, Ashley and if you're wise, you'll let me go without another word." I spoke through clenched teeth.

She nodded and backed away. "I'm sorry." The words were whisper soft, full of emotion and went straight to my heart.

Growing up, I had a good life, a good family, a good childhood. I had a roof over my head, food on the table whenever I wanted it or needed it, and I had clothes to wear. I had heat to keep me warm in winters, AC to keep me cool in the summer, I had water to bathe in, and there was electricity to power things so I didn't get bored. Even despite all that, I still had this attitude. This fuck the world and everything and everyone in it attitude. My parents understood me, they knew it was no fault of their own, my attitude and personality was just rude and sarcastic and they accepted it. I always respected my parents and even though my brothers and me fought like animals at times, they always had my back and vice versa. I was just never an emotional child, teenager, or an adult. I was especially not an emotional adult and I'm still not. Emotions made you lose control and they could mess up something you worked hard for. I didn't care for any emotion except lust. Hate, anger, fear, envy, joy, sadness, disgust, trust, and especially love were never in my repertoire.

Until Ashley. She made me feel every single one of those emotions. Lust was first and foremost from the almost the first day I met her. I wanted her and it was never a question whether or not I was going to eventually get her in my bed. I knew it was going to happen. We had that chemistry and once she realized it, we were explosive. Sometimes I was almost sure to expect the sheets to start burning and eventually catch fire. The sex was just that damn good. Sex with her was better than any woman I had ever been with, but lust was the emotion I could handle. It was the others I had a problem with.

I didn't hate Ashley but I hated the feelings that she provoked in me. I hated this stalker that she seemed to have picked up and I hated that I was getting attached to her. I was use to anger, but before Ashley I could keep that under control and use my career to tap into it and use it to my benefit. That was before Ashley. I'm not angry per se at Ashley, but right now I was pissed at her for keeping shit from me. I was angry at this stalker for getting so close to her and I was angry at him for threatening her and thinking he could get away from it.

Fear was definitely an emotion that I could do without more than the others. I was afraid for Ashley. I wasn't so sure I could keep her safe every second of the day. Hell, I knew I couldn't keep her safe all the time so I was afraid that eventually the stalker would get lucky and take her from me.

Oh envy was something that I never thought I would be feeling. I detested when the woman I was currently 'dating' got jealous because I was around the divas or other women. I was never _emotionally _invested into those women so if some guy came along and decided he wanted that woman; I shrugged it off and go to the next one. It was different with Ashley in both ways. I wanted her to get jealous when I was around other women, not because she didn't trust me, but because she just didn't want other women near me. Because I most positively did not want any other males around her. I didn't want them breathing the same air as her, I didn't want them making her smile or laugh, and I didn't want them to ever touch her. Envy was a powerful thing and it could cause a lot of problems for everyone involved.

Joy. A feeling of great pleasure and happiness. Ashley definitely gave me both. Pleasure was found of course in bed, but out of it too. She made me laugh without even trying. She made me smile just by her facial expressions. I now found joy in leaving the arena for the day and heading back to the hotel. Hell, I was happy to head back to my locker room because I knew Ashley would be there waiting for me. She knew my favorite food was steak and baked potato and that I enjoyed a vanilla milkshake with my steak. She knew my favorite dessert was cherry cheesecake and that when I could I enjoyed an imported beer. How could I not find happiness and pleasure in knowing that this woman knew me so well, but she didn't make me feel smothered by knowing me that well?

Sadness wasn't really a strong emotion when I was with her. In fact, sadness didn't come into play until she left my side. I hated being parted from her and that led to a feeling of disgust. I was disgusted at myself for feeling sad when she wasn't near me. What red-blooded American male or any male for that matter became sad when a woman left his side? It was pathetic and that was an emotion that I hated.

Trust. Another emotion that I didn't feel often or maybe ever. Trust implied a lot of things. It meant hope and expectation. It meant to believe in reliability, truth, ability and strength. It meant to commit to something or someone. It meant to have confidence, faith and again hope in something or someone. It meant to place reliance on luck, fate, or even destiny. It meant to allow someone to have, to use, or even look after something or someone. Trust was to accept the truth of something said. I trusted Ashley when I didn't even trust my own boss or my co-workers or my friends. I trusted her to always speak the truth and tell me like it was whether or not I wanted to hear it. I trusted her to remain faithful as long as she was with me. I trusted her because I knew she trusted me.

Love was the strongest emotion of all and one that I only felt with a handful of people. My parents being two and my four brothers and my grandparents that have long since passed on. I loved them with everything that I am and ever will be. I didn't love Ashley. I just loved different things about her. I loved her love for photography and I loved how good she was at it. I loved that she shared my love for steak and baked potatoes, vanilla milkshakes, and cherry cheesecake. I loved that she shared my tastes in between the sheets. I loved those brandy colored eyes of hers and her incredibly long eyelashes. I loved her cupid's bow mouth and how it tasted. I loved that she had this expressive face and the way she crinkled her nose. I loved her small, sweet and curvy little form. I loved her hair and how it felt trailing across my skin. I loved making her smile. I especially loved making her giggle. I loved her laugh. I loved how she made me smile and laugh. I loved that she wanted me. The big, bad, mean-ass Undertaker is what she wanted and I loved that.

Eleven completely different emotions and with two small words, I felt them all in seconds. I felt lust because the dominate side in me saw her submitting and that turned me on. I hated that I instantly melted when she said it. I was angry at myself for immediately giving in because I was going to soften. I feared those two words because I had a feeling that I would be hearing it a lot in the next couple of days as I learned more about this stalker. I envied the stupid bastard that actually fell for women that muttered those two little words and then I felt disgusted that I did envy that stupid bastard. I felt joy that she said it because I knew she meant it. I trusted that she meant them because I trusted that she wouldn't have said it unless she did. I was sad because I wouldn't always be the one man she said it to. I loved that I meant something to her that she had to say it to me because she didn't want me mad at her. As I said, emotions are nothing but trouble, but heaven above and hell beyond, I _loved_ that for the first time in a very long time, I was feeling them.

I dropped my duffel bag and it hit the floor with a loud thump. Ashley flinched as the sound echoed through the entry way of our hotel room but instead of backing away, she stepped forward. More emotions that I hated swirled around me. The fact that she wasn't scared of me brought me great pleasure. I hated when women acted scared even though I've never laid a hand on them. The perfect woman for me would be able to stand up for herself even when I was at my worst. She wouldn't be scared of me and shy away just because I gave her a dirty look or because I yelled at her. I didn't think there was such a woman, but I was wrong and she was standing in front of me. Oh shit, what the hell was I thinking? Damn, I was losing my mind. I needed to focus.

"I just found out that you've received over hundred calls from this guy but you failed to mention that to me or anybody else. I'm pissed Ashley and I need to get rid of some of this excess energy and working out is the alternative. I need to leave, Kitten. The sooner the better, in fact."

Still chewing on her lower lip, she nodded. "Does sex help?" She asked in a meek voice.

My eyes slammed shut and I groaned as my reaction was immediate. "It can." I hissed through clenched teeth.

She took a step forward. "Then let me help." She whispered, her voice husky.

My erection throbbed with approval, want, and need. I shook my head and my heart actually ached at the sight of the hurt that flashed in her eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch her, take her into my arms, but if I did I wouldn't leave and right now I was sure I would probably end up hurting her.

"Baby, if I stay then I might hurt you and I can't live with that." I told her before grabbing my duffel bag. "If the offer still stands when I return then I'll definitely take your sweet ass to bed."

I left before giving her a chance to reply.

* * *

I had been working out for a little over an hour when Ashley called. She said the police had arrived with information on her stalker and she wanted me to be there when she heard. There were two police detectives, but I told her not to let them in until I got there. Her response was too late, she already had. Luckily the gym I was using was in the hotel itself so I made it back to our room in less than five minutes. Now I was standing here in front of two very polite police detectives who since being here have showed not a single drop of emotion and they just dropped the biggest bomb in Ashley's lap.

It was a good thing she had been sitting in a chair when they gave her the news because I seriously doubt her legs would have held her up. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. She held her hands in her lap, but they were anything but still. She twisted her simple navy blue t-shirt around her fingers in obvious distress. Everything male in me screamed to take her into my arms and comfort her, but something held me back. Oh yeah, my anger held me back.

"You have to be mistaken. You just have to be wrong. It can't be him." Ashley's voice was strained as if she was holding back tears. Did she have feelings for this guy?

"I'm sorry Miss Martin, but we're positive."

"Explain how you came to this conclusion." I demanded.

The younger detective flashed me a dirty look, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Mr. Crestfield didn't bother to use another phone when he called to threaten Miss Martin. She gave us several different days and times when she knew her 'stalker' called and it matches the number that her boss used to call her for business reasons."

"Then wouldn't she have recognized the number when he called?" I asked.

Ashley shook her head. "It always came up unknown caller."

"He probably just used star sixty-nine or sixty-seven, whichever one it is to block his number. Looking at your phone bill would have showed the number since we found it that way." The young one replied.

Ashley sighed. "I never thought to check my phone bill."

The older one nodded. "A lot of victims make that mistake simply because they aren't thinking clearly. Fear can do that to a person." He explained.

Ashley shook her head. She stuttered for a few seconds before finally dropping her head into her lap.

"Were you still working for your previous boss?" Detective Johnson, the older of the two asked her.

She nodded slowly before looking up at the detectives. "I asked Mr. McMahon, that's my boss now if I could continue to do side work for Stan and he said as long as it didn't interfere with my work with the WWE then he didn't care."

Detective Johnson casually wrote something down while all I wanted to do was scream, rant and rave. I couldn't believe she was still working for this guy and she hadn't said a word to me. We were going to have a serious talk once these detectives left and Ashley wasn't going to like it. But hell, I didn't like or appreciate being left in the dark.

"You said these letters started around the same time you started the job with Mr. Crestfield?" Detective Phelps, the younger asked.

Ashley nodded. "Well actually the cards started then."

"Cards?"

Another nod. "I thought it was weird but shrugged it off because they were simple cards for each holiday. Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and my birthdays were just a couple of the days I always received a card."

"When did the letters start?" Johnson questioned.

She licked her lips. "When Mr. McMahon offered me the job. He came by on a Friday afternoon at my job and offered me the job. I told him I would think about it and he left. When I got off work I went out with a few friends and when I got home there was a letter waiting."

"Do you still have this letter?"

A shake of her head and both detectives sighed. "I only have what I gave you both." She told and they nodded.

"And it never occurred to you that Mr. Crestfield could have been your stalker?" Phelps asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. He didn't seem the type I guess."

They nodded and Johnson wrote something else in his little notebook.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"We're going to be picking up Mr. Crestfield on several different charges and because he's never been in trouble with the law, he'll probably get some community service."

I wanted to hit the detective, but I knew it wasn't his fault. "What about if he comes after Ashley?" I asked.

"You can get a restraining order." Johnson suggested.

I resisted the very strong urge to roll my eyes. Everyone knew that restraining orders never worked out, especially for the victim. Ashley was still in a lot of danger and at the moment there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

"You lied to me." I was in her face the very moment the detectives were out the door and down the hall.

Ashley shook her head and glared. "No, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you that I was working for him on the side."

I growled as I paced the hotel room. My long legs eating up the small space. "It's a lie by omission, Ashley. It's the same damn thing."

"It was none of your business, Taker."

"My name is Mark." I muttered under my breath. I hated that she was still calling me Taker, but now wasn't the time to bring that up.

"What?" She asked, confused.

I shook my head and stopped directly in front of her. "It was my business, Kitten because we're in a relationship and that makes everything you do my damn business."

She had the nerve to roll her eyes at me. ""We're not in a relationship, Taker."

I growled, low and menacing like an animal. "Then what would you call it?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. "We're nothing but fuck buddies, Taker and you know it."

Two things happened. First my thoughts went south and my dick got hard when that little dirty word left her sweet little mouth and I wanted to hear her whisper 'fuck me' in my ear while in the throes of passion. Second and the most important was the anger, the rage, the hatred at myself because I realized she was right. We were nothing but fuck buddies or maybe friends with benefits. I had no right demanding things like an explanation on her keeping things from me, but because we were fuck buddies, I could demand that from her. And I wanted her. Now.

I reached out and grabbed a fistful of that plain navy blue t-shirt and jerked her to me. Not giving her any time to protest, my mouth caught hers and plundered the hot, sweet softness inside. That small tongue tangled so deliciously with mine and I groaned. How any woman could taste so decadent and delicious?

Her small hands slid over my sweaty t-shirt before slipping under to brush the taut skin underneath. Her fingernails raked my nipples and I hissed against her mouth. She moaned in response and pressed herself closer to me. I gripped her hips and pressed her against my straining erection. My hands then went to the soft cotton of her t-shirt and started to inch it upward before pulling it completely off, leaving her in a white cotton bra. My kisses were hard and demanding and she was giving as well as I was taking it. I squeezed my eyes tighter and growled as I felt her small, inquisitive hands caressing my chest, teasing my nipples.

I lifted my mouth from hers and dragged in several calming breaths as I stared down in her glazed brandy eyes. I reached up and practically torn the ponytail from her hair allowing those wavy locks to fall about her face and shoulders.

"You want me. Admit it, Kitten. I turn you on more than any man can or ever will." She shivered as my hands slid down her throat to gently cup her breasts. She gasped when I pinched her nipples then arched into my hands.

"I want you more than any man I've ever met. So what?" She replied, pinching my own nipples in return. I hissed through clenched teeth.

Her body quivered as my mouth dragged over her jaw to seek the pulse at the side of her throat. "You just gave me all the power, baby." I whispered, my voice sounded thick to my own ears.

She shuddered as my mouth dragged across her collarbone. "You just think you have all the power." She replied breathless.

My lips trailed over her skin and she let out another shiver as my tongue sought the hollow between her small breasts. "What brought you to that conclusion?" I asked with a half grin.

She whimpered as I kissed and nibbled my way back up to the line of her jaw, my hands caressing her ribs and the curve of her breasts. "You want me just as much as I want you." She nipped the side of my neck and another hiss left my mouth.

"You're sexy as hell, baby. Of course I want you." I replied as my eyes moved over her plain white bra, grinning. It may have been a plain white bra, but it was sexy as hell on her. I lowered my mouth to the shadowy vee between her breasts once again.

She tugged the hem of my shirt and I stepped back long enough to pull it off over my head. As I took off my shirt, she removed her bra. She closed her eyes as my mouth traveled hungrily over her flesh, lingering to give her a moment of deep, shuddering pleasure on each taut, budded nipple. "You're so responsive when I touch you. I would have to be dead not to want you, Kitten." My breath was ragged as I unsnapped her jeans and tugged them down her hips along with her matching cotton panties. I never imagined cotton could be so damn hot. I got her pants and panties off along with her shoes and stood back up to my full height and returned to torturing her silky flesh.

She shuddered as my fingers skimmed down her outer thighs and returned up the soft, inner flesh of her legs. My hands then traveled up to caress her hips and back and she whimpered with need when I slipped back down to run through the vee of wetness between legs.

"No come back, baby?" I teased her with words as my fingertips caressed the sweetness between her thighs.

She shook her head as she arched her back, silently pleading for more. However I didn't want silent pleading, I wanted her to beg me to take her, to possess her, to own her. I wanted her to surrender, to submit to me. To know that she was mine and only mine. I began to rub circles on her clit before dipping a finger into the tight sheath of her body. After a few shallow thrusts, I came back to circle her clit. I kept the pressure light and barely there. I continued the fingertip caresses and the shallow thrusts until she was barely hanging on by a thread. When I knew she was close to coming, my hands left her altogether and I reclaimed her mouth. She yanked on my hair with the intensity to cause pain, but her mouth opened under mine and her tongue played with mine.

I wrenched myself away from her and dropped to my knees. I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder, bringing her feminine center directly in line with my mouth. I used my tongue and fingers to bring her to the brink of an orgasm once, twice, three times only to stop before she could climax. By the time that third time came around she was screaming at me to let her come, but instead I stood up and once again devoured her mouth. She whimpered and whined and writhed in my arms. She was aching with need and want and this intense pleasure-pain that only I had the gratification of giving her, but I wanted more. I wanted her to beg me, but I wanted even more than that. I wanted her crazy with emotions just as I was feeling cracked with all these wacked out emotions that I hated feeling. I wanted her completely at my mercy and until I had her there, I wouldn't be satisfied.

She whimpered again and I grinned against her mouth. "What do you want, baby?" I whispered as my lips caressed her jaw.

"Please." That one word was breathless and clearly on the verge of begging, but I wanted more. So much more.

I made a tsking sound with my tongue and trailed a hand down her side. "You want to come, Kitten?" I asked mischievously. She whimpered and I took that as a yes. "Beg me, Baby. Come on and beg, Kitten."

She stiffened in my arms and I suddenly wondered if I went too far. She pushed against my chest and I backed up just enough to look her in the eyes which were clouded over with confusion.

"Beg?"

Running a fingertip down her cheek, I grinned and nodded. "Just a little."

"How bad do you want me to beg, Taker?" She asked, still breathless, but anger was overtaking the pleasure she had just been feeling. "No, maybe the better question is why do you want me to beg? So you can feel powerful?"

I shook my head and backed away further when she pushed against me. "Kitten—"

She cut me off with a slash of her hand and grabbed her t-shirt. "So this little tête-à-tête wasn't about my pleasure or yours, it was about you showing me that you're the more powerful one, the dominate one."

"I was only trying to heighten your pleasure." I told her, hoping she would believe it. Right now she was spitting mad and I knew she was on the edge, in more ways than one.

She shook her head as the t-shirt went over and on. "That's bull crap and you know it." She grabbed her jeans before turning to face me head on. "I hope it was worth it." She muttered before grabbing her shoes.

"Why is that?" I asked, no longer trying to hide it.

She was shaking more now than she was earlier when she had found out who her stalker was and I was beginning to wonder what the hell was going through her head. What in the hell was she thinking?

"You're little power trip just ended whatever this," she motioned with her hands between the two of us. "It ended us. We're over, we're through."

The emotion I hated the most went running through my blood and I felt sick. I literally felt ill to my stomach and my chest ached. Fear ran through me at the speed of sound at the thought of no longer being able to touch her, hold her, make love to her, and make her laugh or smile.

I swallowed hard.

"You're ending our relationship because of something this little?" I teased her, not knowing what else to do or say.

She turned back to me and the ache in my chest turned up a notch by the sight of unshed tears in her brandy eyes. "You've made it clear from day one that it's only sex and that it wouldn't last for long, well congratulations, Taker it's now over between us."

When the bedroom door slammed shut, I actually flinched from the sound. I couldn't let it be over. Not yet. I wasn't ready to let her go, but for now I needed to let it go and wait for her to calm down.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw—**

I stepped out from behind the screen and felt pleasure at the thousands of screaming fans on their feet. Even with that pleasure I was still feeling fear at the thought of another day without Ashley. After she declared we were over, she packed her stuff and rented another room. She refused to listen to me and she wouldn't allow me to touch her. Once she got a separate room, she refused to answer the door. So for now I gave her the space she needed, the space she desired.

She arrived at Raw way before I did, but I had been watching her all the monitors all night. She hadn't let our argument affect her work, but I knew our split was affecting her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had been spending a lot of time in the past two days crying her eyes out. I hated myself for causing her pain.

At this moment I had a job to do and I wasn't one to let my fans down. I strode down the aisle to take center stage in the ring. I wasn't wrestling tonight, but with CM Punk anything could and would happen. Since Punk had yet to make his way to the ring I had a few moments before he arrived so I looked around for Ashley. After searching for her twice, a hard ball of fear settled in the middle of my chest. She wouldn't have left the arena and besides if she had she would have gone right past me. But I knew she wouldn't leave in the middle of a show. She was a stickler for rules and Vince would have had her job if she left before Raw was over. Especially since she was the best, Vince wouldn't have wanted her to leave.

I continued to look for her as Punk's music started to play and he made his way to the ring. As of the moment there wasn't a damn thing I could do, but focus on my job. Punk and me had our moment in the ring and because my mind was focused on Ashley and her whereabouts, we didn't come to blows. I left with the last word and immediately went in search of Ashley.

After searching the entire arena, she was nowhere to be found. Fear like I had never felt before settled in my chest and ran through my blood making me shiver in absolute horror. I had the worst feeling in the world. I knew. I just knew he had her and I had no idea how he managed to do it in front of thousands of screaming fans and camera crews, but I intended to find out.

My first stop was Vince's office and I explained to him what the hell was going on. He nodded and together we made our way to the production truck.

"He had to have taken her when the lights were out. There's no other way." I explained to Vince once we reached the truck.

Vince nodded and started to explain what he needed done. The crew started to run through the tapes. "What's with you and my photographer?" He asked, voice thick with suspicion.

I took a deep breath and admitted out loud what I was too afraid to admit to myself. "I love her."


	16. Thoughts & Memories

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! TO LILYWHAT25, PHHSDJ, SEAOFEMOTIONS92, TAKERSSOULMATE, LISSA003, KELLIEBELLE, PRINCESSNIA, KEEPER OF OZ, KEPOUROS, SONIB89, KATARA MELODY CULLEN, MISSBRIANNA, BINGOBABY, CASTALIA MOONLUSTER, & FIRECRACKER FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! **

**Chapter Sixteen  
Thoughts & Memories**

**Missing: Four Hours**

"Mark, the police are here. They need to talk to you."

I looked up at Vince and nodded. "Give me five." I replied and he nodded in return before leaving me alone in my locker room.

It was over two in the morning and the arena was empty and quiet except for the leftover wrestlers, divas, and crew members. The crew members were packing up the equipment. The wrestlers and divas that stayed behind were ones that had gotten to know Ashley and were just as worried about her as I was. After hours of searching, the arena and its parking lot came up empty. Even the surrounding streets and neighborhoods were searched. Ashley wasn't anywhere near the arena. She was gone so the police were contacted and called in. The two detectives that came to the hotel earlier said they had something to tell me and Ashley but they were unable to reach us before Raw had begun.

Now they were here and I knew what they were going to say. They were going to say that they were unable to arrest Stanley Crestfield or had been unable to find him. Which meant that was definitely who had taken Ashley. The only question that was left was how he was able to get her to leave the building without any eye witnesses. I was positive that Ashley wouldn't have left with Crestfield on her own free will. So now all I could do was worry and wonder where the hell he took her and how he got her there.

I needed to go talk with the detectives, but I was stalling and I knew it. I already changed out of my gear and taken a shower so I knew I was stalling. I was still confused over what I had confessed to Vince. I told him that I loved her. I knew I did, but I wasn't in love with her. I just loved her. I knew I didn't want to live the rest of my life without her in it. She was a part of me now. Although eventually I would tire of our sexual relationship and eventually find another bed partner, I still wanted her in my life. She made me feel things that I thought I was unable to feel.

So instead of meeting the detectives and having them confirm what I already knew, I was in my locker room, dressed in a pair of black jeans, the shirt Ashley got me from Beijing, and a pair of tennis shoes. My hair was loose and hanging wet around my shoulders. I couldn't bring myself to pull it back or cover it up. All because of Ashley and what she said to me. My mind was stuck on that one thought, an event that took place between Ashley and myself just before she left for Beijing.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_I love your hair." She told me as she bounced on the bed on her knees. My shirt was the only thing that covered her. A grin was on her face, her hair was wild and sticking out all over the place, and her skin was flushed. We had been having sex non-stop the whole weekend and I decided to take her out to dinner. She wasn't like normal women where they took forever in the bathroom. She was in and out within twenty minutes, dressed and ready to go so I decided to take a shower first since my hair was longer and took much longer to tame. _

"_I'm thinking of cutting it again." I told her, trying to pull the tangles out. _

_She shook her head with a small pout. "I don't think you should."_

_I arched a brow. "Why is that?"_

_She shrugged and flopped down her ass. "You're sexy with short hair, but I love your long hair and I think your fans like it better long too." _

"_You think I'm sexy?" I teased with a grin. _

_She giggled and nodded. "You're very sexy, short hair or long hair it doesn't matter."_

_Still smiling, I nodded. "You just love my long hair." I replied.  
_

_An emotion I couldn't name flashed on her face but it was gone rather quickly. She nodded eagerly and held out her hand. "Can I comb it?" She asked softly. _

_I stopped in mid-brush. "You want to brush my hair?" I questioned. _

_She nodded again, more eager than before. "Yes. I would love to comb your hair."_

_No woman had ever offered to brush my hair so I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. I shrugged and walked toward her. She patted the edge of the bed. "Sit here and I'll kneel behind you."_

_I handed her the brush and sat down. She got behind me and I felt one of her small hands in my hair before I felt the brush start its path down my long locks. She brushed slowly and with ease. She managed to relieve my hair of its tangles without so much as pulling my hair. I had never had anyone be so damn gentle with me. She didn't say a word as she continued to comb. When she finished, she pulled it back into a low pony tail and then she pressed a kiss against the nape of my neck. _

_It was then I pulled her into my lap and kissed her senseless before fucking her into screaming oblivion once again. _

_*End Flashback*_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of the memory. She had brushed my hair several times since that night and each time she did so with such gentleness and sweetness that only Ashley possessed. I definitely loved her. I could no longer deny it, but marriage and happily forever after were not in my vocabulary. I had a bad history with women and it was a never ending hell.

Women tended to only want two things from me and that was money or sex. They wanted me to buy them diamonds and gold bracelets and cars or hell just hand them cold hard cash. They wanted me to take them out to fancy restaurants and pay high dollar for some lobster that they didn't even eat. And the sex wasn't about love. They didn't want tenderness and affection. They wanted rough fucking and no holds barred sex. They wanted me to leave bruises on their hips and claw marks down my back. I wasn't even sure if I knew how to make love to a woman because none of the women I had been with wanted that.

Maybe Ashley was no different than them, but she sure seemed different and acted different. She was just the exception to the rule, but I was damaged and there was no way I could offer her what she needed, deserved, and probably wanted.

A hard knock on my locker room door got me on my feet. I pulled my hair back into its low ponytail before slipping a do-rag over my head. Stepping out of my locker room, I came face to face with Vince and the two detectives that came to the hotel to talk with Ashley and me. I didn't really remember what their names were so smart ass and dumb ass should work sufficiently.

"Mr. Calaway, we have been informed that Miss Martin is missing." The younger detective spoke first.

I nodded my reply.

"We know who has her."

Resisting the urge to do bodily harm, I grunted and nodded. It looked like the younger detective was taking the responsibility of being the dumb ass.

"Her old boss?" I questioned, unable to keep the contempt out of my tone.

They nodded in unison. "We were unable to pick up Mr. Crestfield seeing how we were unable to find him." The older detective spoke.

"What now?" I asked.

Detective Dumb ass stepped forward. "We've already searched his place and we came up with nothing, but we were hoping you could go through it to see if we've missed anything."

I was immediately on defense. Why in the hell did he want a civilian to search a suspect's house? "Why me?" I asked.

"Your boss and colleagues inform me that you've spent more time with Miss Martin than anyone here. We're thinking that maybe she might have said something to you in passing that could maybe tell us where Mr. Crestfield has taken her." Detective Smart ass stated.

Maybe he wasn't a smart ass, but a very clever man with a dumb ass for a partner. "What's the address?"

* * *

**Mr. Crestfield's Home—****  
****Missing: Twelve Hours**

We waited until morning so I could actually see what I was looking at. I didn't sleep at all last night. I just stayed up, paced and thought of Ashley. Left alone with my thoughts and I wanted to knock myself out, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't drown myself in a bottle of hard liquor or willing woman like I usually did. So I paced while I ranted and raved. So I paced while my memories swallowed me whole.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_You donated twenty thousand dollars to the WWF Foundation?" _

_The soft question literally stopped me in my tracks. Since returning from SmackDown the night before, we hadn't been on the best of terms. We were barely talking since I was pissed she hadn't told me that her stalker was calling and harassing her. _

_I turned to look at her and slowly nodded. I had been hoping she wouldn't discover that I donated money to the World Wildlife Fund or more specifically to the Giant Pandas of China. Almost every time I talk to her over the phone she talked about these pandas and how endangered they were. It didn't really sink in until she showed me the pictures she had taken when they went to a zoo that housed the gentle beasts. _

_I had to admit they were absolutely gorgeous creatures and Ashley's talent captured them perfectly on camera. That night before she returned to the states she had talked for hours about the pandas and their habitats and why they were endangered. I listened to her just as I always did, but I hadn't fully decided on giving them money until I saw the picture she emailed me. So I had my accountant donate the money in Ashley's name. _

"_How did you find that out?" I asked carefully. _

"_Your accountant called to verify that World Wildlife Fund Foundation received the twenty thousand dollars and they're very grateful."_

_Fuck. It was my own damn fault. I told her to answer my phone while I handle room service. I should have known that was going to come back to bite me in the ass. _

"_Damn it, I didn't want you—"_

_I shut up when Ashley jumped me, wrapping her arms and legs around me. She smacked a loud kiss on my cheek before finding my mouth with hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle and so very much like Ashley. _

"_Thank you so much, Taker. That was so very sweet of you."_

_I curled my lip and grunted. "I'm not sweet, Kitten."_

_She smiled. "Yes you are, but I won't tell anyone. I promise."_

"_I'm. Not. Sweet." I stated again through very clenched teeth. _

_She nodded. "You're a big ol' softie, Taker. You just don't—"_

_I shut her up by kissing her, but my kiss was brutal and hard. I carried her to the nearest wall and had her naked in minutes. I wanted to prove that I was anything but sweet and that I was definitely not a soft anything. The sex was rough, fast, and hot. She came screaming and bucking against me, pulling my hair past the point of pain, but I welcomed it and enjoyed it. Twenty minutes later, we got a call and I found out about the hundreds of calls she had been hiding from me. _

_*End Flashback*_

Shaking my head of the memory, I climbed out and rounded the front of my truck to be greeted by the detectives and Vince. But my focus wasn't on them, it was on the 'house'. When they asked me if I would look through it, I was sure I was going to be on an airplane headed towards Ashley's previous job and home, but to my surprise the guy had been living and traveling in a RV.

It was an older model Coachmen Freelander, but it was in good condition. I suddenly found myself wondering how in the hell this Crestfield was able to hide with this huge piece of shit eye sore, but then again I guess he just hid in plain sight. Now that we had his 'house', how did he take Ashley and where was he keeping her? She was little yeah, but I hoped to God she was struggling and putting up a fight and if that was case there was no way Crestfield could keep her silent and hidden.

"Mr. Calaway, we do need your help but we have to warn you, there are some graphic items in there that may shock you."

I clenched my teeth and nodded. "I'll be fine." I replied and both detectives nodded and took off in the direction of the RV. I walked side by side with Vince.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The same thing you are. I'm her boss and I have spent quite a lot of time with her looking and going over photos."

"Did they warn you too?"

Vince shot me a look before shaking his head. "No they didn't."

I didn't understand what that meant, but I didn't have time to think about it as we were ushered into the RV. The detectives stayed behind us.

"Just take a look around, but try not to touch anything." Smart ass stated as the door shut behind us.

To our right were the driver and passenger seats and to the left was the main living area and then the kitchenette. It was a lot of brown; brown paneling, brown couches, brown cabinets, brown counters, and beige carpeting and beige tile floors. Everything was clean. No trash, no dirty clothes, no dirty dishes, not even a speck of dust was visible in the recreational vehicle.

"No man should be this clean." Vince commented. I just nodded in agreement as we made our way through the living and kitchen areas toward the bedroom. We passed a pretty good size bathroom before we entered the bedroom.

"Holy fuck." Vince exclaimed.

I felt like the very air I breathed was sucked from my lungs.

"Now I understand why they warned you and not me." Vince stated.

I barely heard him. My mind was reeling and trying to understand and comprehend what my eyes were seeing. Ashley was everywhere in this room. Her smiling, her frowning, her laughing, her crying, the fear in her eyes, it was all in front of me. Pictures of her laughing; I swear I could almost hear her little giggle. Pictures of her at ring side doing her job; tongue between even white teeth and determination in her eyes. Pictures of us together, I could see the lust and my God, the love in her eyes as she looked at me. Pictures of us having sex made me grit my teeth as she was in the throes of an orgasm. That was something only I should ever see and it pissed me off that this Crestfield would display Ashley in this way.

"This is one sick son of a bitch."

I glanced over at Vince who held a pink scrap of fabric in his hands. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." I hissed.

Vince shook his head. "I wish I could, but this nasty fucker has a whole drawer full of panties."

I took a deep breath before taking the one big step it took me to reach Vince's side and to stand in front of the dresser. The top drawer was full of different colored panties, all in the same size that I knew was Ashley's. My mind was still hoping that maybe this was just a man's wishful thinking buy. Crestfield bought them himself, wishing and fantasizing that they were Ashley's. But hot rage surged through me when Vince pulled out a familiar baby blue pair of cotton panties. I growled as I ripped them from his hand and shoved them into my pocket.

"That's evidence, Calaway."

"I don't give a fuck." I snapped before turning away and glancing once more around the room.

My blood was boiling, my blood pressure was rising, my teeth were clenched tight and my knuckles were white from my fists tightening and I could feel the pain from my nails piercing my skin. In all my forty-seven years, I don't think I have ever been this angry. I don't think I have ever felt this much rage before.

I sat down hard on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. Taking slow deep breaths, I fought to get myself under control before I ripped someone's fucking head off. Ashley's sweet face and soft voice immediately filled my thoughts.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_You have the prettiest eyes, Taker." _

_I grunted. _

_She giggled. "Well you do. Like a sea foam green color."_

"_What the hell is sea foam?" I asked. _

_She was lying on top of me, using me as a mattress and my chest as a pillow. We just finished another wild round of hot sex. This time Ashley was on top and when finished, she collapsed on top of me. I liked her warmth and the weight of her against me so I left her there. Her fingers had been trailing over my face and chest for the last ten minutes, but until now she had been quiet._

"_It's a soft greenish color between green and blue. It makes me think of the sea as it drops off into the shallow part closest to the beach."_

"_Really?" I wasn't so sure._

_She nodded. "Yep, but when you're angry, your eyes become a darker shade of green."_

"_What would you call that shade of green?" I asked, teasing her. _

_She gave me a lopsided grin. "Emerald. Definitely emerald in color. When you're happy or in a good mood, they lighten to a cabana green." _

"_What about when I'm turned on and aroused and very close to fucking you again?" I asked, dropping my voice an octave. And I was very close to flipping her over and taking her again. _

_Her face flushed a deep shade of red and I couldn't stop the grin__.__ She swallowed and then licked her lower lip. "When you're turned on your eyes deepen to such a dark shade of green that I can only call it the shade of rain forest foliage. You know those big green plants that seem so scary and intimidating." Her voice was husky and I knew the hand that I was stroking up and down her back and ass with were having a profound effect on her. _

"_How do you know all these strange colors?" I asked._

_She shrugged. "I'm a photographer. It's my job to know."_

"_Wouldn't that be an artist?"_

_She nodded. "I am an artist." She stated. _

"_Of course. I forgot that you photographers consider yourselves artists." I responded lightheartedly. _

_She gasped playfully and pinched a pectoral muscle. "We are very much artists and that's how I know the exact color of your eyes."_

"_So when I'm horny, they're the color of a rain forest. When I'm happy they're the color of a cabana. When I'm pissed they're color of emeralds. And the rest of the time they're sea foam green." _

_She nodded. "Exactly."_

_I squeezed her ass and she gasped. "What color are my eyes right now, Kitten?" I asked, dropping my voice again. _

_She bit down on her lower lip and blinked. "They're rain forest foliage, Taker."_

_I flipped her onto her back, giving her a hard kiss. "What does that color mean again__,__ Kitten?" I questioned, knowing damn good what that color meant. _

"_You're turned on." _

_I nodded. "I'm very turned on right now, Baby. You wanna help me with that?" I asked against her parted mouth. _

_She nodded. "In the shower." She whispered and I drew back. _

"_You wanna have sex in the shower?" I asked with a half grin. _

_She nodded again. _

_I was up and out of the bed before she could blink. I grabbed Ashley by the waist and pulled her to me. She immediately wrapped her slender soft legs around my waist and I carried her in the bathroom. I turned the shower on one-handed. I had us both under the warm spray in a matter of seconds. Moments later, I had Ashley against the tile wall and I was buried inside her warm sheath, thrusting hard and deep. _

_She screamed when her orgasm took over and my own orgasm followed very closely behind. "What the kitten wants, the kitten gets." I said through clenched teeth against her neck. _

_She giggled._

_*End Flashback*_

"Come on Calaway. We need to find her before this fucker does something that she'll never get over."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna kill him, Vince."

Vince nodded and clasped my shoulder. "That's why I have no intention of letting you anywhere near him." Vince replied.

I gave Vince a deadly look and he stepped back. He knew and I knew it. There was no one that would be able to stop me from killing Crestfield if I got my hands on him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Taker's Back on Raw! Wasn't tonight awesome! I hope Taker kicks Punk's ass at Wrestlemania!  
**

**RIP Paul Bearer...  
**


	17. If Memory Serves Me

**FIRST & foremost... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK 'THE UNDERTAKER' CALAWAY. Even though you'll probably never read this or anything I still have to say.. You're amazing, talented, handsome, gifted, sexy as hell, and just all around awesome! We love you, Mark Calaway! **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU: PRINCESSNIA, LIVIN' ON THE EDGE, TAKERSSOULMATE, KEEPER OF OZ, KEPOUROS, PHHSDJ, FIRECRACKER, SWEETENGIMA, SONIB89, MISS BRIANNA, & TANYA2BYOUR21 FOR YOUR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
**

**Chapter Seventeen****  
****If Memory Serves Me**

**Missing: Thirty-Six Hours**

"Where are they? I want to talk to them?" I demanded as I barged in the conference room. Twenty minutes ago I received a call from Detective Phelps, informing me that they had not one eye witness but two. A married couple that had front row seats at Raw the night Ashley went missing. Phelps told me that if I 'behaved' myself then I could come down to the station and talk to the witnesses myself. I agreed to behave (to a point) so Phelps told me to come down and go straight to conference room four. I broke every speed limit and law getting here in record time of seventeen minutes.

Detective Phelps and Johnson both stood up and held up their hands in a we surrender gesture. "Mr. Calaway, please calm down and take a seat."

I shook my head. "I'm as calm as I'm going to get. I want to talk to these people. She's already been gone too damn long."

Phelps nodded. "We know this, but please sit down."

I huffed out an annoyed breath and sat down in an empty chair. That was when I noticed the middle aged couple sitting down in the chair across opposite from me. The man was average height with dark blond hair and brown eyes. His nose was crooked, so at some point it had been broken. His mouth was odd looking and I couldn't quite figure out why. He was wearing an Undertaker t-shirt and black jeans. His companion which I was assuming was his wife was probably younger than him, but she had had a hard life. Her dull brown hair was hanging loose and limp around her shoulders. Her eyes were dull themselves in a dark shade of blue. She had a bigger nose than what fit her face and her mouth was too wide as well. She had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth and they marred her forehead. She too was wearing an Undertaker t-shirt and black jeans. They came showing their support. I'm glad they supported me and my career, but I was too worried about Ashley to seriously appreciate the gesture.

"Mr. Calaway, this is Leon and Michelle Havers."

I shook her hand first and then his. They were trying not to smile, but they were seriously failing. Now I understood why his mouth was odd shaped. His teeth were crooked and one was broke off. It affected the shape of his mouth. How odd.

I nodded at them both, grunting as I did so.

"Go head Mr. and Mrs. Havers and tell Mr. Calaway what you told us." Detective Phelps told the young couple.

They both nodded eagerly, but it was the husband who spoke first. "We were sitting ring side at Raw and we saw your girlfriend."

"Did you see who took her?" I asked.

Mrs. Havers nodded. "We did. He had blond hair and he was average height, but he was definitely taller than your girlfriend. Her name is Ashley Martin, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "How?" I simply questioned.

She smiled. "She's been all over the news, but the pictures she takes are in the magazine with her name beside them. She's really good. So very talented."

I nodded slowly in agreement, slipping off into my thoughts. I had been doing it a lot lately. Slipping off into memories and previous conversations. Those memories kept me busy, better than the reality of what was really happening to her. I was content with the memories I had but I was selfish and I wanted more. More time with her.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_Why a photographer?" I asked. _

_She laid her fork down gently and swallowed the morsel of food that was in her mouth. "You probably won't like the answer." She replied softly. _

_I cocked my head in confusion. How wouldn't I? I didn't understand that. "Tell me anyway." I demanded. She frowned. "Please." I added with an annoyed grunt. _

_She flashed me a grin then grew solemn. "Remember what I told you about my mom?" She asked._

_I mentally groaned before nodding. Not her bitch of a mother. If she was involved then who knew how and why Ashley had taken up photography. It probably wasn't good since her mother was a fucking nut case. _

"_Well by the time I was nine, I knew that I was allergic to mushrooms and I finally figured out that my mom was putting them in my food without my knowledge. So I started fixing my own foods or I would hang out in the kitchen where she fixed my food."_

"_It got that bad?" I asked, interrupting. _

_She shrugged. "She only did it about once every six months or so but sometimes when she was feeling particularly sad or depressed, she did it more frequently."_

"_The hospital never reported this or suspected it?" I questioned, not believing that for a minute. _

_She gave me a look and rolled her eyes. I could tell she was being playful so I ignored the eye rolling. She then gave me a smile. "I'm getting there. Be patient." _

_I gave her a half smile and motioned with my hand for her to continue. _

"_One day she was cheerful. Almost too cheerful I guess because something just didn't feel right, but I ignored it at first. I wasn't feeling well that day so I had pretty much slept most of the day. Later in the afternoon, my mom had brought me a bowl of soup. I almost took a bite, but something told me not to so I refuse to eat it. She got really mad and back handed me."_

"_Stupid bitch." I muttered under my breath, but Ashley heard me and she giggled. _

_Our food had been completely forgotten and for a minute I had actually forgotten about the pink twirly skirt she was wearing and that innocent looking white camisole top. Her skin was glowing and flushed a light pink to match her skirt. I credited myself with that flushed glowing look. Great sex would do that._

_She nodded at me. "She could be a horrible person but she did try sometimes." I tried to interrupt again, but Ashley stopped me with a small hand over my mouth. "Let me finish, please." She said softly. I nodded before nipping the palm of her hand. She flushed a brighter pink and jerked her hand away. Oh her reactions were priceless. She took a quick drink of her water before continuing. "Within an hour, the left side of my face was completely black and blue and swollen. My eye had also swelled shut. So off to the hospital we went. I didn't want to go, but my cheek was throbbing so I went."_

"_Even though she had put me in the hospital lots of times, it was technically the first time she had ever really hit me, slapped me. However I guess it was the last straw for the hospital and they called the police. Several police officers came down to the hospital along with a social worker. I had heard a lot of stories about foster care and such from a friend of mine and I didn't want to be taken away from my mother. She needed me. So I lied. I told the officers that I had been sick so I was sleeping a lot and taking medicine for it. I told them I must have been out of it when I rolled over, fell out of bed, and hit my cheek on my night stand. I could tell they didn't believe me but what could they really do. They still had the social worker up their sleeve because the woman came in and told me that she was going to take some pictures of my body. I didn't want to, but I agreed after she explained what the camera did. I had no idea there was a camera that could take pictures of what was hidden."_

_She took another drink of water, shrugging as she did so. "I knew they wouldn't really find anything, but I was more fascinated by the camera than really caring what the social worker was doing. I asked her if I could see the pictures when she was finished. She agreed to that than started taking the pictures. This large contraption enthralled me and I wanted one. Lucky for me, the whole incident scared my mom so bad that when I asked her for one, she didn't argue. It wasn't the best one but it wasn't a cheap one either. I've been hooked ever since."_

"_Your mom bought and developed your film without a single protest?" I asked skeptical. That just didn't sound like her mother. _

_Ashley smiled and slowly shook her head. "No she didn't. She bought me a pack that held twelve rolls of film, but she refused to get any of them developed." _

"_But someone did, didn't they?" _

_She nodded. "My best friend's mother. She saw me with the camera one day and asked about seeing the pictures I had taken. She laughed and said, 'every time I've seen you lately you've got that camera glued to your hand and your face. I wanna see some of those pictures.' I told the truth. My mom wouldn't develop them or buy me any more film. She told me to go get my film and off to Wal-Mart we went. She said I had a rare talent and she hoped that I didn't lose sight of it. I never did." _

"_What did your mom say when you told her you were going into photography?" I asked. _

_Ashley laughed. "She took credit for it. I never told her the truth."_

"_You should have." _

_Ashley nodded. "Maybe but she was a sick woman." _

_I couldn't have agreed more. Her mother was a sick bitch and had put Ashley through hell, but it only brought out the best in Ashley. Her talent for photography, her passion for it and her stubbornness as well. _

_*End Flashback*_

I felt the shaking first before I heard my name being called. I shook my head and got my eyes to focus on Detective Phelps.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and motioned for the couple to continue. They weren't sure what had happened to me just now. That made three of us because I wasn't sure either. I may not care to chat and talk like my fellow colleagues or friends, but when I was in a conversation, I listened and responded appropriately. Just now, I had completely checked out.

"When the gong sounded, Ms. Martin backed up so her back was against the barricade, making her right next to us. The lights went out but she was still holding up her camera to take pictures." Mr. Havers spoke first.

"She was so talented." Mrs. Havers said again.

Mr. Havers gave a look that clearly said, 'shut up' so Mrs. Havers zipped it tight. Mr. Havers looked back at me. "She was then grabbed from behind. I noticed it because she made a sound that sounded like a grunt or even a moan of pain. This guy had a hold of the bottom of her shirt and he was yanking her back. He spoke in her ear, but I couldn't hear what he said. It was too loud in the arena. She nodded before he dragged her over the barricade and up through the audience."

"She wasn't struggling?" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head. "She wasn't. I'm sorry, Mr. Undertaker."

I nodded slowly and stood up. There was no way she didn't struggle or make some kind of scene. This Crestfield scared the shit of her; she wouldn't have gone with him anywhere willingly. He threatened her somehow, that I knew but I didn't know how or what with.

I shook hands with them once again, thanking them as I did. I told them to make sure the police detectives had their addresses and I would send them front row seats for next year's Wrestlemania. They were star struck and in awe, but both of them thanked me continuously. I simply nodded and walked out of the police department.

* * *

**Missing: Forty-Eight Hours**

"'Lo." I answered, still half asleep. I should be pissed that the first time I was actually able to fall asleep, I got yanked out by a damn phone call, but I wasn't. For one, they could be calling to inform me that Ashley that had been found. And two the dream I was having was more like a nightmare. Ashley screaming in fear was the only thing I could remember but it was enough for me. I didn't think I would sleep anymore.

"Calaway, we wanted to let you know that we have video footage of him grabbing Ashley." It was Detective Phelps.

I came fully awake and alert instantly. "What video footage?" I asked, already getting up and pulling on clothes. Smelling myself, I immediately yanked them off. I needed a shower. And bad.

"Since a lot of people bring cameras and such to the shows, we asked that anyone with any kind of video or pictures to please bring them forward. One guy finally got around to watching his video footage and what he caught is unbelievable. You need to see it. You can see she says something on camera and we think we know what it is, but we want you to watch it."

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there."

I got off the phone and jumped into the shower. As I washed and shampooed, my thoughts went straight back to Ashley and her sweet face.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_Smile." Ashley smiled as she held the camera and focused it on me. _

_I shook my head. "I'm not smiling, Kitten. Now get that damn camera out of my face." I told her, my voice leaving no room for arguments, but she did. _

_She shook her head and took a picture. "I'm not putting the camera down until you smile." _

_I grunted. "Then your arms are going to get tired because you're going to be holding that camera for a long time." I replied with a frown. _

_She stuck out her tongue and my eyes narrowed as a flare of desire hit me. She snapped the look with a push of a button and I stalked toward her. She giggled as I swung her up in my arms and tossed her onto the bed. She held on to the camera as she bounced and I shook my head. _

"_Is that camera glued to your hand?" I asked her. _

_She nodded with a grin. "Yep. I glued it there so I would always have it when I'm around you." _

"_Why?" _

_I joined her on the bed. She was lying flat on her back with pillows propping up her head. I stretched out beside her and used my own hand to support my head. Her choice of outfit was one of my Undertaker t-shirts. I liked it. A lot. More than I should probably. One night of her in my bed and I wanted to brand her any way I could. A tattoo would be perfect. Something that said Taker's property, back the fuck off. I doubt that would go over well with Ashley because wanting to put that brand on her wasn't sitting well with me. _

_She shrugged. "You never smile. I want a picture of you smiling. I would settle for one of your cocky grins." She teased. _

_I gave her that cocky grin but before she could snap the picture, I covered her mouth with mine. Within minutes, her camera laid forgotten beside us while I brought Ashley to not one screaming orgasm but two. Once we were both completely sated, I collapsed on my back and Ashley climbed on top of me. I was exhausted and wore out, so my head was tilted back and my eyes were shut. I was sure I looked like I had been truly fucked because that's how I felt. _

"_Taker?" Ashley's soft voice broke into my post-sex thoughts. _

"_Mmmmm." I replied._

"_You look quite satisfied with yourself." _

"_I just gave you two well-placed screaming orgasms. I think that calls for some cockiness." I replied, giving her my half cocky grin. As soon as I did, I heard the click and whirl of the camera. I opened my eyes to find Ashley giving me her own version of a cocky grin. She was quite satisfied with the little fact that she had just gotten a picture of me with a smile on my face. _

_*Start Flashback*_

I was out of the shower, dried off and dressed in fifteen minutes. If I broke the speed limit, I would make it to the station in less than twenty minutes. If I didn't find Ashley soon, I was going to go crazy left to only thoughts of her. If I hadn't admitted that I loved her then these thoughts of her and my obsession would have probably driven me insane. However in the forty-eight hours, since she's been missing, I've come to discover that yes I love her and that she was mine. She was it for me. That thought actually frightened the shit out of me, but it was Ashley and that alone brought me comfort.

With her and around her, I knew I could be myself. I could be that gruff, hateful, and quiet bastard that most people knew me as. I would never be the romantic type and I would never whisper sweet words of love to Ashley, but I think with time she would know that I loved her. In my own way. I knew she wouldn't put any demands on me either. Especially to be romantic and lovey-dovey and all that shit. She was perfect for me. She may not like it, but I'm sure she would grow to love me.

I made it to the police department in thirteen minutes. I was lucky I wasn't pulled over and arrested. Running eighty-five in a thirty-five zone wasn't exactly law-abiding and definitely not smart.

They wouldn't let me meet the owner of the video footage. Johnson let it slip that the man was kind of obsessed with WWE's new photographer so the camera stays on her a lot. Not meeting him was probably healthy—for his sake. The way I felt at this time, I would have probably killed him. The detectives played it safe and smart.

They sat me down in front of the television and pressed play. The video started as the gong from my entrance music sounded. The focus honed in on Ashley as she leaned against the barricade. The lights went out and although it was dark, the camera zoomed in enough, I could see Ashley clearly. And the man that stepped up behind her. Him I recognized immediately. I had bumped into him in the hotel hall way the night I discovered Ashley had a stalker. Fucking hell, he had been right there and I didn't even know it.

He grabbed her from behind as she was yanked backwards. I saw her mouth move. She said his name, Stan. He said something to her because she shook her head and I saw the fear come over her. Her mouth moved again, 'not him, please'. He said something else and I saw her reply, 'I love him'. Her eyes cut over towards me and where I was coming in. Her look of fear became one of pure terror and I saw her mouth move once more, 'anything'. It was then he yanked her over the barricade and disappeared into the audience.

The detectives stopped the video and silence filled the room. She loved me. I was sure that's who she meant. She meant me. She loved me. I wasn't quite sure what the rest of it meant, but I was thinking that she was protecting me. She never thought of her own safety. Never.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_You've got a lot of pictures of caves." I stated the obvious._

_Ashley nodded and handed me another picture. This one too was of a cave. She nodded. "Stan had a thing for caves. My interview with him was in a cave." She said with a small laugh. _

_I gave her my full attention. I wanted her in my bed, so I did shit I didn't want to do. "How was your interview in a cave?" I asked. _

_She had been going through mountains of pictures, all wrestling related when I got here. I got bored looking at the faces I see every day so I went exploring. I found a portfolio of hers. Most of it held pictures of caves. Granted they were good, but they were caves. Dull. _

"_I sent him my resumé and he called me immediately. He told me to bring my favorite camera and my least favorite camera. He then gave me where I was to meet him. He gave me directions to a parking lot and then I had to walk up this trail, to this cave. It was hard, but I did it and it had the most incredible views." _

"_Why the two cameras?" I asked, keeping my rage caged in. Going to meet a stranger in the middle of nowhere sounded like the beginning of a CSI episode. _

"_He told me to take pictures with both cameras and if I could get give amazing shots with both cameras then I was meant to be a photographer." _

"_I'm guessing you did." _

_She nodded. "I did. He hired me almost immediately. He's a great boss. Easy to get along with."_

"_Why the cave?" _

"_Stan loves caves. He has a thing for them. His office walls are filled with pictures of different types of caves and such." _

"_What if something had happened to you? You shouldn't go off meeting strange men in the middle of no-fucking-where." I bellowed. I didn't know why I gave a shit. _

_Ashley rolled her eyes. "My best friend was in the car waiting for me with her cell phone. We had parked next to Stan's car. Like he told me to. I brought back up but thank you for worrying." _

_She got up, kissed my cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. I still thought she was a little ditzy for meeting the man alone, but at least she had brought back up._

_*End Flashback*_

I shook my head. She was never concerned for her own safety. Meeting a crazed psycho in some caves in the middle of fucking nowhere was just asking for trouble. Okay so she didn't know this man was a psycho at the time, but still, a cave in the middle of no-fucking—

I swallowed hard and stood up. Caves. We were in Charlotte, North Carolina. We were next to the Appalachian Mountains. Mountains that I bet my bank account held caves. In the middle of nowhere. And her ex-boss, her insane psycho stalker was crazy about caves.

"I know where she is."


	18. He Tried

**Disclaimer: The Undertaker A.K.A Mark Calaway is not mine... but I would be his if he asked.. :-) **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU: TANYA2BYOUR21, KEPOUROS, PRINCESSNIA, LILYWHITE25, LIVING ON THE EDGE, KEEPER OF OZ, PHHSDJ, RANDYORTONRULES62, MISSBRIANNA, WWEJACKASS, SWEETENIGMA, FIRECRACKER FOR THE THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! **

**Chapter Eighteen  
He Tried…**

**Missing: Fifty-Two Hours**

"What the hell do you mean I can't go?" I roared at the detectives.

We've spent the last four hours marking out spots on a map of North Carolina where Ashley may or may not be. After what felt like forever, we were finally finished and about to rescue her from her cave of hell. Now the detectives were informing me that I wasn't allowed to go.

"Mr. Calaway, with all due respect, you will do nothing but slow us down. We have trained for this as the others that are helping us are also trained. We need to get in there without being detected and we can't have a civilian with us as we go." Phelps was trying to placate me, but he was only pissing me off.

I shook my head. "That's bullshit. I need to go."

Johnson shook his head as he stood. "I'm sorry, but you are not going with us. If you try, we will arrest you."

Phelps sighed as another detective, one I didn't know, entered the conference room. He nodded at Phelps who nodded in return. He then turned to me. "Mr. McMahon is here."

That statement earned them a growl. They called my boss like I was a child. "I don't need a babysitter." I hissed.

Phelps nodded. "We aren't saying that you do, but we thought he could help in keeping you away from the mountains of North Carolina."

I didn't reply to that. I just watched as the handful of detectives and a few members of the SWAT team left the crowded room. I just stood there trying to get myself under control before I lost it. It pissed me off that I couldn't go with them. That I couldn't be there to rescue Ashley from the clutches of that asshole. I wanted to rip Crestfield apart but now I wouldn't get that chance. I could go by myself, just follow closely behind the police, but if I got caught then I would be arrested and I wouldn't be of any use to Ashley behind bars. What the hell was I going to do while they went and rescued Ashley? The waiting would probably kill me.

Vince entered the conference room, clearing his throat to let me know he was there. I shook my head and held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"Good cuz I didn't want to say it." He replied tossing a pamphlet like paper on the table between us. "Take this and go." He added.

I picked it up to discover a plane ticket. To Greenville, South Carolina. "What the fuck is this?" I hissed.

Vince smirked. "I thought that was obvious. It's a plane ticket to Greenville, South Carolina."

I tossed it back. "Why would I go to South Carolina?"

"There's a house show tonight, Calaway. A house show that you've already been scheduled to appear in weeks ago. You've already missed two."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to no damn house show in Greenville fucking South Carolina."

"Yes you will."

Still shaking my head, I replied. "I need to be here in Charlotte. Closer to Ashley when they find her."

Vince took a deep breath. "You don't even know if she's still ali—"

Before he could finish, I had him by the throat, against the wall. "DON'T." I growled, squeezing a little tighter.

He was gasping for air and I was taking pleasure in it. "Let." Gasp. "Me." Gasp. "Go." Gasp.

After one more squeeze to his throat, I released my hold and took a step back. "Don't ever say that again. EVER. Ashley is alive."

"What the fuck has gotten into you, Calaway?"

I grunted, turning away from him. "She's alive. Don't assume things you don't know."

"Damn." He murmured.

I turned to look at him. "What?" I growled.

He shook his head. "I never would have thought the The Lord of Darkness would fall in love."

My eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about? I've been married before." I replied, not bothering to deny the love part.

Vince nodded. "Yes you've been married, but you weren't in love."

"That's bullshit."

"You just had your boss in a choke hold. I could not only fire you, but I could have you arrested. All for a girl. You wouldn't have done that before."

I took a deep breath, leaning against the concrete wall. He was absolutely right. I've never lost control like that before. Especially not over any woman, but Ashley just wasn't any other woman. She was Ashley. She was … in trouble, in danger and there wasn't a damn thing I could do but pace and worry until they rescued her. I hated feeling like this. She made me lose control and I needed to gain back a little bit of my control.

"If I refuse to go?"

Vince inhaled sharply. "I would hate to fire my best wrestler, but that wouldn't stop me from doing so." He replied nonchalantly.

I growl as I snatched the plane ticket from the table and placed it in my pocket. "I'll go to South Carolina and to your little house show, but you need to stay here."

He nodded. "I'll stay here and I'll call you immediately as soon as the police have found Miss Martin."

I handed him my hotel key. "You can stay in my hotel room until they call. As soon as the house show is over, I'll be on my way back."

Vince nodded then let out a sigh. "What happened to my Undertaker?" He asked me with a sneer.

I met his eyes with my own which I was sure were emerald in color. I was pissed. I hated this feeling of helplessness. I hated that I was being led around by my emotions. The Undertaker didn't have emotions. He was the damn Undertaker for fuck's sake. But the only solution I could think of was letting go of Ashley and that simply wasn't an option.

"I'm still the Undertaker. I just have a private life outside of wrestling." I replied softly.

"Yes and your dick leads that private life." He responded.

I took a menacing step forward and Vince backed up several times. "Watch it, McMahon or I'll give you a real reason to fire my ass."

"You've changed, Calaway."

I shook my head. "No I haven't. I'm still the same bad ass I've always been. I just have another reason to live besides wrestling."

Vince gave a slight laugh. "The Undertaker I know would have never have said that."

I didn't respond to that. It was pointless. "Call me as soon as you know something. I'll be back as soon as I can." I told him before walking out of the conference room. I just hoped that I didn't regret leaving the state of North Carolina.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later—**

I just started regretting my decision when Vince called to let me know that Ashley had been found and taken to the hospital. I just started feeling guilty when it took me two hours to finally touch down in North Carolina. I just started to force down the guilt when I entered the hospital. When the elevator doors opened onto the ICU floor and all I could hear was screaming the guilt returned full force. Along with that ball of pain in my chest.

Vince intercepted me before I reached the nurse's station, but it took all his strength to actually get me to stop.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You're Ashley's POA." He replied quickly.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked.

Vince actually looked a little guilty. "Let's just say I pulled some strings."

I nodded my acceptance. "I need to go." I told him as I pushed past him. This time he let me go. I made it to the nurse's station before I was intercepted again. This time by an elderly woman with a 'Golden Girls' hair do, pretty blue eyes, and a sincere smile.

"Are you Taker by any chance?" She asked me to my surprise.

Another scream ripped through the quiet corridor, but before I could take a step, the gray haired lady stopped me. "Wait right here. I promise you won't be waiting long. They actually need you." She said before walking off and into the room where I was sure Ashley was. I began making my way to the room when the elderly woman followed by a younger doctor came out. The doctor was definitely younger than me, but older than Ashley. His hair was black, his eyes brown, and his face stricken with years of rough hospital work.

I took a step towards the doctor. "Can I see her?" I asked, barely able to keep the flinch off my face as Ashley went to screaming again.

The doctor nodded, but held up his hand. "You will be able to but please let me explain a few things first."

My eyes narrowed in anger, but this time the anger wasn't directed at myself but at the young doctor. "Can't it wait? I can hear her screaming. Isn't she more important?" My teeth were grinding together as she continued to scream. This time I was almost sure that it was Taker that she was screaming.

The doctor nodded. "She is, but I need to prepare you before you go in there."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm Doctor Blackthorne. When Ashley arrived—."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Ashley screamed again and this time I knew what she had said. She was screaming bloody murder and she was calling for me. She wasn't calling for Taker. She was calling for Mark. Whatever the doctor had to say, he could just fucking wait. My given name coming from her, well I was barely able to resist throwing the good doctor down the hall and going to her.

I strode past him and into the room; his weak attempts of stopping me were laughable. I walked right past him, ignoring him and his stuttering. The first thing I noticed was Ashley. Her hair was all over the place, her face was covered in bruises, she had a large bandage across her throat, the part of her arms and legs that weren't covered by the gown were covered in bruises and there was blood dripping down her right arm.

The second thing I noticed and didn't like at all was the fact that the two detectives and two male nurses were crowding Ashley in the corner, trying to –well I didn't know what they were trying to do, but the look of pure terror on her face was enough to send me into a rage.

When one of the male nurses took a step forward, Ashley screamed again. It was then I heard the terror and the fear in her voice. She wasn't 'here' in the physical sense. She was too scared to realize she was in a hospital and safe. The look on her face was too much for me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I barked, my voice loud and angry, making all four males jump.

At the sound of my voice, Ashley looked up at me. Her eyes widened. "Mark." The word was whisper soft and full of hope. Oh my name coming from that sweet mouth. Now I really wanted to brand her.

I swallowed hard. "I'm here, Kitten." I strode past the four dumbass men to reach Ashley's side. Picking her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and buried her face in my neck.

"Mark, don't go." She whispered and that was when I noticed the sound of her voice. It was rough as hell.

I tightened my hold on her as I walked to the bed. "I'm not going anywhere, Baby girl." I told her as I stroked a hand through her hair. I perched on the edge of the bed with her in my arms. I continued to stroke her hair and down her back, ignoring everything and everyone around me. I waited until she went lax in my arms before I turned my gaze on the men in the room. The two male nurses had left, leaving only the detectives.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

Phelps collapsed in the only vacant chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "He got away." He murmured.

My body tightened in anger. "What did you say?" I hissed. Because surely I miss understood.

"He heard us coming and he high tailed it out of the cave and down the mountain."

"And you let me him go?" It was taking a lot of control not to yell. I was normally not a yelling man, but right now I felt like yelling.

"We didn't have a choice?"

"What? Why the hell not?"

Johnson slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "We took two men with us so there were four of us. We should have taken more, but we didn't think and there were four other groups sent out to four other locations. We—."

When Johnson couldn't continue, Phelps spoke again. "Crestfield had several booby traps up alongside the mountain. Nothing life threatening, but it took out our two SWAT team members so there was just the two of us."

"I still don't get why one of you couldn't have gone after him." I snapped.

"He slit her throat." Phelps stated softly.

I hissed through clenched teeth. So that was what the bandage on her throat was. The bastard slit her throat. Ways of killing him flashed through my mind so quickly that I had to draw several breaths before I got myself under control. Ashley whimpered softly and I couldn't help but squeeze her to me a little more. That bastard had tried to kill her. It was pure luck that he didn't succeed.

"We think that because he was in a hurry he didn't slice deep enough to kill her. We arrived before she lost too much blood."

I nodded, pushing all those ugly thoughts away. I needed to focus on the positive which was Ashley. "Why are you two here?" I asked softly as not to disturb Ashley.

"To keep her protected. With that asshole still out there, there's no telling what he'll do. He could come after her."

I nodded again. That made sense, but then why they were scaring the hell out of her. "Why did I find four men cornering her with her scared to death?" I asked.

"She had passed out on the way to the hospital so the doctors were able to patch her up and uh—." He cleared his throat and looked at his partner.

Phelps actually rolled his eyes. "The hospital did a rape kit."

The breath I was about to take caught in my throat. I knew it was a possibility, but I hadn't really thought about it until now. "And was she?"

The older detective shook his head. "She wasn't raped or at least Doc Blackthorne said there weren't any signs of vaginal or anal penetration." He replied.

I nodded, feeling a little relieved. Hell, I was really fucking relieved. That bastard hadn't raped her. Thank God for small favors.

"But she was sexually assaulted." He added after a minute.

I pushed that to the back of my mind. I couldn't think about it right now. There was no possible way.

Johnson cleared his throat. "When she woke up, she went a little crazy. She ripped out her IV and went to screaming for you. By that time, you had already been contacted so the only thing we could do was sedate her until you got here, but she wouldn't let any of us near her."

I took several deep breaths. "Go get the nurse to put her IV back in." I told Johnson who nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turned my gaze on the older detective. "What are you guys doing to find Crestfield?" I asked.

He answered but he kept his eyes on Ashley. "Everything we can. I promise."

Before I could say anything else, Detective Johnson reentered the room with one of the male nurses. He glanced at Ashley in my arms before turning his attention to me.

"I'm going to need you to put her down so I can get the IV in." He said tentatively.

I grunted. "Not going to happen, but I will turn her around." I replied before lifting Ashley and turning to face the nurse. I cradled her like a bride and the nurse reached out and took her arm. It only took a few minutes and he had reinserted the IV and left the room.

* * *

**Three Hours Later—**

Several nurses came in and out several times, checking vitals and changing the bag hooked to her IV. The doctor came in once to explain what was going on with Ashley in the medical sense. Her throat was cut, but only deep enough for stitches, she was lucky. He didn't hit anything such as her voice box or an artery. She was covered in bruises, but she didn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. She had been sexually assaulted, but there wasn't any tearing or bleeding. She was banged up and traumatized and a little malnourished, but she would be okay. She had been asleep all this time, but I couldn't put her down. I switched positions so her head was now on my chest. I wanted her to feel safe when she woke up and I knew my holding her was the only way that would happen. When she finally began to stir in my arms, she immediately went stiff as a board.

My lips brushed across her forehead. "It's just me, Kitten."

A heart wrenching sob ripped from her throat. "Taker?"

I made a sound deep in my chest and I was sure she giggled. She pulled back and met my eyes. And then she smiled.

"Hi." She replied, wrinkling her nose.

I smiled in return. "Hi."

"Did you win?" She asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You smell like you've been wrestling. Like sweat. I was just wondering if you won." She responded.

I laughed. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so damn cute. "Of course I won." I shrugged like it was no big deal. I always won.

She giggled again and snuggled closer to me. "I figured as much. You're the best. Much better than CM Punk."

I chuckled at that, kissing her forehead. We were both silent as I listened to her soft breathing. I could feel her struggling with what to say. I wasn't sure if I should offer up information or if I should wait to see what she wanted to tell me. Even though I had a million questions racing through my mind, I knew I needed to wait until she was ready to talk.

The door opened a few minutes and a young nurse brought in a breakfast tray. She smiled at me and I nodded in return. She placed the tray on the movable table before giving another smile and leaving the room.

I brushed a strand of hair from Ashley's forehead. She needed a bath and soon. She had dried blood all in her hair. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"When did you last eat, Kitten?" I asked.

She shrugged. "What day is it?" She asked.

I frowned. "It's Friday morning."

"I've only been gone for five days?" I could hear the horror in her voice.

"Four days. They found you yesterday evening."

She shuddered. "It felt like so much longer."

"I know the feeling, Kitten." I replied.

"I haven't eaten since last Friday."

I choked back the rage. She was taken on Monday night so Saturday and Sunday she hadn't eaten. Had she been too upset to eat or just forgotten. She did that a lot. "You need to eat, Baby." I said, grabbing the table and pulling it closer to us. She clung to me tighter and shook her head. "Is your throat hurting?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No." Her hand reached up and touched the bandage. "It hurts here a little, but my throat doesn't hurt."

I turned her in my lap with ease. She whimpered. "I'm not hungry." She stated.

I grunted. "You're going to eat, Ashley. You need to eat."

She sighed. "What is it?"

I lifted the cover. There was oatmeal, yogurt, scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon along with orange juice, chocolate milk, and hot tea. This hospital went all out. I opened the orange juice first and foremost and handed it to her. She took it with a small smile and drank half of it almost immediately. I then opened her yogurt, grabbed the spoon, and handed that to her. She finished the juice, sat down the empty container and took the yogurt. Ten minutes later, she had eaten all of the yogurt, the bacon, scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, and drank her chocolate milk. She refused to eat anymore. She was full. I pushed the tray away, lifted her in my arms and walked to the bathroom.

"You want a quick shower, Kitten?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

I grinned. "Well maybe a bath would be a little better." I replied.

Thirty minutes later and she was pretty damn clean. I washed her hair carefully as not to get the bandage on her neck wet and then I washed the rest of her with gentle ease. I tried to keep the anger from showing, but at times it was hard. Her entire body was covered in bruises. Most of them in the shape of hand prints. The hand shaped bruises on her breasts and thighs were the hardest to see. That bastard had taken what he wanted without regard for Ashley. I made a promise to myself to beat him within an inch of his life if I ever got a hold of him.

She kept her eyes closed and I had to wonder what was going through her mind. I asked if I was hurting her and she shook her head no. She was just too quiet for me and that was saying something. I was the king of silence.

After drying her off, combing her hair, dressing her in a clean gown and carrying her back to the hospital bed, I laid her down. She grabbed my arm quickly and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Please don't leave." She was pleading with me. She didn't need to. I wouldn't leave her.

I leaned down and brushed her mouth with mine. "I'm not going anywhere, Kitten."

She sighed in relief and scooted over. She patted the space beside her and I grinned. It would be cramped but I would and could make it work. And I did. She was mostly lying on top of me, but I dared for anyone to say anything. Her cheek lay directly over my heart and I was sure she was counting the beats. Her fingers were tracing the designs in my t-shirt. It was the one she had gotten me from Beijing. It still hadn't been washed. Her legs were entwined with mine and my arms were wrapped around her; holding her to me. I had one hand in her hair and the other one resting on the curve of her hip.

"Do you like your t-shirt?" She asked.

"I do. Who made it?" I asked.

"I did."

"You did?"

She made an mmmm sound and nodded. "There was this shop where you could make and design your own t-shirts. I took the elements I wanted in the shirt and the gentleman there helped design it. He's actually the one that made all of it blend together into a lump of color."

"I love the shirt, Kitten. I need to wash it, but I wasn't sure I could."

"That was one thing I wanted to know. I told the man that you were always on the road so you didn't need a shirt that was going to have to have special care. He informed me that these shirts are hundred percent washable in cold water with light detergent. Definitely no bleach."

"I'll wash it once you get released from the hospital."

"I got me one too."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"What's on yours?" She hesitated and I gave her a nudge. "What's on yours, Kitten?"

She let out a sigh. "It's exactly like yours, Taker."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Or maybe I did. "You wanted my name on you." I stated.

She shrugged. "I liked it."

I chuckled. "Ever thought of getting a tattoo?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No, but maybe one day."

I nodded, my hands continued to rub and soothe. I couldn't wait any longer. "What happened, Kitten?"

"I didn't want to go with him." She finally said after a good few minutes.

"Then why did you?" My words were gentle.

"He threatened you."

I took a deep breath. I thought as much, but I was sure I could have taken him. "How?"

"He knew that your favorite foods were vanilla milkshakes and cherry cheesecake. He said he would be so easy to put something in your food and no one would ever know."

Fuck. She was right. No one would ever know. "I'm sorry, Kitten."

She gave another shrug. "I wanted him to leave you alone so I agreed to go with him."

"You want to talk about what happened in the cave?" I asked.

She nodded. "His hands were everywhere. He kept me naked most of the time. Every time he tried to –. He couldn't keep it up. So he used his fingers." She gave a shudder and burrowed closer to me. "He made me suck on him. I bit him."

Her smalls grabbed handfuls of my shirt. "That's when he grabbed my nipple and twisted it real hard. It hurt so bad. I was scared. But I just kept thinking of you."

"That helped?" I asked.

She nodded against me. "He tried to kill me."

"By cutting your throat." I replied.

She shook her head. "He was going to throw me off the cliff. He held me by my arms over the cliff."

I inhaled sharply. "What? Why?" Stupid question, Calaway. The man was a psychopath. I wanted to kill the bastard.

"He wanted to me to take back what I said and I couldn't do it."

"What did you say, Kitten?"

"That I love you."


	19. I Lost It

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU: KEPOUROS, PRINCESSNIA, LIVIN ON THE EDGE, TAKERSSOULMATE, PHHSDJ, FIRECRACKER, KEEPER OF OZ, RANDYORTONRULES62, SWEETENIGMA, DEERROBIN12, WWEJACKASS, MISSBRIANNA, TANYA2BEYOUR21, & KATARA MELODY CULLEN FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! **

**Who here watched Wrestlemania? Let me just say this: Congrats Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway! You had an awesome match! Just epic! However, I knew all along that you would win! 21-0 Baby! Hell Yeah! **

**Chapter Nineteen  
I Lost It  
**

"He wanted me to take back what I said and I couldn't do it."

"What did you say, Kitten?"

"That I love you."

I never thought I wanted to hear those three little words from any women, but the very moment they left Ashley's sweet mouth, my chest tightened to the point beyond pain and then immediately released into relief. Thank God, she loved me. She was mine and I wanted to make sure she knew that.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I loved her because after all she gave me the perfect chance to say it to her. However before I could utter a word, she had turned in my arms so she was straddling my lap. Then she slapped a small cold hand against my mouth. My eyes widened and her nose crinkled.

"You don't need to say it, Taker. I know this thing between us was just a weekend affair and I haven't forgotten that. I'm not holding you to any expectations or anything. I went into this with both eyes wide open and all, but I fell in love with you along the way and I don't regret anything we've done or will do. And I do hope that we can continue our relationship for however long you wish to continue it."

"Kitten, I don't want to end our affair. Far from it in fact, Baby. I lo—"

For the second time, I was interrupted. This time it was a nurse with a dinner tray. I swore under my breath as Ashley scurried off my lap. In one swift moment, I was up and off the bed and Ashley was lying back in the bed, where she was supposed to be. The nurse made a tsking sound and left the room just as quickly as she had appeared. She couldn't have made her presence known ten minutes later, could she? Damn nurses always where you don't want them to be.

"I'm not hungry." Ashley pouted.

I grunted. "Well you're eating anyway."

Her nose crinkled again as I pulled the covers over her legs and up to her waist. "I don't want the covers on."

"Too damn bad because they're staying." I told her, grabbing the table with her dinner tray on it. When I turned back she was kicking off the covers. I grabbed the covers and jerked them back over her. "Leave them on, little girl."

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't want them." She tried kicking them off again.

I grabbed the cover and pulled it over her before settling my hands on either side of her waist, holding the covers in place. "Leave them. You are ice cold, Darlin'."

She sighed and then nodded. "Fine, but I'm not eating."

I grinned. "Wanna bet?"

She ate most of her dinner which was hot turkey slices, mashed potatoes and gravy with green beans and a buttered roll. A fruit salad with whipped cream was dessert. She ate the fruit until it was gone. I didn't even get an argument from her on that one.

Ashley kept the conversation away from anything remotely close to our relationship or what happened between her and Crestfield. We talked about wrestling and if I was ready for Extreme Rules which was right around the corner. We talked about the next spread in WWE magazine that she was excited about doing and she talked about an idea she had come up with. It was a good idea, but I really didn't like it. She wanted to do a WWE calendar. A beef cake calendar for charity where she would be taking pictures of the wrestlers' half nude. Yeah I didn't think so. She wanted me to be Mr. October for Halloween, but she didn't want the full Undertaker. Oh no, she wanted me bare chested with a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. Yeah, I didn't think that was a good idea either. She disagreed. She was positive she was going to get her way but I was going to fight against it.

"I'm cold." She announced out of the blue, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She shivered. "I want another blanket. Can you please get me one?" She asked. I nodded, getting up to grab another blanket from the top shelf off one of the cabinets.

Once I got her completely covered with the extra blanket, I kissed her forehead and snapped back in surprise. She was hot as hell. She was burning up. "Kitten, you are burning up. I think you have a fever."

She shrugged and burrowed further under the covers. "I don't feel so good." She whimpered as another shiver went through her.

Damn it. I hated seeing her like this. "I'm going to go get the doctor, okay?" I told her. She nodded.

"No need, the doctor is here."

I turned around at the arrogant voice. It was that damn doctor that wanted to talk to me while Ashley was screaming bloody fucking murder in the next room.

He nodded towards me then focused all his attention on Ashley. "You remember me, don't you, Ashley?" He asked.

She shivered and gave him a shrug.

The doctor frowned. I guess he thought everyone should remember who he was. Fuck him.

"I'm Doctor Blackthorne. I was the doctor on staff that day you were brought in to the ER."

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I wanted to smack him. Anyone could see that she wasn't feeling well.

Another violent shiver racked her small body. "I'm cold." She replied.

He nodded and took a step closer to the bed. "Let's have a look at that cut on your throat. It just might be infected." He told her.

Ashley nodded and threw up. All over the pompous ass doctor.

* * *

**The Next Morning—**

I always thought if I saw the woman I was currently having sex with, throw up, I would no longer find her attractive and the lust I felt would disappear just as quickly as it appeared. Well I was wrong. Or maybe it was because it was Ashley and I loved her. Or maybe it was because she threw up on that jack ass of a doctor. Whichever it was, I didn't really care. I was however worried about Ashley and why she was suddenly burning(fever of a hundred and two point three) and she couldn't keep anything down(not even water).

Her stitches were infected. Dr. Blackthorne informed us that there was dust, dirt, a little rust, rock and bug particles in the cut on her throat. He had gotten out all of it or so he was sure he did anyway, but sometimes infections happened. Of course, Ashley would get an infection. She couldn't catch a damn break. Throwing up was just one of the symptoms of her very high fever.

They started her on antibiotics for the infection and they told her they wanted to keep her another night. She wasn't happy and she definitely wasn't herself. I wanted my Ashley back because this one wasn't her.

"What do you want?" I asked for the third time that morning, sitting my ass down in the only chair available.

She frowned. "I don't want anything, Taker. I'm fine."

I took a deep breath to reign in my control. She hadn't called me Mark since I took her in my arms yesterday and I was tired of hearing her call me Taker. And she wasn't _fine_. I hated that fucking word. Any man that hears his woman tell him that she is _fine_ needs to make her talk. Or maybe run in the opposite direction, screaming. There isn't any such thing as a woman that is _fine. _However, I was the Undertaker, women who said fine didn't scare me.

"Kitten, don't lie to me. You know I hate it when you lie."

Her frown deepened. "I'm not lying. I am fine. I just wanna go home."

"Soon. I promise."

She nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me. I was starting to think that frown was going to be permanently etched on her beautiful face. Until she got a visitor. That visitor turned her frown into one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. And I fucking hated it.

"Sheamus!"

Sheamus grinned and pulled Ashley into a hug. I wanted to yank her away from him.

"How are you, Lass?" He asked in his thick Irish accent.

She let out a sigh and I waited for the fine to pass her lips.

"Oh Sheamus, I'm miserable."

Wait! What?

"Ah'm sorry to hear that, Ahshley. What can me do to help ya feel better?"

I've never had a problem with the Irish giant. Until now. I wanted him gone.

Ashley shook her head. "Get me out of this hospital bed, Sheamus. I'm tired of these white walls."

"Ah'm sorry, Lass. Ah can't get ya out of this hospital till the doctors are ready to release ya, but Ah did bring ya something." He told her, pulling a white bag with some foreign writing on it. What the hell was that shit? Whatever it was, Ashley loved it because she squealed with glee.

"White Rabbit Candy! Oh Sheamus you totally rock." She exclaimed, pulling him into another hug.

"Ah remember how much ya loved it when we went to Beijing. Ah couldn't resist bringing ya a bag."

"I love it, but how did you get it? You didn't go all the way back to Beijing, did you Sheamus?" She teased him with a smile.

"Nah. Ah knew you would run out quickly so Ah brought back an extra bag."

She beamed and gave him another hug. Time for me to intervene.

Getting up to stand next to Ashley, I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. Staking my claim? Hell! Yes! "What's that, Kitten?" I asked.

Sheamus smirked, I ignored it. Ashley smiled at me. Things were right back on track.

"It's White Rabbit Creamy Candy. It's a popular candy in Beijing. I love them! You should definitely try them." She offered.

I gave her a small smile. "I just might do that."

Sheamus stayed for a few more minutes, making Ashley laugh and giggle. Making her back to her old safe. I can't say I'm happy that it was Sheamus that did it, but now that he was gone, all her smiles were focused on me. That's how it was supposed to be. Now to get her out of this hospital, back to Texas, to my home.

* * *

**A Week Later—**

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Calaway."

"You like it?" Just wanted to make sure.

She nodded as she entered the kitchen. "It's simply gorgeous, Taker. Did you decorate it yourself?" She asked.

I looked around at my Spanish style Texas ranch house and grinned. It was truly mine in every sense of the word. Top of the line stainless steel appliances were the best of the best and I was the envy of all the chefs out there. High archways, pecan hardwood flooring, marble countertops in the kitchen and bathroom. Marble flooring in the bathroom. Mosaic tiling on the bathroom walls. A huge Jacuzzi in the master bathroom with a shower that could easily fit five men my size with three shower heads. The nine thousand square foot home had six bedrooms and nine bathrooms, making sure I had plenty of space for visitors. And three thousand square foot of covered outdoor space. I even had a lush private entrance garden with Spanish deco fountain and a fireplace. And a never-ending pool with hot tub. Best room of the house was the state of the art gym in the basement with a full size ring in the middle. This place was definitely all mine. And now I wanted to share it with Ashley.

"Yes I decorated it myself. Including my bedroom with its California king bed with thousand thread count sheets."

Her back was to me when I spoke, but she slowly turned around to look at me after I said that. Her face was blank and my chest tightened painfully. I wanted to know what she was thinking because that blank face was killing me.

"Have you ever brought a woman here, Taker?" She asked softly; unsure.

I shook my head. "No I haven't."

She nodded and walked towards me. She was taking her time getting to me and I was enjoying the view. Dressed in a pair of the shortest little shorts I'd ever seen and an Undertaker t-shirt, she was my walking wet dream. I had picked out her clothes. The t-shirt was mine, from my closet and the shorts, well I bought those from an Old Navy store on the way to the hospital. I knew for a fact she wasn't wearing any panties because I didn't bring her any. I had to deal with an erection on the plane and on the car ride to my place, but it was worth it knowing what she was wearing underneath those shorts and my t-shirt. Absolutely not a fucking thing.

Even knowing that, I had promise myself that I wouldn't touch her sexually until she made a move. She had been sexually assaulted by a man who was in fact still on the loose. A little tidbit I hadn't forgotten. When she was ready, I would be more than ready.

Once she reached my side, her hand came to rest on my chest, right on my heart, but she wouldn't look at me. "Taker, will you please take me to bed?"

I heard her. She whispered it, but I heard her. I wanted her, and I would take her to bed, but first…

I grasped her chin between my thumb and forefinger and brought her eyes to meet mine. "Are you sure?"

She licked her lips and nodded. "All I can feel is his hands on me, his mouth on me. Rough and bruising and full of hatred. I want your hands on me and your mouth. I want you to make me forget. Please."

She sounded desperate and it was twisting my gut in knots. Did I want to be used this way? For Ashley, anytime and always. She was mine and she had always better come to me, but she needed to ask _me_.

With my other hand, I touched the center of my chest. "Ask _me_, Kitten. Me. Not Taker." It was an order, a demand and with a nervous swallow, she knew it.

"Please make love to me. Mark, please."

My eyes slammed shut involuntarily. I had to take several deep breaths to get control of my emotions. Everything in me was screaming to take her, to fuck her against the nearest wall, to make her scream my name. But I didn't want that. Not this time.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and to my bedroom. I laid her down in the center and immediately took her mouth under mine. She opened instantly, letting my tongue invade, caress, and dominate the sweet recesses of her mouth. Her hands wrapped around my neck as I continued to plunder and explore. She whimpered, moaned, and writhed, but I took my time. I covered her face with kisses; her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, along her jawline, and down her neck. I took her mouth once again and she let out a moan of disappointment.

Grinning against her mouth, I slipped my large hands underneath her t-shirt to cup her breasts. That led to a moan of appreciation. Pulling back and away from her mouth, I drew the t-shirt off and over her head. I began to kiss my way down her neck, nipping and licking here and there as I went. When I finally took one of her light pink nipples in my mouth, her back arched and she let out a long moan. I suckled, nipped, licked, and kissed her nipples until she was panting and pulling my hair.

I left her breasts and kissed my way down to her flat stomach. She was just so damn feminine and pretty and she smelled good too. I inhaled deeply as I French kissed her belly button. That earned me another moan and I pulled back once again to remove her shorts. God damn, she was fucking beautiful. Even with stubble on her pretty legs.

I settled myself between her legs, kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking on the skin on the inside of her thighs. She moaned and whimpered, but when the tip of my tongue touched her clit, she bucked hard. I wrapped arm around her hips to hold her down and sucked her clit in my mouth. She screamed her way through her first orgasm of the night.

"How you feeling, Kitten?"

She shook her head and whined. "Please."

I grinned. "Oh there's more to come." And before she could utter another word, I thrust my tongue in her pussy as I rubbed my thumb around her clit. She shook her head and tried to buck again but she was unable to move. I went back to flicking her clit with my tongue and used only a single digit to thrust slowly in and out of her tightness. She came twice more, screaming and writhing. I finally shed my clothes, grabbed a condom, sheathed myself, and climbed back on the bed.

She held out her hands too, beckoning me to her. "Please."

I slid home in one smooth thrust and she arched her back. Slowly out and back in twice as fast, again and again. She came again, moaning and whimpering, but I didn't stop. I was close, so close, but I held back.

"One more Kitten. Give me one more." I picked up my thrusts and sucked a hard pink nipple in my mouth.

"No, I can't. Please."

I let go of her nipple and returned to her mouth. "Yes you can, Baby. Give me one more, Baby Girl." I pleaded with her as I continued to slam into her. I was close, too close, but I wanted one more from her.

I got it. She came again, screaming my name.

"Mark. Mark. Mark." My name on her lips was a pleading for me to stop. She was sore and sensitive. With three more thrusts, I spent myself inside the condom.

* * *

**An Hour Later—**

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, after our second round of love making.

I had her on top of me, her head on my chest. It was one of my favorite positions. I loved having her warm weight against me, especially after sex. Damn, I was becoming too sappy. I needed a good work out. Maybe Sheamus would be free this weekend before Extreme Rules. Grinning at that thought, I answered Ashley's question.

"I was hoping you would stay here while you're recuperating."

She snorted.

"What?"

"I'm leaving Sunday to go to St. Louis, Missouri."

I grunted. "Why do you need to go to Missouri?" I asked her.

She lifted her head to look at me. "I'm going to Extreme Rules on Sunday evening."

I shook my head. "No you're not."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes I am and you can't stop me, Taker."

I growled and flipped her on her back. "It's Mark and no you aren't. You need to stay here and heal."

She touched my cheek and smiled. "I'm okay and I'll continue to be okay. But I'm going to Extreme Rules because you have a match against CM Punk, Sheamus has a match against Daniel Bryan, Kane has a match against Randy Orton and John Cena has a match against Brock Lesnar. I want to be there at ring side, taking pictures. It's my job and I love to do it."

I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. "You need to heal. Physically and emotionally, Kitten. You had a fucking infection."

She sat up on her knees. "I'm fine. The infection is gone and I'll finish healing physically just fine and you just helped me heal emotionally in the best way possible, Mark."

I smack a hard kiss on her mouth. "You're not going." I told one last time. "You hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head.

Of course she wasn't hungry. She never was. "Well you're eating anyway."

She shrugged and planted her butt back on the bed. "Whatever." She replied.

One more hard kiss on her mouth and I walked out of the room. "I am too going." She called from the bedroom as I made my way down the stairs. I ignored that. I quickly prepared a few sliced roast beef sandwiches with provolone cheese and mayo. Adding pickles on the side, I placed the plates on a tray. I then grabbed a bag of chips, placing those on the tray as well. After grabbing two bottles of water, I grabbed the tray and carried it outside, under the covered patio. The sun was still shining, but there was plenty of shade. I headed back inside and up the stairs to grab Ashley.

As soon as I entered my bedroom, I came to a dead stand still. Crestfield was in my bedroom. In my bedroom with one arm around Ashley's waist and the other around her neck. She looked frightened, terrified as hell. His arm was pressed tightly to her throat as blood seeped out underneath the bandage. I could have and should have remained calm. But the sight of Ashley, scared to death in his arms with a knife to her throat, made staying calm just not a fucking option.

I lost it.


	20. Nothing

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! PRINCESSNIA, LIVING ON THE EDGE, TAKERSSOULMATE, LILYWHITE25, KEEPER OF OZ, RIPPER DE LA BLACKSTAFF, KEPOUROS, SHYANN, PHHSDJ, RANDYORTONRULES62, TANYA2BEYOUR21, HEERAH34, & WWEJACKASS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM ALL! IT KEEPS ME WRITING!**

Warning: Slight Smut..

**Chapter Twenty  
Nothing **

I think it was a miracle that Ashley didn't get hurt more when I charged at Crestfield. But charging at full speed towards him was the last thing he expected so when he saw me coming, he dropped his guard and loosened his hold on Ashley. She then ducked out of his arms and away from him. Just in time because I speared him hard, taking him down to the ground. The knife disappeared underneath the bed, but I didn't need it.

I got to my feet swiftly, pulling Crestfield up with me. One handed, I tossed him out into the hallway. There was no way I was tainting my bedroom with Crestfield's blood where I just made love to Ashley for the first time. And there was going to be a lot of blood because I was going to beat his fucking ass.

He hit the wall in the hallway with a satisfying thump and he made a loud oomph. Picking him up again, I tossed him towards the stairs. I over calculated and he fell down the steps or at least that's what I was telling myself. Not that I cared. I took my time walking down the stairs, noticing the blood on my pecan hardwood flooring. He was already bleeding. Good.

I wanted to know how the hell he got in, but one look at my front door and at the security key pad and I knew. I forgot to turn on the alarm when we arrived. My fault, but this leech had no right coming in my home and threatening my woman. He was about to learn that.

I yanked him up by his blond hair and planted a hard fist in his face. He went down but he wasn't going to stay down because I wasn't finished.

"Get up." I demanded, kicking him. He groaned, but didn't move. "Get your fucking ass up, you piece of shit. Does it make you feel like a man? Hurting a woman, sexually assaulting a woman, kidnapping _my_ fucking woman and then cuttin' her fucking throat?"

I yanked him once again, throwing a thick fist through his gut. Another oomph left him and he crumbled to his knees.

"You're weak, Crestfield. Fucking! Weak!" I spat in his face.

"Fuck you." He hissed back.

I hooked a right fist, catching him in the chin. He stumbled back but didn't go down. Blood continued to fly as I punched him twice more and he hit the floor.

"Get up." I ordered.

"Fuck you." Came the reply.

I drug him up by his hair until we were eye to eye. "You fucked with the wrong man's woman."

"She's nothing but a whore. A slut."

I saw red. That was all I remember. I could faintly remember bones crunch and blood flying as I landed punch after punch. I wanted to kill him and if Ashley's voice hadn't penetrated my rage, I might have. At first it was Taker but when she said Mark, it hit me and I let go of Crestfield and he collapsed on my hardwood flooring. That's when I heard the sirens.

I pulled Ashley in my arms and she came willingly despite the fact that I was covered in blood. Kissing her forehead, my arms tightened around her, holding her to me.

"I'm getting his blood all over you."

Her arms tightened around my waist. "I don't care. I thought you were going to kill him."

"I should."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to go to jail, Taker."

I let that one go. "I'm not going to jail. He broke in, held a knife to your throat-." I suddenly remember the blood I saw seeping through her bandage. I jerked back to look at her throat. She was wearing the same t-shirt she was wearing when we got here, but it was now covered in blood. The white bandage was no longer white, but a dark red and quickly turning brown as it dried. "Fuck! You need an ambulance."

She nodded and pointed to Crestfield who was moaning and whining about a little pain. "I think he needs it worse, but I called the police. They should be here any minute."

"How did you know the address?" I asked, suddenly amused.

She blinked. "I didn't. I told them Mark Calaway's home. He said he knew exactly where that was."

I nodded and pulled her to me again, needing her to be close. "Are you ready for Extreme Rules?" I asked, knowing that I wasn't letting her out of my sight any time soon.

I felt her laugh against me. "I thought you said I should stay home and recuperate." She teased.

The doorbell ring and I slowly pulled back. Cupping her face between my hands, I made her look at me. "I don't want you out of my sight. You're going with me to Extreme Rules and I don't wanna hear any arguments from you."

That earned me one of her giggles. "Yes Sir."

I growled, planted a hard kiss on her mouth, and went to answer the door.

* * *

**Sunday—  
Extreme Rules—**

"And the winner is the Unnn-Derrr-Takkkerrr!"

I was practically floating on cloud nine. A very girlish expression, but that was the only way to explain it. I just beat CM Punk at Extreme Rules and I was now the WWE heavy weight champion. Ashley was in the back in my locker room, waiting for me to take her home, to my home in Texas where I would have the next week off. Crestfield was now behind bars—well at this very minute he was recuperating in Seton Medical Center. After they made sure he would be okay since I managed to break four ribs, crack two, puncture a lung, and break three other major bones, he would be released. I was lucky that I had more than a couple of friends on the Austin police force—one of the Chief of Police. They reported the incident as self-defense and I was off scot-free. Good thing too because Ashley was worried.

I walked up the ramp, enjoying the feel of hands slapping against my arms, chest, and back as my fans reached out to congratulate me. I stopped at the top and held up my hand, fist clenched. The fans screamed louder. Smiling to myself, I stepped behind the curtain and made my way to my locker room.

As I came closer to my locker room, I heard Ashley's laughter. Then male laughter. I didn't like the surge of jealously that flowed through me, but when I rounded the corner and saw Ashley amongst a group of men, hot rage poured through me. I saw red when the Irish giant slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck. She pulled away immediately and shook her finger at him. I was satisfied that she pulled away, but these men needed to know that she was mine.

As I got closer I heard my name.

"I'll ask Taker if he wants to go. He has a seven day vacation so I hope he does because I really want to come."

Seeing her with four men, one of them with his arm around her sent me into a rage. Hearing her call me Taker in front of these four men sent me into another dimension that I didn't want to comprehend or think about. Ashley was mine and these four men and her were going to understand that pretty damn quickly.

I stalked up to her, Orton and Cena seen me first and immediately went to backing up with their hands up in a surrender gesture. Ashley turned to see what they were looking at and frowned when she saw me or maybe it was my face. I knew that all the rage I was feeling was showing in my expression and I just didn't give a shit.

I did something I had been dying to do since that first night in her hotel room. I planted a firm shoulder against her stomach and tossed her over my shoulder. She squealed in outrage. Orton, Cena, Sheamus, and Brodus Clay looked on in amusement and a little worry.

"Taker, let me go. Put me down. NOW." She was mad. I was madder.

I ignored her as I entered my locker room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I put her down and instantly backed her against the door. My cock filled painfully, a primitive part of me wanting, no needing to claim what had become mine. My hands that had just been so gentle on her face a few days ago, gripped hard and I growled deep in my chest as I swooped in to thrust my tongue to the back of her mouth in a kiss as brutal and as consuming as the feelings rushing through my body.

"Mine," I said into her plundered mouth, ripping the shirt from her shoulders and slamming her against the door. "Mine," I said again, reaching under her skirt and ripping her panties from her body. I took her mouth in another punishing kiss as I quickly removed my tights. I then hooked one of her knees in the crook of his elbow so I could plunge into her.

Ashley screamed around my kiss at the unexpected invasion. Caught off guard in the maelstrom of emotion pouring off me. Not having expected this reaction after his amazing win. She was defenseless against it, against me, her body responding automatically to my every touch. In two strokes she was wet and dripping for me. Her body thundered against the door in time to my lunges. I held her leg higher and shifted for my next thrust. Ashley's head fell back on a scream. I knew the whole locker room heard it and it sent another primitive rush through me. I was so deep, so hard. Both our bodies sweated and heaved while we strained together. Again. Harder.

"Taker." Whisper soft.

"Taker." More of a pleading moan.

It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I braced her shoulders against the door and grabbed her other leg, holding them wide for me. I pulled my hips back and pounded into her as fast and hard as I could, thrilling to her cries and pants as my body plundered hers until, like an engine at its peak, I broke. The orgasm raked through my groin like a red-hot poker, and my entire body jerked with it as I flooded her womb in a hot pulsating rush. Distantly, I heard cries as her own orgasm consumed her. It caused her vaginal walls to ripple around my cock repeatedly, until the sensations were so intense I thought I just might pass the hell out.

Suddenly, like a waterfall it all came rushing back to me. Her being kidnapped, almost killed twice, the hospital stay, the infection, Crestfield in my bedroom, reopening the slash in her throat, and almost beating Crestfield to death in my own home. And I just fucked her against the door of my locker room like a mad man. Without a condom. Without a fucking condom! I've never done that. Never. Oh fucking hell and shit. What the hell did I just do?

I eased myself out of her warmth with a gentleness I didn't know I possessed. I then relaxed the hold I had on her legs and she almost fell to the floor. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the couch. Once I had her settled I spoke.

"Are you okay?" My hands settled at her waist, gripping her hips.

Her head fell forward to land on my shoulder. "Yeah." I was pretty sure her voice had a dream like quality to it.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Ashley, say something." It wasn't a request.

She sat up to look at me. "What do you want me to say? That was incredible."

I was honestly confused and I think it showed. "What?"

She nodded eagerly. "It was totally incredible and hot."

"So I didn't hurt you or fuck, scare you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No. I was a little mad at first. I didn't like being carried like a sack of potatoes, but the sex was hot."

"I didn't use a condom."

She shrugged. "I'll keep an eye out. I promise, but I'm sure it's the wrong time of the month and all that."

I caressed the side of her face with my knuckles. "You're pretty damn amazing." I told her.

She shrugged off the compliment. "Why were you acting like that? What set you off?"

I took a deep breath and did something I hated. I talked to her about my feelings. "I was jealous as hell, Kitten. You're mine and I didn't like seeing Sheamus with his arms around you or you laughing with Orton and Cena or Clay for that matter."

"They were inviting us to go to karaoke with them tonight. They're my friends, Taker—."

I covered her mouth with my hand. "It's Mark. I don't ever want to hear you calling me Taker again. Especially during sex."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well it was kind of a Taker moment. All piss and vinegar with this serious rough edge to the sex. A classic Taker moment." She replied with a grin.

Her grin disappeared as quickly as it came. "I enjoyed it, Mark. Very much."

I met those beautiful brandy eyes with my green ones. Her eyes locked with mine and for a minute there was only us. Something that I've never experienced before. Just this feeling of absolute rightness. I cupped her face between my hands, caressing her cheeks with my thumbs. She swallowed hard and gave me a small shy smile.

"Remember, Mark that I love you. You're it for me. No man will ever do."

I smiled back at her. "I lo—."

A pounding on the locker room door stopped me from finishing what I was about to say and I honestly wanted to scream in frustration. It's so hard for me to say those three little words and every time I started to say them, I got interrupted. Fuck.

Ashley jumped up and looked down before looking back at me. "You ripped my shirt." She shrugged. "Well technically it was your shirt, but still, you ripped it. You're very strong." She told me, giving me a wink that was nothing but pure sexy. A ripple of what I was hoping was desire or arousal shook her small form and she looked around her. She grabbed the nearest shirt and slipped it over her head.

"Put some clothes on, _Mark_." She ordered me, stressing out my name.

I actually grinned and got up, heading towards the bathroom. Once the door was shut, I heard Ashley open the locker room door. I heard a muffled conversation before the door shut again. Then came Ashley's polite little knock on the bathroom door.

"Get dressed because we're going to karaoke with the boys."

She wasn't asking either. Damn.

* * *

**Karaoke Fun—**

We entered the bar in almost identical clothing. Me, black jeans, black Undertaker t-shirt, black cowboy boots, and hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Her, black skirt, black Undertaker t-shirt, black flats, and hair pulled back in a high ponytail. When we entered, all eyes turned to see who the new arrivals were. I staked my claim right there. I gave her a hard kiss of possessiveness before releasing her to the crowd. She smiled at me and took off towards the stage. I smiled right back at her then joined the table of well-known wrestlers. The guys gave me a nod of acknowledgement before turning their attention to Ashley who was talking to the karaoke dude.

She wanted to come and hang with the guys. She said she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket but she wanted to have a little fun. I wanted her to have fun before I took her back to Texas and kept her in bed for the next week. I was going to tell her I loved her and this week would be the perfect chance because I wouldn't be interrupted by anything or anyone. I wanted and needed her to know.

The music stopped and instantly all eyes were on Ashley who was standing at the microphone. She gave everyone a small smile and I couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in me. She was absolutely beautiful and she was mine. I was the envy of all the men here.

"Hi everybody! My name is Ashley and tonight I am dedicating my song to a very special man and well for tonight I'll just call him Taken."

I couldn't stop the grin that came over me. She was right about that. I was taken.

The music started and it was a slow one with an upbeat tempo. Ashley opened her mouth and I knew immediately that she had been wrong. She had talent. A talent so great that she could easily quit her job as a photographer and start singing tonight.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

I felt the same way about her. She was the light in my dark world.

_Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Her eyes met mine and I was captivated.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

She knew. She knew I loved her. How I knew that, I didn't know, but I did. She knew I loved her.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

I felt the same way. She was changing me. Every day, a little piece at a time, she was changing me.

_Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

Fuck. The entire audience was held in rapture at her beautiful voice and by her.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

The song began to die down and the audience was on the edge of their seats. They didn't want her to stop. But I did. I wanted her in my arms.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

When the music stopped, the crowd went wild cheering and screaming for a round two. Ashley caught my eye and I softly shook my head. I needed her in my arms. She said thank you and good bye to her faithful fans and left the stage. She headed straight towards me. When I could reach out and touch her, I grabbed her hand and practically drug her outside into the chilly night air.

I turned her in my arms, cupped her face in my hands, and met her eyes. "You know." It wasn't a question.

She gave a slight shrug. "I was hoping."

I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her and plundered her mouth with mine. I kissed her until she was clutching my shirt and whimpering into my mouth.

"Mark, please." She murmured against my lips.

I knew what she wanted and with a smile, I said it against her lips. "God, I love you Kitten."

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter is the last one.. I can't believe it's finally over.. I think I might cry


	21. One Year Later

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO: KEPOUROS, KEEPER OF OZ, RANDYORTONRULES62, KELLIEBELLE, UNDERTAKER'S WOMAN, LILYWHITE25, PRINCESSNIA, TAKERSSOULMATE, LIVING ON THE EDGE, HEERAH34, TANYA2BEYOUR21, KATARA MELODY CULLEN, PHHSDJ, WWEJACKASS, & FIRECRACKER FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY KEPT ME WRITING AND THEY MADE ME VERY HAPPY!**

**Thank you for all the story alerts, author alerts, adding me to your favorite list! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed this story and I hope you continue to return! **

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Year Later: Mark's Birthday **

**Previous Chapter:**

_When the music stopped, the crowd went wild cheering and screaming for a round two. Ashley caught my eye and I softly shook my head. I needed her in my arms. She said thank you and good bye to her faithful fans and left the stage. She headed straight towards me. When I could reach out and touch her, I grabbed her hand and practically drug her outside into the chilly night air. _

_I turned her in my arms, cupped her face in my hands, and met her eyes. "You know." It wasn't a question._

_She gave a slight shrug. "I was hoping."_

_I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her and plundered her mouth with mine. I kissed her until she was clutching my shirt and whimpering into my mouth. _

"_Mark, please." She murmured against my lips. _

_I knew what she wanted and with a smile, I said it against her lips. "God, I love you Kitten." _

* * *

**One Year Later—**

The word taken has over forty definitions in the English dictionary. Three of those definitions pertain to me. The first definition was to be attracted or to be charmed. The second definition was to capture, gain, or acquire, and the last one was to be married or in an emotional or sexual relationship. There's quite a few more such as achieve or attain. Or even lay hold or reach and hold on to something or someone. But really the first three definitions best describe me and my situation. Can I really even call it a situation? Chuckling to myself, I shook my head. I would not call it a situation.

The first definition: to be attracted or to be charmed. The first time I saw Ashley, I knocked her on her ass, but I was immediately intrigued by the pint size brunette with her brandy colored eyes. The fear I so remember seeing in those soulful depths didn't attract me, but it did reach out and hold on to something deep inside my chest. That something was worry and fear for her. I wanted to fix it. Even before I truly knew her, I wanted to make the fear go away.

The first time I actually got to interact with her, I was instantly charmed by her. She didn't smile at me that first time so that wasn't what charmed me. It was just her and her personality. She didn't flirt or act coy. She just took pride in her profession. Something that always drew me to a person. She even stood up to me that day. Making me go change even though I didn't think those pictures were a good idea. She did so I changed my clothes. She was right. She was right quite a bit in the past year of our relationship.

The second definition was to capture, gain, or acquire. Ashley captured my attention, my lust, my body, my soul, my heart, my everything. She acquired it or gained through just being herself. She had _taken_ it just by being herself. Her eyes were the first to capture my attention. Those brandy colored depths were the windows to her very heart and soul and she let everyone know that by just one look into those eyes. She captured my lust with her body. She was short, petite, little, and fragile, but she was curvy and all woman. She had the perfect little breasts that were barely the size of my palms and she had the cutest heart shaped ass I had ever seen on a woman. Her body was not a problem in my eyes. Now she captured my body the very first time we had sex. She had an appetite to match mine and I loved that she could keep up with me. And vice versa. She captured my soul and my heart by giving me hers more freely than I ever deserved.

The third and most important definition was to be married or in an emotional or sexual relationship. As of a month ago, all three of those pertain to me. The sexual relationship was established since the beginning. Not only was I 'taken' by her but she was 'taken' by me. That was a given since the day she took my pictures in the ring. I knew I wanted her then and I knew I would have her. I just didn't know or realize that it would be forever. The emotional part of our relationship I denied for as long as I possibly could. I believe that I first started to love her after that first night she spent with me in the hotel. When I ordered all that food and she insisted I pack up the leftovers to take to a homeless man the next morning. That night I started to love her. The night I fell in love with her was probably that day when I was at the gym and she called me. She was jealous that I was with another woman and she teased me that day as well. There was just something about her that I couldn't help but love. I was 'taken' by her.

As for the marriage part, well she had started to plan a wedding and she was a few weeks in to planning it too. She had booked a church and a reception hall, picked out her dress and several other little things had been taken care of. I told her I wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams because it would be her last damn wedding. Once she had my last name, I wasn't letting her go. She readily agreed and began to plan. A few weeks in, she surprised me with a trip to Vegas where we got married. I hadn't a clue that she had it planned but I loved it that way. She surprised the hell out of me and it was the perfect surprise. She has been Mrs. Mark Calaway for a month today. Today is also my fortieth-eight birthday. Feeling old for sure, but tonight I just didn't care about my age or the fact that it was birthday. Tonight I would be celebrating our one month anniversary.

* * *

For the past two months, Ashley hasn't traveled with the WWE circuit. I've missed her terribly, but for the past eight months she had been working nonstop on her calendar idea. She pitched the idea –with a few minor changes— to Vince and it was a hit. He loved the idea and immediately put her to work. So for six months straight she took picture after picture of every super star and diva in the WWE; in every situation possible. Ashley told me she lost count, not that she had been counting but if she was she would have lost count. She decided to make a calendar for each super star and diva. So that way, a fan could buy a calendar with just their favorite super star or diva.

As one of the super stars and my wife's favorite I had to endure the six hour long photo shoot. It was a pain in my ass and I don't ever want to hear anyone say that I wouldn't do anything for the love of my life because I would and do. Like pose for a calendar that women are going to use to drool over, but it was Ashley's idea and she ran with it. Vince, Stephanie, and even Paul (Triple H) all agree that the calendar was going to be a great success. Ashley did mine first and already had it hanging in her new office. Which was now located in my Texas home. Well our Texas home. I hate that she was no longer traveling with me, but she's doing something that she loves.

I have been gone for a week and because it was my birthday and our one month anniversary, I asked Vince for this weekend off and he agreed. However I think that has more do with his favorite photographer than with one of his best wrestlers. However I didn't blame him in the least. She was my favorite photographer too.

After parking in my very spacious garage, I made sure my anniversary gift was secure in the garage and I walked inside my home; our home. "Baby, I'm home." I called out.

She was in the kitchen and on me immediately upon my arrival, her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. This was the perfect way to come home and she did it every time. She found my mouth with hers and proceeded to kiss me with all the pent up frustration she was feeling. I felt it too. When we were together, we rarely went a day without either making love or having sex, hell sometimes both. These long weeks that I was gone was hard for the both of us.

She continued to smack kisses all over my face. "I missed you so so much, Mr. Calaway."

I buried my nose in her neck and inhaled. I did so miss the wonderful smell of my wife. "I missed you too, Mrs. Calaway."

She giggled before nipping my collar bone. I inhaled sharply and my arms around her tightened. "You're playing with fire, Kitten."

"Mmmm… I want to be burned." She whispered in my ear.

This time she nipped my ear lobe before licking the spot behind my ear. I growled. "Normally I would be all over you Baby, but before I fuck you on the kitchen counter, I have a surprise for you."

She instantly reeled back to look me in the eye. "A surprise for me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I have a surprise… or two for you."

I smiled. "You do, huh?"

She nodded eagerly and wiggled down. She gave a whistle and my eyes widened in more surprise as a medium size dog came running into the kitchen. As it or as I discovered, he got closer I recognized the popular breed. It was a white Harlequin Great Dane with black ears and black feet. He trotted to Ashley's side and sat down, tongue hanging out. He seemed to be well behaved and since he wasn't finished growing, that was definitely a good thing. He was a gorgeous dog and the way he was looking at my wife, he was going to be loyal to her.

"Do you like him?" Ashley asked hopefully.

I chuckled; more to myself than out loud. Rather I liked him or not, didn't matter. I would get over it. However I did like the loyal pup. He would be an excellent guard dog when I was away on the road. I squatted down and called the dog over to me. He gave a longing look towards Ashley, then walked over to me. I let him smell me and when he discovered I wasn't a threat, he gave my hand a lick and then nuzzled my hand. I told him to sit and he immediately sat.

"He's very well trained." I commented, looking up at my wife. I loved saying that, calling her that. And I said it often.

She nodded eagerly. "The lady at the pound—"

"You got him at the pound?" I interrupted in disbelief.

Ashley nodded again. "Yep and the lady there told me that his previous owners had him professionally trained."

"Why did they take him to the pound?" I asked, on alert for my wife's safety.

"He was too much for them to handle. He's barely a couple months old and already bigger than they thought he was going to be. They wanted an inside lap dog and Jack wasn't it."

I shook my head. "Jack? The dog's name is Jack?" I snorted at the ridiculous name for a dog.

"Yes they named him Jack. He's a good dog, Mark. Do you like him?"

There might be small trouble with him and my surprise for Ashley but I did like him. "Yes I do like him. He seems like a damn good dog, a good guard dog as well for you." I replied, signaling Jack to sit and stay before standing to my full height.

I pulled Ashley into my arms and Jack growled. I cursed under my breath. "Although that might be a problem, Kitten."

Ashley giggled and looked at Jack, who was still growling at me. He was going to have to get over that. This was my damn wife and I wasn't going to stop holding her because Jack wanted to tear me apart.

"Jack, it's okay." She told him, patting his head. The dog immediately ceased his growling and that made me growl in return. He was definitely going to be loyal to Ashley and only Ashley.

I pulled her into a kiss and I heard Jack huff out a breath. I ignored him and kissed my wife. I explored her mouth with my tongue, caressing the sensitive flesh in the warm recesses of her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her up by grabbing her hips and sat her on the counter. Her legs went around my waist, pulling me to her. I left her sweet lips to kiss, nip, and lick my way down her neck. I fisted a handful of her hair, giving her head a slight jerk back to expose the soft flesh of her neck to my assault.

She gasped when I nipped her earlobe. "Mark?" Her husky whisper filled my own ear and I acknowledged it with an mmmm.

"I have another surprise." She told me as I pulled the collar of her shirt off her shoulder, stretching it past repair.

"Can't it wait?" I asked raggedly.

She shook her head. "No it can't."

It was a plea and the desperate urging I heard in her voice reminded me of her surprise from me in the garage. I regrettably pulled back to look at her, but kept my hold on her hips. "You know you shouldn't do that." I teased.

Her eyes widened. "Do what?"

I pressed my hard erection into her soft core and she whimpered. I grinned. "You shouldn't get me all worked up only to cut me off." I said playfully.

Her hand reached down to rub my cock through my jeans and I moaned. Hell, I think I might have whimpered. "I'll make it to you. I promise." She whispered in my ear, her voice throaty and aroused.

I gave her a hard kiss before releasing her hips. "You better, Kitten."

She nodded and hopped down from the counter. Then she whistled. Jack looked up at his mistress before turning his head towards the kitchen entrance where four more dogs came running in. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened to the point I thought my eyes were going to bug out. Only when she got them settled in front of her did I speak.

"More dogs?" I took my eyes off the dogs to look at her.

She nodded.

"Why do we now have five dogs?" I wanted to be mad but I couldn't be. I knew what happened once she entered that dog pound. Now I just wanted to see if she confirmed it.

She looked fucking adorable. Her pink t-shirt hanging off one creamy shoulder, her hair messed up from my rough handling, and those wicked short shorts only added to the delectable package of her even white teeth biting into that sweet lower lip.

"I only _planned_ on getting one dog and that was Jack."

I hid my grin. It was hard to hide. "But?"

"Well there was seven dogs in total including Jack. Two of them were getting homes but the other five looked so sad and lonely. I took an immediately liking to Jack here but the other four just looked so sad. So I… um told the director I wanted them all."

I was barely able to stop from laughing. She just confirmed exactly what I thought. "What did the director say to that?"

Ashley sighed. "She wanted to make sure I had plenty of space for five dogs and I told her I did. She didn't believe me until—"

She cut off, flushing furiously. "Until what?" I asked patiently.

"I told her my name."

I was only a wrestler, not an actor or singer or any other major celebrity. But in Texas, wrestling was popular and my fans did love me. So I was sure that once Ashley told the lady her name, she knew Ashley had plenty of space and money for the five dogs.

"And?"

"She asked me if I was related to Mark Calaway and I told her I was married to him. And she then started gushing over me and you, her favorite wrestler."

I chuckled softly, pulling Ashley against me. "Why do you look embarrassed, Kitten?"

She shrugged. "I don't like using my last name and the fact that I'm married to you to get what I want. It makes me feel dirty."

I kissed her forehead, looking at the five dogs lying at our feet. "Baby girl, you don't use it enough to feel even remotely dirty. In fact, I noticed that you avoid using your last name to get what you want."

She nodded. "I know and that's why I feel really bad about this time."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was glad to use the name Calaway to get what I wanted."

I smiled. A genuine smile because of her confession. She just didn't get how absolutely wonderful she was. "Remind me again, Kitten. What is it that you exactly wanted?" I urged.

She sighed and motioned towards the dogs. "I wanted the dogs. I wanted to take them home and give them a better place to live." She responded.

I turned so we were facing each other. "Why do you feel bad about giving five dogs a home? A home where they'll have plenty of space to run, plenty of food and water, and definitely plenty of love?"

She was quiet for a few minutes and I could only imagine what was going through her pretty head. She finally nodded, a smiling coming through to shine. "You're right."

I laughed. "I know I'm right." I told her. I looked around the kitchen, peering into the open living space. "I'm shocked you didn't get any and all of their cats."

She flushed again and I laughed harder. "They didn't have any cats, did they?" I couldn't stop laughing. She was so damn adorable.

She shook her head. "They didn't, but I would have brought them home too."

I kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose. "Of course you would. Now introduce me to our new family members."

We now had Cocoa, Rebel, Bear, Mia, and of course Jack. Cocoa was female and fixed. A mix between a poodle and a pug, she was a rich cocoa brown. Hence her name, Cocoa. She was a smaller dog and she almost five years of age. Her owner since birth died recently and none of the family wanted her. She was loving, sweet, and I loved her immediately. She was already on her back, wanting a belly rub.

Rebel was male and also fixed. He was a mix between rottweiler, chocolate lab, and retriever. He looked mean but he too was completely loyal to Ashley already. Ashley informed me that he was a little over two years of age and he was abandoned on the side of road. He was on the larger side, already bigger than Jack, but he seemed more laid back than the great dane.

Bear was also male and also fixed. He was a mix between Samoyed and a chow. He was all white with a few small brown dots spread out. One was on the tip of his left ear, another circled his right eye, two on his tail, one at the base and one on the tip. He looked like a smaller version of a polar bear. His tongue was purple and hanging out. He looked like he was smiling. Ashley said that he was old and on closer inspection I could the gray hairs around his eyes and mouth. His owners didn't want to watch him die. How fucking sad is that?

Mia was absolutely fucking adorable. She was a mixture of a yorkie and a papillion with the same coloring and hair as a yorkie but with the ears of a Papillion. She was fixed and fully grown at fifteen months old and she weighed all of about two pounds. She loved other animals, but wasn't for small children and that she bit a little boy. Ashley said she believes that Mia's previous family abused her. As I reached out to scratch behind Mia's ears, she flinched and started to shake. I had to agree with Ashley. I didn't believe the story about biting. If she did bite, maybe she had a good reason too.

I was squatting, giving each dog a turn, rubbing their bellies and scratching behind their ears. "How long have you had these five dogs?" Looking up I asked, noticing that all them were well behaved and already completely devoted and loyal to my wife.

She flushed for the third time and those teeth went back to biting that lower lip of hers. "Don't be mad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kitten, I couldn't get mad at you if I tried."

She nodded. "I went to the pound the day after you left."

Both eyebrows went up. "You've had them for a week?"

She nodded.

I stood up and pulled her against me. "How are you taking care of five dogs all by yourself? Especially since three of them are almost bigger than you."

She bit down on that lip harder, grabbed my hand, and began to pull me towards the back door. "Follow me." She ordered. I commanded the dogs to follow us and the seven of us walked out the back yard. To the left was my fountains and the pool and to the right was an empty space. Well it had been empty.

"When did you do this?" I asked in disbelief. She had a huge privacy fence put in and an even bigger dog house built inside.

"The day after I brought the dogs home and I was constantly picking up poop. I thought this way the dogs have plenty of space to run and play. They have a huge house for shade and cover from the rain and to sleep. And we still have our huge back yard for entertaining and the pool too. I hired two people to help with the dogs while I'm working. Are you mad?" She replied as we led the dogs inside the privacy fence. They took off almost immediately, playing and nipping at each other's heels.

I shook my head. "I'm not mad at all, Kitten. You should know better."

She nodded. "I used my photography money. I didn't waste your money."

I growled, yanking her to me. "You know damn good and well I don't give a shit about the money."

She let out a deep breath and nodded. "So do you like it?"

I looked around the huge expanse of yard. The dog 'house' was made out of solid wood with a slanted roof. I peered inside and smiled. Five smaller dog houses were spread out with dog beds inside each one. Five water bowls and food bowls were at the opposite end. The place was completely rain proof. A huge 'toy' box was in the corner and it was over flowing with dog toys. I stepped back out in the open yard and saw that more toys were spread out all over the yard. In the corner was a large size kid pool and it was full of cold, clean water.

"I love it, Kitten. You did an amazing job."

She threw herself at me, wrapping herself around me. "I'm so glad you liked it."

"Is this my birthday or anniversary present?" I asked with a smile.

She shook her head. "Neither. That's coming a little later. It's kind of both of them together."

I nodded. "I can't wait. Now come on. It's time for your surprise."

We left the dogs outside to play in the yard and we headed back towards the kitchen and the garage. I opened the garage door and grabbed the box just sitting on the floor just inside the door. I sat the box on the counter and motioned for Ashley to see what was inside. The box wasn't closed or anything, but the tiny little thing inside was easily hidden.

Her eyes widened when she heard a tiny mewing sound. She stepped closer to the box, peered inside, and squealed. "Mark!" She reached inside to pull out a gray colored kitten with exotic markings.

"She's beautiful! I love her!"

She smacked a very loud kiss on my mouth before going back to her cat and cradling it to her chest. I pulled her back against my chest so she and the new kitten were in my arms. I nuzzled her neck and rubbed behind that kitten's ears.

"She's a Savannah."

"What kind of cat is that?" She asked, giving the little kitten kisses.

"It's a mix between a domestic cat and a serval. A serval is a wild African cat."

Ashley let out another gasp. "Is she tame?"

I chuckled. "She is very tame. She'll grow to be anywhere from twenty-thirty pounds, Kitten."

"Wow. So she should be okay around the dogs?"

I nodded slowly. "I think while she's a kitten we'll have to be careful, but when she gets to be fully grown she'll be able to hold her own just fine."

She let out a breath of relief. "What's her name? Does she have a name?"

"I've been calling her Brandy."

"Brandy?" Ashley wasn't so sure.

Grinning, I kissed her neck. "She's a lighter grayish color with beautiful brown markings. Those brown markings remind me of your eyes. They're the same burnished brandy color."

"Awww, Mark that is so sweet. I love her."

After we got the liter box set up in the mud room, her food and water bowls set up in the kitchen, and Brandy herself settled down and asleep on the sofa in the living area, we went back to the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of water. After guzzling half the bottle, I leaned against the counter, watching my wife. She looked a little nervous and I couldn't help but wonder why. I crooked my finger and she slowly walked toward me, a grin crossing her face. Once she stood in front of me, I lowered my head until I could inhale the sweet of my wife. She always smelled good and today was no exception. Today it was honeysuckle and oranges. Must be a new body wash because I knew her body wash and this one was new.

My lips touched the silken flesh of her neck, my tongue tasting her skin. My arm came around her back, lifting her to me as primal hunger spun my head out of control. I pulled her head back, covered her lips with my own, and found the fiery heat that I loved about my wife. She exploded in my arms. A shudder rushed through her, then her hands were twining in my hair, pulling at the thick strands, and pulling my lips harder against hers.

God, she always made me feel. She was the only one that was ever able to. Made me feel things I couldn't remember ever feeling. Heat and primal pleasure and sensations I couldn't have imagined really existed. But they existed here with her in my arms, her body straining toward me, her whimper of pleasure and distress filling my ears as my tongue parted her lips and delved inside. She was fiery sweetness and spicy ice. She was mine.

I grinned against her mouth as she tried to climb into and up my body. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her and it still –a year later— never failed to surprise me. How could this beautiful, vibrant, sweet, innocent woman want me; love me. But she did and I thanked God all the time for her. More now especially because I was away from her so much. Not that she complained because she didn't. She supported me always just as I supported her. But when I was, I wanted her and it was like I wanted her every second and every minute that I was home.

"Off." My lips lifted from hers only long enough to whisk the shirt from her arms and over her head before she could react. Around the house, she never wore a bra, not that she needed them because she didn't. Her breasts were perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. Then I was bending her, my lips moving unerringly for the tight, too-sensitive nipples lifting to my lips.

"Oh Mark." She arched in my arms as I sucked a nipple into my mouth. My lips drew on the tender tip, my thigh pressed between her legs, and within seconds she was pressing the aching flesh between her thighs into the heavy muscle of my leg and riding it almost frantically as I sucked at her.

"Yes." The word hissed from between her lips. "Oh yes. Do that. Just like that. Oh Mark, I missed you. I missed this."

I growled my agreement as my teeth raked over her nipple before I sucked it back, hard and hot, my tongue lashing over it like a fiery whip.

Then she was pushing me away, telling me to stop. I shook my head, and found her eyes with mine. "What's wrong, Kitten?" I asked, my cock painfully hard, but worried and fear settled in my chest. She didn't look upset or worried or even scared. So what the fuck!

"My gift to you. I haven't showed it to you yet."

She was licking her lips, bouncing from one foot to the other, and she was nervous. She shouldn't be nervous. She could give me an old boot and I would still love it. "Show me. Please."

She nodded and unbuttoned her shorts. My eyebrows went up and my dick went harder. We were both definitely interested. After removing her shorts, she stood in front of me wearing only a pair of the tiniest pair of pink cotton briefs I have ever seen. But I had seen them before so I knew that wasn't my surprise. She then grabbed the elastic on the panties and pulled the right side down just a little bit. My heart went to my throat and that painful feeling in my chest came back.

In the little over a year since I have known Ashley, I have mentioned her getting a tattoo a handful of times. She always told me maybe in the future, but the last time I mentioned it was about three months ago when I got her name tattooed on my chest, just above my heart. She said she wasn't too fond of needles so she didn't think she would ever get a tattoo. So I dropped the idea. It pained me too because I wanted my name on her as her name was on me, but I loved her and if she didn't want a tattoo I wasn't going to force her.

But right now she was standing in our kitchen in front of me, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties with what I swore my entire life savings on was a tattoo on her right side just on the inside where her pelvic bone curved. It was small, but it was there. Oh please don't let me being seeing things.

I swallowed. Hard. My dick was hard as hell and throbbing. Harder now at the sight of that tattoo. "Is that a tattoo, Kitten?"

Her teeth sunk in that lower lip and she nodded. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked slowly.

"Well for one you're quiet and two, you're still way over there."

Over there was only a few feet from her, but if I got any closer I wasn't sure I would be able to control myself. "I'm trying to get myself under control, Baby."

"Under control?"

I nodded, still staring at that tattoo. I could see what it was of, but I couldn't make out the words. "If I come anywhere near you right now, I'm going to fuck you until you come screaming, Kitten. I do mean screaming at the top of your lungs with pleasure."

She shivered. "Can you see what it is from over there?"

I grinned. Nodded. "It's my emblem. The Undertaker emblem." The large T like shape and the two stakes intersecting were done in light black color, but I could tell that whoever did the ink, put color in there too. However the light blue colors only brought out the tat itself. It looked perfect on her. And sexy as hell.

"Can you see what it says?" She was getting impatient. She was fucking adorable.

I shook my head. "No. The writing isn't big enough."

This time it was her crooking a finger at me. "Then come see and then you can…" She licked her lips. "Fuck me until I scream."

I growled and stalked forward. She rarely used a naughty word, but when she did it turned me on. I was going to explode the very moment I entered her tight warmth. I trailed a finger lightly over the ink and grinned. My dick throbbed harder at the words. In the stakes intersecting were two words. One said Mark and the other said Taker.

"Do you like it?"

"Baby, I love it."

"Really?" She shivered as my fingers caressed her skin.

I nodded. "Really. I just want to change one thing."

She frowned. "What?"

I tapped the T. "I want to write 'mine' down this."

She shivered and nodded. "Okay."

I pressed a light kiss on the tattoo and then on her mouth before turning her away from me and towards the sink. I made her wait. I just stood there, watching her as I took deep breaths to calm down and get myself under control. She waited too, patiently I might add.

Her patience was rewarded an instant later. My finger brushed her nape, descending downward in a slow caress, following the indent of her spine to her bottom. My mouth pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder once, then again. My hand stole around her body to cup her breast, teasing her nipple with pinches. She let her head fall back with a quiet moan.

"Don't be quiet, Kitten. I wanna hear you scream." I whispered, my lips brushing the shell of her ear. She shivered and nodded.

I released her breast and slid my hands to her hips, pressing her ass against my thick arousal. She gasped and wriggled. I gripped her pink panties on either side and ripped them from her body. She whimpered and pressed herself against me.

I ran my hands over her smooth, flat belly before going up to cup her bare breasts. I plucked her nipples, reveling in her intake of breath. I shifted, pressing a knee between her thighs until they were spread wide. Kneading my way past her ass cheeks, I paused as I reached her pussy. Wet silk. I held my breath, pressing one thick finger into her clutching heat. Any more than that and I could hurt her. She was so damn small and so tight. She groaned, her back arching.

She leaned forward to rest her elbows on the counter top. I thrust my finger deeper, releasing my own groan as her slick walls squeezed me. Damn, I needed to be inside her.

I pulled my fingers away, then reached down to unbutton my pants. As my cock sprang free, she reached back between us and closed a fist around me. I thrust myself more fully into her hand. She began to work my dick in long, firm strokes. In moments, I was pumping my hips in counterpoint, a colossal orgasm bearing down on me hard.

Just as I was about to wrench myself from her clever grasp, she stilled, releasing my dick. She delicately circled the head of my cock with one fingertip, letting out a purr as she encountered the drop of moisture that clung there. A jolt of pure animal lust shot through me, and the need to bury myself inside her overwhelmed all thought.

I wrapped a fist in her hair, grabbed my dick, rubbing it up and down against her hot slit. Slippery with her moisture, I centered myself and slid home in one long thrust, not stopping until my hips were anchored to hers.

Ashley whimpered, and her pussy fluttered over me. My balls tightened, and my cock throbbed in response, every nerve ending aflame. Desire clawed at me, urging me to move, to thrust, but she was so damn tight. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

"You okay, Kitten?"

She nodded and whimpered, wiggling her hips against me. "Please."

I growled. I retracted until only the head of my dick was still her and then slammed her ass back against me. She moaned again, quivering as I flexed my hips. I reached around to cover her pelvis with my hand, pressing her back toward me.

Slipping my index into her folds, I found her clit, plump and slick. I massaged it in quick, light strokes as I plunged into her from behind, settling into a merciless rhythm. Deeper, harder, each time until my pelvis slammed against her ass. My balls tightened almost painfully, ready to launch, the urge to come a grinding need.

Ashley's body tensed, and she tossed her head back. I tightened my grip on her hair as I growled low in my throat. She was close… so fucking close.

"Come for me, baby girl."

I pounded into her, increasing the pressure of my fingers. Her legs shook and her breath was coming fast. She froze, and all hell broke loose. She screamed my name on the top of her lungs, her pussy gripping my dick as she came.

All thoughts fled as my own orgasm slammed through me. Hot liquid pulsed from my swollen cock, and I shouted. Intense waves of pleasure crashed over me, rocking me on my heels. I pressed her harder against me, making sure I stayed deep inside her until I was completely drained.

I collapsed over her, pinning her between my body and the counter top, completely spent.

* * *

Hours and several more orgasms later, we were on the couch, out of breath and completely sated. The kitten had moved across the room, now sitting in a plush chair. Ashley was lying on top of me in my favorite position, her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat.

She giggled. "That was amazing." I made a sound of agreement, too tired to even speak a word. "It just always seems to get better between us." I made another sound of agreement. She giggled again. "I'm glad I got on birth control."

I chuckled at that one. "Me too, Kitten because I wouldn't have been able to stop to go grab a condom. Not this time. I wanted you just a little too much."

"So you definitely liked the tattoo." She stated it more as a comment than a question.

I squeezed her ass. "I loved the fucking tattoo, baby. I love where you put it too. But I do have one question."

"What?"

"Who inked you?" A hint of jealousy lined my voice.

"A woman named Sky. She did a good job."

A released a sigh of relief. I just didn't think I could handle the thought of another man touching her. "I agree she did. We'll go back to add mine to it."

She nodded her agreement and fell silent. I held her in my arms, my hands caressing her bare skin. She was like heaven in my arms and I didn't care who knew it. Because even though I was nothing but a big softie when it came to my wife, I was still feared and respected in the WWE world; the outside world itself. Everyone knew that I would go to any length to not only make Ashley happy but to keep her safe. She was the one thing in my world that brought me complete and utter happiness. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

"Are you excited?" She suddenly asked.

"About?"

She rested her chin on my chest, looking in my eyes. "For Wrestlemania twenty-nine."

I nodded. "I'm looking forward to it, but I've also been thinking."

"About?"

"Retirement."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, imitating a fish. "Really?"

"Would that upset you? If I retired?"

She shook her head. "If it doesn't upset you. But why now?"

"Well I got to thinking. I'm defending my title and my streak for the twenty-first time and I'm facing Punk because he thinks he could end it."

"Yeah, but we both know that he can't. _You_ are the best. Not him."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Kitten. I just think that whether or not I win or lose, I think it's time for me to retire. If I win, I'll retire as the WWE heavy weight champion." I still couldn't believe I have held on to that thing for over a year now. No one else could either.

"You are the best, Mark. What do you want to do after your retirement?"

"Well I thought maybe we could do a little traveling together. Maybe you could take pictures and sell them as we travel. And maybe after a year or so of traveling, we could come back and settle down and maybe think about starting a family."

Her eyes went big as saucers. "Really?"

I touched her cheek and nodded. "I want a little girl with your eyes."

She smiled and touched my cheek in return. "I want a little boy with yours."

I grinned. "And maybe we could start our own little business."

"Oh I know what we could do."

"What?" I asked.

"We could open up a rescue shelter." Just the idea had her bouncing in excitement.

"A rescue shelter?"

She nodded. "One with exotic animals that need help getting back on their feet."

"Baby, that's awfully—"

"Expensive I know, but I've saved—" I placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her words.

"I don't give a shit about the money, Baby. It's just that it's going to be a very hard thing to do. Watching animals that are hurt and that have been abused come in. Then you have to care for them, nurse them back to health to only let them go. Not to mention the kind of license we would have to have."

She nodded. "I know, but after the dog pound, I would love to do it. There's plenty of land here in Texas that we could buy and build on. Exotic animals are in danger and need help."

She had tears in her eyes and I knew she was passionate about it. I would do anything to make her happy.

"I think it's a great idea, Ashley."

She squealed, smacking a loud kiss on my mouth. "So after Wrestlemania, whether you win or lose, you're going to retire?" She asked, just to verify.

I nodded. "After Wrestlemania. Whether I win or lose."

* * *

I won!

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for reading along. I had so much fun with this story that it saddens me that its over. However... I am going to write another Taker fic, but I thought maybe in the future I could do a sequel with this Ashley and this Mark. Just an idea.. Thanks Again Guys!


End file.
